Bonds
by xXxMrsGinnyPotterxXx
Summary: Two girls, twins, with extraordinary gifts grow up with Tom Riddle Starting from the very beginning until the very end. Will their bonds strain at Tom's mistakes? Will the twins keep him from the dark? The twins are the key to success. HP/OC DM/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

The skies were a dreary grey as the heavens opened up and let loose a torrent of raindrops that bounced off the pavements like rockets.

A woman in a grey buttoned up wool coat and a navy pencil skirt with neat pinned black hair and two young girls dressed in plain brown dresses.

Shelby Grace rushed with her black umbrella and two seven year old little girls up towards an old building the housed the orphans of London.

"Come along girls,"

The two girls looked at each other and then towards the woman.

If they had their choice this woman would not be anywhere near them.

They both looked alike with sleek white hair with one single streak of black in their fringe. They were the same height and had slightly tanned skin. The only thing that set them apart was one had purple eyes and the other had yellow-orange eyes.

Their names were Amethyst and Rubicelle NaStasia.

Currently this orphanage was the fifth one they'd been bounced to, the previous orphanages around the UK had rejected the twins after one too many unexplainable circumstances happened.

This was their last chance at staying together.

They'd had a taste of being apart for six months and they hadn't liked it so they were determined to make this orphanage the one they'd stay at.

Both were witches and both had different talents.

Amethyst could control the density of her body and was telepathic, where she could both project and receive thoughts, and telekinetic.

Rubicelle could see the future, was empathic, where she could project and receive emotions, and could turn herself invisible.

Their gifts were what lead them to the trouble that lead to their rejection in the other orphanages. That and the girls had no time for children and staff that abused those who wouldn't and couldn't fight back.

They were lead, by the hand, through the door of the intimidating building and they instantly got the feeling of dislike.

It seemed colourless to the girls.

A boy, no older than themselves, was scrubbing the entrance floor with a toothbrush.

"He's mad," Rubicelle whispered to her sister.

Rubicelle was the more quieter of the two, she was shy around new people and was more of a book worm than her sister.

"I would be too, he's using a toothbrush," Amethyst muttered deciding she didn't like the orphanage at all.

"Ah we've been expecting you,"

The girls quickly looked around to see a stern looking woman looking from Shelby Grace to them.

The woman wasn't tall but she wasn't short either. She had some weight on her but she wasn't fat either. Her brown hair had strands of grey and she had wireframe square glasses perched on her nose. The word to describe her was average.

There was nothing eye-catching about this woman.

"You will find that funny business does not go unpunished here girls," the woman said. "I am Mrs Cole and you will address me as so or Ma'am,"

The office they were lead into had a distinct smell of sherry and the girls screwed up their noses.

They didn't like alcohol, it messed with their gifts.

"I'm under the impression their parents are deceased,"

"Their parents are indeed deceased, they were caught in a house fire when the girls were two, their bodies were never found but there was no means to escape so it is assumed that they were cremated with a lot of the stuff in the house,"

"And they've been in five orphanages and a foster home each since?"

Shelby Grace nodded.

"That is correct,"

"Lets make this their last then," Mrs Cole said looking at the girls coldly with warning.

They were shown to their room and they were happy that they wouldn't be sharing with other girls.

It was two to a room.

"I don't like it here," Rubicelle muttered unpacking as instructed.

Amethyst flopped onto her bed near the window.

"Me neither sis but we don't have a choice if we want to stay together this time,"

The room was dull like the rest of the orphanage.

It had plain grey walls and two single beds one by the window and the other by the wardrobe that the two would share.

"I wonder what that boy did to need to wash the floors with a toothbrush," Amethyst said idly screwing up her nose with distaste.

"You mean you didn't find out?"

"I like to give people privacy, Celle," Amethyst chuckled.

Rubicelle smiled and shook her head.

Amethyst's gift allowed her sister to find out everything about everyone.

* * *

><p>At five the two stood up and with their hands clasped made their way down to dinner where they were presented with their uniforms.<p>

The other children gave them a wide berth but Amethyst lead them over to the boy they had seen scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush earlier.

He had neat black hair with a pale complexion and cold blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" he asked with slight anger.

He obviously didn't have company very often.

Rubicelle cringed at his tone but Amethyst didn't bat a lid she just stirred the slop that had been placed in front of them that was supposed to be beef stew.

"I'm Rubicelle, this is Amethyst. We're new here," Rubicelle introduced slightly timid.

"I know that, I'm not stupid," the boy snapped.

Amethyst placed her fork down and stared at the boy. "She only tried to start a conversation,"

"I don't care, go away,"

Amethyst shook her head. "No, what's your name?"

"Tom Riddle, now go away before I make you," he snapped.

Amethyst laughed.

"And how do you plan to make us go away,"

Tom stared into her purple eyes and she felt a force trying to take over.

She raised her eyebrow and batted the force away.

The boy looked noticeably shaken.

"How did you-"

"We're special too," Amethyst said sticking her nose in the air. "But of course you don't care. Guess you don't want help to make it better,"

Rubicelle chuckled.

Her sister was amazing at manipulating people into doing what she wanted.

Sure enough Tom perked up. "Make it better?"

"You're a wizard," Rubicelle whispered. "You have magic, like us, and if you can get control of it you'll be able to do all sorts -"

"But we're not going to help you until you tell us what you did to get punished earlier," Amethyst said cutting in.

"They think I killed Jonny's rabbit and hung it from the chandelier," Tom said instantly.

Amethyst got a flash of the event from the boy's mind.

"That's because you did," Amethyst said looking at the boy carefully. "Because the boy teased you about your shorts,"

Tom looked at her suspiciously. "How did you know that?"

"I'm a mind reader," Amethyst shrugged. "You told me,"

"She won't tell anyone," Rubicelle said speaking up. "You don't need to worry,"

"Why should I trust you?" Tom demanded.

"You don't have to," Amethyst said with a casual shrug.

"But what do you have to loose?" Rubicelle added inclining her head.

"Nothing that's what," Amethyst continued.

"But you have lots to gain," Rubicelle finished.

The twins then stood as one knowing the boy would make his own mind up.

They dumped their uneaten food in the trash and washed their plates up before making their way out.

* * *

><p>Tom watched the twins for the next few days.<p>

Now and again he'd catch one of them floating something or exploding something.

When they were angry things went haywire just as they did when he was angry and he was shocked at how able they seemed to be with their magic.

He was still observing when the twins got their first punishment for not completing their chores.

"What is this?" Mrs Cole demanded dragging Rubicelle by her plait.

"A dry plant, Ma'am," Rubicelle said emotionlessly.

Tom was surprised at how much attitude the quietest twin seemed to have at that moment.

Mrs Cole hit the girl on the hand with the ruler before spinning her around to face her.

"We have no place for attitude here missy, now you will stand here with your arms out holding these until I come and collect you," the strict woman said placing two large volumes into the girl's hands and forcing her arms up and out.

As soon as the woman disappeared Amethyst appeared and took her twin's place.

The volumes rose on their own and all Amethyst had to do was stand their with her arms out.

"That's cheating," he said finally speaking up.

Rubicelle smiled at him.

"You won't tell though," she said with confidence.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because you want us to help you," Amethyst said her purple eyes glittering with humour.

Tom knew he had nothing to loose by accepting these two girls.

He nodded showing them they were right.

Rubicelle hugged him and giggled. "I've seen the future Tom, we're going to be good friends, the best of, you're my new brother,"

Tom found he couldn't tell her he thought any differently.

The girl let off an air of confidence and all knowing that he couldn't question.

"You'll get used to it, it'll get annoying soon rather than awing," Amethyst said with a huff.

Rubicelle stuck her tongue out at her sister.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks Tom found he actually enjoyed having someone to talk to and play with and he was glad he had decided to be their friends.<p>

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore arrived at the orphanage four years later to find three very capable and very secretive underage witches and wizard ready to go off to Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Conflicts**

A melodic laugh rang around the corridors of Hogwarts, the autumn sun was shining through the windows and the corridors were seemingly empty.

A teenager of sixteen suddenly appeared coming through a wall from the left.

Her white hair seemed unearthly as the sun hit off it and the one streak of black stood out as her sun kissed face lit up in her laughter. Her purple eyes were twinkling with humour and her plump pink lips were set in a smirk.

She was 5ft9 and the joggers and tank top she wore hid the perfectly formed curves her body held.

Amethyst Giselle NaStasia had grown up quite a bit since she was dropped off in the London orphanage all those years ago.

She was now 16 and had the confidence of a striking spitfire.

"Meth you tormenting little witch get back here now," a voice rang around.

Amethyst flipped the badge in her fingers sitting on the banister with a smirk.

A handsome boy walked around the corner with his eyebrow raised. His black hair fell neatly around his face and his robes were on in a pristine condition. The green and silver crest on his chest stood out from the black fabric.

Tom Riddle had grown up just as much as Amethyst and as he had grown his looks had fallen into place.

He held his hand out, daring her to do anything else.

"I'm late, Meth," he said glowering at her as she continued to smirk at him flipping the badge up and down.

"You're such a spoil sport," Amethyst said leaning back dramatically. "Why do I hang around with two stuck up prefects again?" she asked before laughing as she fell backwards.

Tom sighed and went over to the banister.

She did this often when she was bored.

She finally reached the bottom floor before she suddenly started floating back up with the density of a bubble.

She flipped him the badge as she reached him.

He caught the badge and took off at a run.

Amethyst rolled her eyes before going to find some of her more normal and less rigid friends.

Rubicelle looked up as the portrait to the prefect's lounge opened.

She was the spitting image of her sister except for her eyes and the fact that when reading she had to wear glasses. Most of the time her hair was down like a curtain around her face unlike her sister's organised pony tail.

Tom entered and threw her an exaggerated look.

She smiled slightly knowing she was thankful that her twin had decided to steal Tom's badge instead of her own like she had been planning before hand.

"You're late Riddle," the head boy said coldly.

"I had to deal with Amethyst," Tom said just as cold.

It was known all around Hogwarts that Amethyst was like a poltergeist when she got started.

No one else questioned his lateness.

The meeting droned on and on.

"Last thing is we've been asked by professor Dumbledore to keep Amethyst NaStasia away from the house elves. It seems the elves have taken a liking to NaStasia and they're fighting over who gets to do things for her,"

Rubicelle shook her head subtly how on earth was it that her sister managed to cause mayhem without even trying.

"That will more than likely fall to the two of you," the head girl said pointing to Rubicelle and Tom.

"Pssh you try keeping tabs on her," Tom said rubbing his temples. "It's like trying to keep tabs on a niffler in a jewellery store,"

"Don't forget to keep an eye out on anyone who looks suspicious, these attacks are dwindling but the professors believe the worse is still to come,"

"It's hard to believe we've only been at school two month, I can already feel the grey hairs," the head girl said shaking her head as a dismissal.

Rubicelle hooked arms with Tom.

"So where did you leave that twin of mine,"

"Third floor," Tom shrugged taking her book bag.

Tom treated the twins like his little sisters they were nine months younger than him and he never let them forget.

At first they had complained but then they had just accepted that he wanted to do it for them and they just let him get on with it.

They walked towards the Slytherin Common room and found just the girl they'd been looking for and she was in a blazing row with Tristan Lestrange.

"You had no right," Amethyst snarled.

"The brat was in my seat," Lestrange snapped back. "He deserved everything he got and more,"

Rubicelle winced as she saw a cowering little third year hiding behind Amethyst.

Despite all her sister's faults she was a fierce defender of the Slytherin under years.

Tom tensed beside her.

He was fiercely defensive of both her and Amethyst.

"You're off the team," Amethyst growled. "If you can't respect those around you, you can not function as part of a team,"

Amethyst had done the impossible and was not only the first female on the Slytherin Quidditch team in decades but also the first and only female Slytherin Quidditch captain since the school had been founded.

"You'll loose without me NaStasia," Lestrange mocked. "I'll be waiting for you to come begging me to take back my spot,"

Amethyst raised her eyebrow and her purple gaze pierced straight through the brute of a boy.

He stalked out of the room and towards the boys dorms.

Amethyst then turned and nodded to them before turning to the rest of the room.

"Quidditch tryouts are back on, looking for a beater," she shouted. "Spread it around. Tonight at five,"

"It's like three degrees though," someone complained.

"So don't come," Amethyst snarled.

She took Quidditch very seriously.

Five o'clock dawned and only the serious beaters had shown up knowing the firecracker captain had no tolerance for those that had no talent at all.

As support both Tom and Rubicelle were in the stands.

Amethyst was stood in her green and silver Quidditch robes with the fastest model broom.

After their first trip to Diagon Alley the twins had found they had efficient funds to buy half of England and still live comfortably.

They had transferred some into a vault for Tom and then left the rest alone.

It took less than an hour before Amethyst had worked out just who her new beater was.

She smirked seeing it was the same boy that Lestrange had wronged earlier in the evening.

"Sick twist in fate. Lestrange isn't going to be happy. Meth best watch her back," Rubicelle said softly.

Tom squeezed her shoulder. "Lestrange goes anywhere near her and I'll have him six feet under,"

It was well known that Tom had all the purebloods under wraps.

They followed him around like some god.

The twins didn't question it but he knew they knew exactly what was happening.

With their gifts he would be surprised if they didn't.

Sometimes he felt guilty for never mentioning it with them but the part of him that cared for them wouldn't let him get them involved.

He'd protect them from everything and that included himself.

Rubicelle squeezed his arm giving him a tender smile before turning back to the practice that was taking place.

She knew one thing for certain as she watched them play that the other teams would be very lucky to win the cup that year.

* * *

><p>The first match of the season came around sooner than anyone anticipated.<p>

"I hope a bludger gets you in the face NaStasia," Lestrange sneered as he walked past the team the morning of the match.

Amethyst chuckled and blew a kiss towards the brute of a Slytherin.

"Must you wind him up?" Rubicelle groaned.

Amethyst rolled her eyes at her sister.

"What's he going to do? He hasn't tried anything since I kicked him off the team and he's not stupid enough to try something on the day of the match. All of Slytherin would have his guts for garters,"

Rubicelle knew it wasn't her sister's influence that kept Lestrange at bay but rather Tom's and she knew her sister wouldn't be happy about it at all.

"Oh hush, Celle, I've known all along why Lestrange hasn't tried anything but until tomorrow Quidditch comes first, after the match I'll deal with everything else," Amethyst said batting away her sister's thoughts as if she'd just very loudly vocalised them.

Rubicelle rolled her eyes.

Tom sat down opposite them and greeted them with a grin.

"Good luck for today," he said to Amethyst.

Amethyst narrowed her eyes.

"You're not coming to the match, why aren't you coming to the match?" she demanded.

Tom winced.

"I have other engagements. Things that need to be taken care of when the teachers are occupied. I'll try to be there for your catch,"

Amethyst was the best seeker in the school, she hadn't missed a snitch yet.

Amethyst pouted. "I was really hoping you'd be there, Tom,"

Tom looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"I've told you I'll try be there for your catch," _Do you want me to be caught by the teachers? _He added in thought.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Fine go be with your arse lickers but you better make it up to me,"

Tom nodded knowing if she really did mind him not being there she would have caused a fuss.

"Come on team we've got some pussy cats to demolish," Amethyst said standing with a smirk on her face.

Rubicelle chuckled and watched the seven silver and green clad players walk from the hall.

"Are you not going with them?" Tom quizzed.

"Lestrange is going to try something," Rubicelle stated in response. "I'm just making sure I stay near him in case I need to stop him hurting my sister,"

Tom tensed and suddenly looked conflicted, or at least conflicted to her, to everyone else he still looked like the calm and collected Slytherin Prince.

"Don't worry Tom, I can handle Lestrange just fine, as can Amethyst. You need to remember we're not the same little girls you knew nine years ago,"

With a wink at the boy she thought of as her brother she got up and trialled behind the younger Lestrange and his group of thugs.


	3. Chapter 3

_::Thoughts_

**Chapter 3: Pay back**

Slytherin won their first match by 190 points.

Tom, like he'd promised, saw Amethyst make her first catch of the season but in doing so he also saw Lestrange curse his sister off her broom on her victory lap.

All hell had broken loose after that and Lestrange had been put in the Hospital wing on the bed next to Amethyst by Tom and Rubicelle.

He had also been placed in two weeks of detention.

Amethyst only spent an hour in the wing before taking flight.

Having had the girl as a patient before and knowing there was no chance in returning her to the wing Madam Boris gave her potions to Rubicelle.

"I don't see why I have to take them. It was a bloody concussion. Lestrange couldn't hex a fly properly," Amethyst whined as her sister stood in front of her waving the potions.

"Just take it or I'll tell Tom you're being difficult,"

It was well known among the trio that Tom had the uncanny ability to get what he wanted from them despite everything.

Whether it be through blackmail or stubbornness.

"If he touches my broom I'm coming after you Celle," Amethyst said with narrowed eyes before downing the potion and throwing herself backwards onto her bed.

"I don't get why you don't like Hospitals," Rubicelle said shaking her head.

Amethyst closed her eyes at the memories that Rubicelle had just inspired.

"You never tell me what happened in that foster home, Meth, maybe if you just talk to-"

Amethyst got up and headed to the door.

"You always do this, Rubicelle! Why do you always have to try and make me talk?" she asked angrily.

Rubicelle stood up knowing her sister's temper wasn't something to get on the bad side of without being prepared.

"Because it's eating you up from the inside out, it always has,"

Amethyst whirled around to face her twin her purple eyes were blazing with anger and hatred that the memories had inspired.

"Just stop, Celle, I don't want to revisit that,"

Rubicelle knew Amethyst believed she had to be the strong one out of them but for once she wished Amethyst would let her be strong for her.

Amethyst walked over and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"It's the past, Rubes, I'd like to keep it that way,"

The dorm door burst open and Olive Hornby strutted in.

"Ugh I was hoping you'd have heard the news and wouldn't be here," Olive said with a nasal tone.

She had flat black hair that was styled into pigtails and was a slightly ordinary looking girl.

"Why what's happened?" Rubicelle asked as Amethyst pulled out of their embrace.

"Another muggle born has been attacked," the girl responded with a roll of her eyes as if it wasn't worth her time.

"Who was it?" Amethyst demanded of the girl.

It was common knowledge that the bully of a girl was frightened of Amethyst more than anything else.

Her boggart was of Amethyst smirking, something Amethyst took advantage of when she needed to.

Olive looked at her before sighing. "Some weirdo called James Mckinely. Such a horrid name. I'm just disappointed it wasn't that loser Myrtle from Ravenclaw,"

Amethyst smirked and Olive shrieked a little before rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

It was an effective way of clearing the girl from the room.

_Tom needs to stop this. _Rubicelle thought to her sister.

Amethyst shrugged. _I know._

* * *

><p>Tom looked up as his sister sat around him.<p>

"You need to stop, Tom," Rubicelle said looking her brother in the eye. "They don't deserve this,"

Tom just stood up.

"I appreciate your concern but its nothing to do with either of you. You have nothing to worry about and I'd prefer for my peace of mind that you left it all well enough alone,"

"They haven't done anything," Rubicelle said looking at the boy she considered her brother.

"They're muggle trash, you two know first hand how awful muggles are and these are the spawn of that evil," Tom said his eyes narrowed.

Amethyst knew she couldn't say anything. She didn't like muggleborns either but she wouldn't do this to them, her brother was taking it too far.

"Tom,-"

"No, Amethyst, if you love me and trust me, the pair of you will stay out of this it isn't safe," Tom said before walking away.

The girls watched as a gaggle of upperclassmen purebloods followed their brother out of the common room.

"He's lost control of it," Amethyst said shaking her head. "But he's determined to get it back under control so he can use it how he wants,"

"What can we do?" Rubicelle asked looking horrified.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, not without loosing Tom, and I'd rather have all the mudbloods in this place drop dead before loosing him," Amethyst said standing up.

"For someone who defends those lesser of herself you can be heartless, Meth," Rubicelle said shaking her head.

Amethyst grinned. "What can I say? you got all the heart in our development in the womb,"

"Miss NaStasia!"

Amethyst started awake looking at the aging transfiguration teacher.

"Yes professor Dumbledore?"

She could remember when the professor came to the orphanage for them.

***Flashback***

_She, Rubicelle and Tom were all in Tom's room laughing at how Tony Campbell had mysteriously lost his shorts._

"_That was brilliant, Meth," Tom chuckled nudging her._

"_Well only I can make fun of you, you should know that by now Tommy," Amethyst said with a grin._

_There was a knock on the door and eerily as one they turned to watch Mrs Cole leave an old man at the doorway._

"_Who are you?" Tom demanded placing himself slightly in front of the girls._

_Rubicelle hid behind her brother but Amethyst just watched curiously. _

_This man looked very influential but she didn't understand his thoughts. _

_Why was he so worried?_

"_You're here to take us to Hogwarts," Amethyst said bluntly._

"_Ah Miss NaStasia, Mrs Cole warned me about your rudeness," Dumbledore said with a slight smile. "But alas yes you are correct, I'm here to inform you about Hogwarts,"_

"_A school for witches and wizards like us?" Tom asked looking to Amethyst for confirmation._

_Amethyst nodded._

_Dumbledore was curious as to how the three interacted. _

_They were obviously very closed children but they seemed to complete each other._

"_I must say thought that theft, rudeness, lying and misbehaviour is not tolerated at Hogwarts,"_

"_How do we know you're not lying? You could be just coming to lock us away," Tom demanded._

_The wardrobe erupted in flames and the box of goodies that Amethyst and Tom had collected from those that tried to bully them appeared out of the flames._

"_It will not be tolerated," Dumbledore emphasised again gesturing to the box._

"_They deserved it," Amethyst snapped. "Those that prey on the weak deserve every punishment that's thrown their way," _

_Dumbledore gave them their letters and departed with only one thought in mind._

_::They must be watched, such dark words out of a child's mouth indicates a dark future and I will not loose these children to the dark._

***End Flashback***

Amethyst remembered been offended by his thoughts and she still was.

Dumbledore still thought the three of them needed watching.

Especially her and Tom according to him.

"Your ignorance to what I'm teaching you is very rude," he said sternly. "Perhaps another detention is what you need,"

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"If they haven't taken away the troubling behaviour that you've seen in me for six years how will one more make a difference professor. Perhaps if you want me to listen to you, you should be more interesting to listen to," she said before standing and walking from the room.

_::Very troubling._

She rolled her eyes at the stray thought from the man.

"Well, well, well, look who I've found,"

Amethyst raised her eyebrow as Lestrange and his bunch of idiot friends surrounded her.

She knew Lestrange's older brother was in the group that surrounded Tom but the boy in front of her was nothing more than a nuisance.

"Move Tristan, I'm not in the mood," she snapped.

She was outnumbered seven to one and while she could prevent physical attacks her gifts didn't allow her to prevent magical ones.

She saw the blow coming before it came with help of her telepathy so she solidified her density making her as heavy and hard as the school itself.

"Shit!" he cursed as he knuckled broke on her cheek. "Get her!"

The rest of them tried jumping on her and they just fell through her and into each other.

"_Crucio_," Lestrange snarled at her.

Amethyst detached her mind from her body she watched herself shudder and arch but she felt none of the pain her body did.

The curse lifted and she let herself back into her body.

It ached but she stood with her eyebrow raised.

"Big mistake," she snarled.

"Indeed it was,"

Amethyst didn't turn as her brother and sister came to stand at either side of her.

"_Crucio_," Tom snapped at the Lestrange.

His screams echoed around them and Amethyst felt Rubicelle start to shudder as she felt the pain that Lestrange was in.

Amethyst pulled Tom's wand to her with her telekinesis.

He looked at her and she saw a flash of red before he realised who it was who disarmed him.

Amethyst let her eyes trail to Rubicelle who was shivering slightly and Tom blanched before nodding to Amethyst.

"You're lucky, Lestrange, that's all I'm going to say," Tom said before turning around and leading his sisters away.

Amethyst handed him his wand back and the three of them walked in silence not mentioning what had just happened.

Rubicelle shuddered.

How far would her brother had gone had Amethyst not stepped in?


	4. Chapter 4

_::Thoughts_

**Chapter 4: Detentions.**

Tom laughed as his sisters pulled him along Hogsmeade.

"What is so urgent?"

"Well we haven't had you to ourselves in a while," Rubicelle said with a shrug.

Tom threw his arms around their shoulders.

"Picture perfect," Amethyst grinned as she pulled her camera out of her pocket and used her telekinesis to take a photo of them.

They took several more pictures of the three of them, one with silly faces, another with Tom behind Rubicelle and Amethyst on Tom's back, one of Rubicelle and Amethyst together, the others different variants of the three of them together.

"You're both nutters," Tom said shaking his head with a grin.

"You love us though," Rubicelle said with a smile.

Tom nodded.

"I'm just happy we did this today. It seems that we haven't spent time just the three of us in a while,"

"Because we haven't," Amethyst said dryly. "You're always busy,"

"My studies-"

"Don't insult me Tom," Amethyst said tapping her head.

Her gift was like a human lie detector.

Tom sighed and shrugged.

"Things are just a little hectic at the moment,"

"Well I think we need to manage our time better," Rubicelle said with a huff. "From now on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays are reserved for jus us three, on a Tuesday and Thursday we'll meet in the library after dinner and on Saturdays we'll meet in the common room,"

"Rubes, I'm busy most Saturdays," Amethyst said with a shrug.

"Fine Sundays then," Rubicelle said reluctantly sticking her nose up as if Amethyst did it on purpose.

Tom snickered at the twins antics.

Amethyst nudged him in the side.

"Shut it you,"

* * *

><p>That night Amethyst wandered the halls.<p>

It was half past twelve and she wasn't tired so she'd decided to take a stroll.

It was a full moon and she grinned.

She loved how the moon lit up the sky, it was like a candle in the midst of a black out.

Footsteps made her tense and she rolled her eyes.

Yet another detention coming her way no doubt.

A very frazzled looking professor Merrythought walked around the corner.

His thoughts screamed at her.

_::Slytherins! Always bloody Slytherins why can't they just respect the rules. _

"Evening professor," Amethyst said chipper knowing his temper was likely to flare at her nonchalance.

"Detention with Caretaker Pringle!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to get your knickers in a twist," she snorted.

The professor's mental breakdown as he walked away wouldn't have been noticeable for anyone to know had it been anyone else that had caused it.

_::No good rotten kids, who do they think they are! Walking around this precious school like little hooligans! I should report them but that idiot of a head teacher wouldn't do a thing about it, that's it! I've had it, I've had enough of these brats and this school!_

His mental rant was heard from several corridors on and Amethyst couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>The next night she walked into the trophy room to find Tom and a few of his followers sat around waiting for her.<p>

"Meth?" Tom quizzed looking slightly horrified. "Have you got detention?"

Amethyst nodded.

"Merrythought caught me out of bed last night,"

_::Go, skip detention, please._

Amethyst looked at him peculiar but shook her head.

_::Amethyst please, I can't stand by and let him hit you._

"So what have you got for us to do my dear old Pringle, it's been so long since I last saw you," Amethyst asked of the caretaker.

Apollyon Pringle was a grubby caretaker that look like he'd been dragged through the forbidden forest backwards by angry centaurs. He had yellow and black crooked teeth and his hair was limp and greying.

The caretaker's eerie grin made Amethyst recoil inside.

They were in for a rough night.

Tom had to grit his teeth every time Pringle lashed his sister as they cleaned the floor with nothing but shoe brushes and cold water.

The look of gratifying satisfaction on Pringle's face as he hit them made Tom's blood boil.

Tom caught his sister's eye.

_::Meth, this is killing me, I can't sit here helpless to stop him hitting you._

He saw anger spike in her eyes.

_::I can handle myself, intervene and I'll do something you'll regret!_

Tom winced he knew Rubicelle was more open to him protecting them.

Amethyst hated been thought of as weak and she lived to prove she was tougher than most.

He watched through horrified eyes as she wound the caretaker up so much that he lashed her extra.

He could hear Avery and Dray Lestrange behind him murmuring about how well she was taking it.

He clenched his fists and by the end of the detention he had streaks of blood dripping down his palm.

"Go ahead, I'll meet you in the common room," Tom said to his friends before turning to Amethyst.

As they walked out of the room together he slammed her into the wall.

"What were you playing at?" he hissed.

"Maybe if you stopped treating me like I'm six years old I won't set out to prove to you that I'm not," she snapped shoving him off her. "I'm the same age as you Tom, so try treating me like it. Rubicelle might not mind you been so protective of her but I do and I won't stand for it,"

Tom felt like he'd been slapped.

_::Where was this coming from?_

"This is coming from the fact that you've got a great big dirty basilisk loose in the castle and you won't tell either of us what's happening because you're scared to get us involved," Amethyst growled.

She knew it was all out of the blue but she was fed up of how he treated them like little girls.

Tom snarled at her and she fell silent.

Despite knowing she could beat him easily, Amethyst had always been slightly afraid of her brother's anger.

"You're my little sisters. Out of everyone in this entire world you two are the two I'd kill and die for, you're my only weakness and I'm sorry if I'm overprotective but I won't let anyone get to me through you two. What I do, I do to keep you both safe and I will continue to do it even if it means doing something you don't like,"

Amethyst looked at him and shook her head.

"I can look after myself,"

"Obviously not after tonight, if provoking a crazy lash happy caretaker is what you call looking after yourself then I question your sanity. Pull something like that again and I won't hesitate to make it so you can't, even if it means locking you in a cupboard somewhere to keep you safe," he snarled.

Amethyst blinked.

His eyes and mind both screamed that he was deadly serious.

She was both touched and scared by his declaration.

"Are you coming to the common room?" he asked when she didn't respond.

She nodded once and let him put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I've scared you," he whispered.

"Don't be stupid, Tommy, I was just surprised you knew that much vocabulary," she snickered deciding not to dwell on it.

Tom nudged her in the side with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle raised her eyebrow as Tom sat opposite her the next day in the library.<p>

"Is there a reason you're here?" she quizzed.

"Is it illegal for me to come and see my little sister?" Tom responded.

Rubicelle shook her head.

"Just different is all, I'm not used to having company when I'm doing my homework,"

Tom shrugged.

Rubicelle was the type of person who enjoyed solitude now and again and she usually had it in the library seen as Amethyst had never stepped foot into the place and Tom only went in when he needed to.

It always surprised Tom how shy Rubicelle actually was.

When the girl was angry she could take on anyone that wronged her but Rubicelle was the patient and caring one of the group the majority of the time and she was usually found with a book under her nose.

"Have you had any visions lately?" he asked out of the blue.

Rubicelle looked at him before shaking her head and looking back to her essay.

"No, none that you need to know about,"

Tom nodded and accepted this and Rubicelle could feel his acceptance.

She had though, she'd had a vision of her brother and the half giant third year in Gryffindor.

It involved a giant spider and her brother framing the half giant for a murder.

She didn't tell him though, just in case it set things into motion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Christmas spoils**

The students screamed and ran covering their heads from the great hall as food splattered everywhere.

Amethyst cackled doubled over as her spell caused the greatest food fight that Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Miss NaStasia?"

Amethyst sobered up and looked around.

Headmaster Dippet was stood there looking rather emotional.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Would you come with me please?"

Amethyst nodded and followed him.

His thoughts told her nothing about why she was been carted away from her entertainment.

"Sir what's this about?" she asked as they entered the office.

Dippet sat down and clasped his hands together.

He knew from past meetings that the girl wouldn't sit down until she felt at ease.

"We've had a report that a foster couple in which you spent some of your childhood with is being charged for sexual assault on multiple girls that they've taken care of. A request has been made that you put evidence forwards to see what truths are held in these allegations,"

Amethyst's mind froze.

"Miss NaStasia?"

"No," she snapped coming out of her stupor. "I won't do it,"

"But this is a serious -,"

"I won't do it. I refuse to drag all that up again," Amethyst snarled her eyes blazing. "No one and I mean no one knows what went on in that foster home and I intend to keep it that way,"

Dippet rubbed his temples. "These people deserve to be punished Amethyst, if not for yourself at least testify for the other girls,"

"No," she snarled. "It was everyone for themselves back then and its still like that as far as I care,"

"If these allegations are true Amethyst one of the girls became pregnant -,"

Amethyst walked out of the door slamming it shut behind her.

She wouldn't let him fetch it all back up especially so close to Christmas.

Christmas was four days away and opening it all up would spoil it for all of them.

* * *

><p>"Amethyst are you ok?"<p>

Amethyst looked up to see Rubicelle looking at her concerned.

"You emotions are all over the place,"

Her sister's lips were moving and yet Amethyst wasn't processing anything she said, it was as if a mute button had been pressed.

"She's been like this since getting back from Dippet yesterday," Tom said with a worried glance to Amethyst.

Rubicelle bit her lip. "She didn't come to bed last night,"

Tom went to touch the eldest of the twins and a purple shield flared up and he cursed as it burnt his hand.

"Wow, that's a rare occurrence," Rubicelle said her brows furrowing.

"Is there a way through it?"

Rubicelle reached out and as if realising who it was the shield evaporated and allowed Rubicelle to touch her twin's shoulder.

"What's wrong Meth?" she asked firmly shaking her sister slightly.

Amethyst blinked.

"The past is becoming the future," she snapped her anger appearing from nowhere as she flew from the couch.

Her eyes were blazing and there was nothing but pure anger in Amethyst's eyes.

"The past is supposed to stay in the past. Why the hell does it need to reappear now? That bastard!"

Tom and Rubicelle watched as Amethyst stormed from the common room leaving accidental destruction in her wake.

"The only time she ever has this reaction is when that foster home is mentioned," Tom said softly.

Rubicelle's eyes went unfocused as she checked the future.

_They were in a court room, there were several dozens of girls in the room. Amethyst was on the stand._

"_Do you swear to tell the whole truth, Miss NaStasia?"_

_Amethyst nodded. "I swear,"_

"_When you were of six years old you were placed under the care of Mr and Mrs Travis for approximately six months, is this correct?"_

_Amethyst nodded. "It is," _

"_Would you say you were treated relatively fair by the couple?"_

"_That depends on your definition of fair. I was clothed and fed and most of my physical needs were met but emotionally and mentally they were far from fair. At a night time when Mr Travis had had too much to drink he would have Mrs Travis to fetch one of us girls to him. Usually it was the first one she found, we usually hid, it was like a game of hide and seek but more serious. When I first got there, I didn't know how things went so I was found more often than the other girls," Amethyst said emotionlessly._

"_When you say you were found, what do you mean? What would Mr and Mrs Travis do?"_

"_Mrs Travis would come into the bedroom we shared and because I didn't know how to play for the first month or so I'd be the one she found. She led me by the hand to the front room and push me in to him gently before locking the door behind me. She'd go off and clean the house and look after the other children. Mr Travis would be sat in his chair by the coffee table and at first he'd offer a hot chocolate and I thought I was in for a treat but the treats didn't come free. He'd start slow with just a casual touch if you resisted you'd be hit with his belt and as the night went on it'd be more serious. There was nothing that could be done, if you tried he'd beat you until you couldn't move and do it anyway,"_

"_When you say do it, what do you mean? Could you be more clearer?" _

_Amethyst's face contorted in absolute rage. "He'd rape us and beat us and molest us until we felt the need to bathe in scolding water just to get his dirty germs off us but it'd never work, is that what you wanted to know? Do you want to know how his fingers felt pawing at skin unused to touch? Or how the stench of his breath would wash over us? Or maybe even how he'd stroke our hair as if he cared for us? Is that enough?" _

"_Did Mrs Travis know?"_

"_Of course the old bat knew, she led us to him like lambs to a slaughter and then she'd come in after he'd finished and pick us up off the ground and take us for a bath as if nothing had happened," _

"_No further questions,"_

Rubicelle gasped tears dripping from her eyes.

"Celle? What's wrong?"

"I can't believe she never told me," she gasped before running out of the room in pursuit of her sister.

* * *

><p>Christmas dawned and Tom was the only one who didn't know what had happened in Dippet's office.<p>

The atmosphere between the twins was electrifying.

Amethyst wasn't happy that her sister knew at all.

"Come on can't you both just let it go so we can enjoy Christmas?" Tom suggested.

He wasn't happy that he didn't know what they were arguing about but he knew he'd be told eventually.

Amethyst snarled at him. "You've no right to expect to be told. When do you ever tell us things?"

"Don't take this out on him," Rubicelle snapped. "just because you're mad that it's all been brought up again-"

"Shut up you nosy cow," Amethyst growled. "If you didn't feel the need to nosy into my business I wouldn't be taking it out on anyone,"

"I see the future Amethyst it isn't something I can't help,"

"No but you purposely went searching for it,"

"I was worried is it a crime!"

Tom put a hand on both girls shoulders. "Its Christmas, do you really want to spend it arguing? You're sisters and you're both been unreasonable,"

The two girls looked at him and then to each other.

Were they been unreasonable?

They didn't need to communicate with each other to know what the other was thinking.

They knew they were.

It wasn't fair on Tom to allow their spat to affect his Christmas.

They nodded and the atmosphere settled.

"It's snowing!" Amethyst suddenly exclaimed excited, hearing someone's far off thoughts.

Rubicelle groaned knowing Amethyst was going to drag them into the snow.

Tom laughed and it amazed him how easily they could get over something when they agreed to.

* * *

><p>Later that night while Tom was with his pureblood friends the twins sat in front of the fire in their pyjama's with hot chocolate.<p>

"I'm sorry for snooping," Rubicelle said softly as Amethyst watched the flames.

Amethyst shook her head. "You were right, you can't help what you see any more than I can help what I hear. It was just a shock, you know? I've kept it in for so long and you telling me you know and how you know just got to me,"

"Are you going to testify like in my vision?"

Amethyst looked at her hands and nodded. "I think I will,"

She didn't tell her sister of the thoughts that had been swilling around in her mind since finding out about the trial but she had no doubt that Rubicelle would find out closer to the day.

It was time the Muggles paid for what they did to her and she'd be damned if she let them get off with just a lousy sentence in jail.

Rubicelle watched as the whole of her sister's eyes flashed pure purple before changing back to their usual whites.

Amethyst was planning something and it was obvious it was nothing good if it could make her sister's magic react so drastically.

Rubicelle put a hand on her sister's knee.

Amethyst looked up and give her a reassuring smile.

Rubicelle could tell her sister was content and it worried her that after such a reaction that her sister could be so calm and content.

Just what did her sister have planned?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Trials**

"I have to be there sir she's my sister," Rubicelle said stubbornly.

"I understand that you want to support her, Miss NaStasia, but it's a closed trial," Headmaster Dippet said shaking his head sadly.

"Sir-"

"I'm afraid my mind is made up, Rubicelle, please return to classes,"

Rubicelle spared the Headmaster a glare before storming from the office.

They weren't allowing her to go to the trial and Amethyst was surprisingly agreeing with them.

Her sister didn't want her there.

Amethyst appeared from the wall to the right smirking.

"Told you so," she sang.

"Why are you so jolly?"

"Because I know you're not going to be able to come,"

An idea struck Rubicelle.

"I'll just turn invisible and follow you,"

Amethyst's smirk dropped.

"No,"

"Meth-"

"Rubes, for once please just let me do this on my own. I need to fight these demons on my own," Amethyst said looking her sister in the eye.

Rubicelle sighed seeing how serious Amethyst was about doing it on her own.

"Fine, I won't come,"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

Amethyst grinned and hugged her twin.

* * *

><p>Tom chuckled at Rubicelle's pout as she sat in the common room later that day.<p>

"Tom don't laugh I really want to be there for her but she won't let me,"

The twins had finally told him what had happened.

"It's up to her, Rubes,"

"I know and I've promised her I'll stay out of it," Rubicelle sighed. "I just know she's going to do something stupid,"

"This is Amethyst, Celle, she doesn't possess the ability to be subtle so if she does try anything she'll be found out,"

Rubicelle raised her eyebrow.

It was well known Amethyst could be the sneakiest out of them when she was determined enough.

Tom obviously knew what she was thinking and shrugged before changing the subject.

"So how's the love life?"

Rubicelle slapped him upside of the head before turning and walking down to the dorms.

Tom shook his head rubbing the spot she'd hit.

* * *

><p>Two days later Amethyst made her way to a court in London.<p>

She took a deep breath as she was lead into the court room.

There were girls there that she knew and other's she didn't but she knew if everyone of them had been under the Travis' care then everyone of those girls had been violated in the worst possible way.

"I'll be outside, Amethyst, don't hesitate to come and find me if this gets too bad for you," Dippet said motioning to the seats behind him.

Amethyst nodded before going to her allocated seat.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle gasped as a vision overtook her.<p>

She looked at Tom with horror.

"What?" Tom demanded.

"I told you she was going to do something stupid," Rubicelle hissed her whole eyes flashing a yellowy orange. "That stupid idiot, she never thinks! How could she do this? It's going to end badly surely she knows this!"

Tom winced.

What had Amethyst gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>"It's been years,"<p>

Amethyst turned around to see a girl she had been in foster care with, she was three years older.

She had black hair with brown eyes and splashes of freckles.

"Tanya," she said inclining her head.

"If there was anyone I was surprised to see out there it was you," Tanya said crossing her arms.

Amethyst shrugged. "They deserved to be punished,"

"You were his favourite. Why didn't you tell them that?" Tanya asked with a mocking glint in her eye.

"Do I look like the type of person who wants to end up in involuntary counselling," Amethyst snapped.

"I see your anger hasn't improved any,"

"Neither has your bitchiness. It's amazing how much cows stay the same,"

"You're one to talk Amethyst,"

"Indeed I am. At least I wasn't a suck up though,"

"No you were a suck off instead wasn't you,"

Amethyst slapped the girl glaring. "Don't even go there,"

"Did I hit a nerve, Gem?"

Amethyst growled and the older girl smirked.

"I guess I did,"

"What do you want Tanya?" Amethyst demanded her patience running thin.

"I'm trying to figure out why you're here. The last time I saw you the last words out of your mouth were 'burn in hell' so why of all people would you show up to give evidence to help others,"

"Maybe I've changed,"

"A leopard can't change it's spots, NaStasia,"

"Maybe not but neither can a cow,"

"What are you actually doing here?" the girl demanded glaring.

Amethyst smirked. "That's something you'll never know," she whispered in the girl's ear. "Just know I will never forget just what _you _did,"

Tanya paled.

Amethyst nodded and walked away.

The girl would pay but not then, it wasn't her time.

* * *

><p>"What is she going to do, Celle?" Tom asked trying to calm the girl down.<p>

Rubicelle pushed him away. "I need to get to London,"

"That isn't going to happen,"

"Well it needs to happen, Tom, do you not realise how serious this is?"

"No because you won't tell me," Tom stressed.

"Exactly, very important, so why are you stopping us from going,"

Tom ran a hand through his hair.

There was no chance he was calming down the youngest twin now she was in full panic mode.

* * *

><p>Amethyst smirked as she walked through the wall and walking around the corner to the Headmaster.<p>

"How's it going?"

"The verdict should be made soon," Amethyst said nodding wiping her smirk away.

Dippet nodded. "I'm proud of you Amethyst,"

"I had to see them sent down,"

"You had best get back in there,"

Amethyst nodded and entered she sat next to a girl she didn't know knowing that those she had known would remember her parting words and promise.

She flipped a diamond ring in her hand not paying attention to it but making sure she caught it every time.

An alarm sounded around them and several police officers exited swiftly.

Amethyst smirked they were about to find her little surprise.

Dippet followed the gaggle of police officers wondering what had happened.

There was a foul smell and several of the officers had backed away from fear of vomiting.

Slowly and carefully he made his way forwards.

He gagged seeing what he did before rushing backwards to empty his stomach.

* * *

><p>"What is she going to do?" Tom asked again.<p>

Rubicelle stopped and shook her head at him.

"Not going to do, already has done,"

"What has she done?"

Rubicelle's eyes swelled with tears.

How could Amethyst be so stupid?

What if she got caught?

What would they do to her?

"Celle what has she done?"

"It's awful Tom, she's not even feeling guilty about it,"

"What has she done," he stressed.

Tom could feel the panic rising, it must have been something truly bad for Rubicelle to act as she was.

He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Rubicelle, tell me what she's done," he said with urgency in his voice.

He needed to know so he didn't jump to conclusions.

Rubicelle looked him in the eye and with a sob she responded.

"She's killed them,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Repercussions**

Amethyst sat down in the Slytherin common room knowing her sister knew what she'd done.

Sure enough Rubicelle came flying at her rage written all over her face.

"How could you do that to them!"

Amethyst snarled. "They deserved everything they got and more,"

"You made it look like suicide!"

"It was suicide,"

"By your hand,"

"No by Imperius curse," Amethyst snapped. "They did it to each other,"

"That doesn't make it ok, its still only because of you that they did it,"

"So what! You have no idea of the horrors I went through because of them,"

"Because you won't tell me!"

Amethyst had nothing to say to that.

"You kept the diamond ring,"

Amethyst looked down to her right hand middle finger to where a gold diamond ring sat. "So what if I did,"

"This is wrong, Amethyst,"

"If its so wrong go to Dippet and Dumbledore and tell them what I did," Amethyst challenged looking her twin in the eye.

Rubicelle could feel her sister's surety, she knew she wouldn't say a thing.

Amethyst nodded. "That's what I thought,"

"I'm scared for you Meth, what if they catch you?"

"They won't, they have no idea about my abilities so I couldn't have gotten into the room anyway and I didn't use my wand for the spell so they can't trace the magic either,"

Rubicelle put her head in her hands.

What could she do?

Amethyst placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Nothing," Amethyst answered out loud. "What's done is done, Celle, and it won't do you any good to dwell on it,"

Rubicelle sighed but accepted it.

What else could she do?

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks Rubicelle kept her distance from her sister needing to clear her head and Amethyst let her, she knew Rubicelle well enough to let her have some time.<p>

Amethyst pushed her self and her team to the best of their abilities in Quidditch.

The Slytherins were practically drooling at their chances in the Quidditch cup.

"We're in it to win it," Amethyst grinned after another gruelling practice.

As she exited the changing rooms she blinked in surprise to see Tom stood there waiting for her.

She hadn't spoken to him properly since the trial.

"How did it feel to watch them?" he asked softly leading her on a walk around the lake.

"Don't get me wrong, Tom, I know murder isn't a good thing but watching the bastards that haunted my childhood die by my hand was the best thing I have ever witnessed in my life," she said with no doubt in her voice.

She knew it wasn't right for her to feel good about the murders she'd committed but she did and she accepted that but she knew she wasn't about to go out and kill everyone that got on her bad side. The Travis' had had a special hate and it was that that lead her to kill them.

Tom nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

He shook his head and Amethyst felt her anger flare.

Tom watched as the white's of his sister's eyes turned purple in her anger.

"You will tell me or I will walk away from here and never speak to you again," she hissed.

Tom sighed and knew he had no choice.

He watched her eyes go slowly back to normal.

"I'm back in control of the basilisk and I'm not interested in petrifying the spawn in this castle, Meth, I want them dead, I'm going to finish Slytherin's work once and for all,"

He said it with so much surety and his mind screamed his determination that she knew he was deadly serious.

"I won't stand in your way," Amethyst said with loyalty looking him in the eyes.

He pulled her to him hugging her.

"I knew you of all people would understand,"

She nodded, sometimes you just felt the responsibility for things on your shoulders.

* * *

><p>It was a further two weeks before Rubicelle started to act normally around Amethyst again.<p>

"I missed you," she shrugged. "And I decided that if I'd have seen them I'd have most probably hurt them, maybe even kill them, for hurting you as well,"

Amethyst hugged her twin knowing it had just cost Rubicelle a lot to own up to that.

The trio fell back into place and they were stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>Another Quidditch match passed and Slytherin won by 200 points Amethyst was on a high for a week afterwards.<p>

"I see your Quidditch skills don't flow over into your potions skills Amethyst," chortled Horace Slughorn.

Amethyst shrugged. "Not really, Rubicelle got all the academic brains,"

Rubicelle scowled at her sister.

It was well known that Slughorn was a collector and the twins had been on his must get list since third year.

The potions professor and head of Slytherin had already collected Tom.

Tom chuckled from in front of them.

"Professor, Amethyst hasn't the patience for potions and Rubicelle has the patience of a nun if anyone could strive in this subject its her," he said backing Amethyst.

Rubicelle glared at them as the professor chortled.

"Well we're having a little gathering on Thursday girls and I know from your schedules that you're both free so Tom here will show you where our meeting room is," the professor said.

"Sorry professor emergency Quidditch meeting that night in the common room. Rubicelle will be more than happy to tell me what happens though," Amethyst said with a sly grin at her twin.

_I'm going to kill you. _Rubicelle thought bluntly.

_You wouldn't do that, you know I'd haunt you afterwards and I'd make sure you could never get rid of me. _Amethyst thought back.

Rubicelle's scowl deepened. _Evil_.

Amethyst just smirked.

"You'll be missing a great night, Amethyst," Tom said his face deadly serious but his thoughts laced with humour.

"I'll live,"

The bell went and the three of them walked out together leaving behind their head of house scratching his head with bewilderment knowing he'd just missed something.

"I can't believe you Amethyst Giselle NaStasia!" Rubicelle exploded.

Amethyst laughed. "I'm disappointed in you Rubicelle Lovela NaStasia, surely you saw it coming,"

Rubicelle glowered at her sister, sometimes Amethyst dodged her visions by not making a decision about something until a split second before doing it.

"You're horrid," Rubicelle groaned.

"You need to socialise, Rubes, there's only you out of us that doesn't have other friends around this place," Amethyst shrugged.

"I wouldn't call the followers that follow the pair of you around like sheep, friends," Rubicelle said with a huff.

"Meh there good enough for when you two perfects go do your perfectly obedient jobs," Amethyst said with a snicker.

She had never thought about it before but she guessed people saw her as the Slytherin Princess.

Shrugging she banished the thought, she didn't want to rule over anyone she just wanted to be in charge of herself.

"One its prefects and two don't use that word, I hate it," Rubicelle said scowling.

"Dumbledore's specially trained obedient perfect prefects," Amethyst teased.

Rubicelle glowered. "Animals are trained and obedient, not people,"

Amethyst snickered, she knew how her sister was with things like that, she hated people that thought people could be trained to obey.

"Guys," Tom sighed defusing the situation before it could get out of hand.

Amethyst just let out her melodic laugh before running through the wall to the left no doubt going to the kitchen.

"She eats loads and yet I can bet you I weigh more than her," Rubicelle said rolling her eyes.

"I bet you both weigh next to nothing though," Tom said eying up his sister's figure.

Both were in size sixes and it made them look fragile to him.

"So how did you do on Dumbledore's test?" Tom asked her.

"O, you?" she asked with a smile.

"Same, do you know what Amethyst got?"

"She didn't take the test, she sat and drew over it," Rubicelle shrugged.

Amethyst could draw like the best of them but Tom doubted Dumbledore would mark her for her drawings.

"Dumbledore is going to get a meeting between Amethyst, Dippet, himself and McGonagall, he wants McGonagall to tutor her,"

* * *

><p>Three days later Amethyst walked into the Slytherin common room smirking.<p>

"What have you done?" Tom groaned.

"Dumbledore has just been taken down. I was tested to see if I needed a tutor and Dippet said I was one of the most talented students in Transfiguration only second to McGonagall herself. Dumbledore wasn't happy at all because McGonagall is his protégé," she cackled.

Tom's eyes glittered.

"I think we should become Animagius," he blurted.

Rubicelle grinned.

"I was wondering when you'd suggest it, I've been having visions of how you'd ask us all week," she snickered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Deaths**

The weeks up to the summer were hectic with the trio learning the Animagius transformation, Tom's secret life, prefect duties, Quidditch and general mayhem that Amethyst caused.

"Amethyst," Rubicelle whispered crawling into her sister's bed.

Amethyst groaned but rolled over to let her in.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

She was a sleep lover but Rubicelle knew she wouldn't mind been woken up for what she had just witnessed.

"Five but I needed to show you something," Rubicelle whispered before letting her vision replay.

Amethyst was wide awake after witnessing it. "That was one big ass snake,"

Rubicelle scowled. "You should be more worried about Myrtle than the snake, Amethyst,"

Amethyst shrugged. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry it happens? I'm not, that girl is annoying and the only thing Hornby has right is her opinion of that whiney cow,"

"It doesn't mean she should be killed," Rubicelle said getting worked up.

Amethyst could see tears in her sister's eyes and pulled her towards her.

"You may see these visions, Rubes, but it's not up to you to stop everyone of them," she whispered.

"I can't just let it happen. Tom can't do this,"

"He won't see sense and you know it,"

"Then I'll do something different, I won't go to Tom," Rubicelle stressed wanting her sister's help.

"You can't stick around Myrtle, Rubes, I won't let you be so careless, you could get hurt too,"

"Tom won't dare send that thing after her if I'm with her,"

Amethyst rubbed her temples.

"Looks like I'm sticking with you and the mudblood then doesn't it. But if I die instead of that whiney arse I'll use my afterlife to haunt the living daylights out of you," Amethyst huffed before turning around and closing her eyes signalling the end of discussion.

Instead of going back to her own bed though, Rubicelle stayed in her sister's bed and slept besides her.

* * *

><p>Tom was confused when he saw the twins start to hang around with the mublood from Ravenclaw.<p>

He knew it wasn't off Amethyst's back as she hated the Muggle born spawn just as much as him and he wondered what had Amethyst so worried to stick by her sister despite her awful company.

"I'm sworn to secrecy, Rubes knows you won't like it so she won't let me tell you," Amethyst said rolling her eyes. "If it was up to me I'd be doing something else instead of listening to that whiney brat,"

Amethyst felt him try to invade her mind and she pushed him out with such force he stumbled.

"That was rather rude," she said glaring at Tom. "Have you been hanging around with those arse lickers so much that you've forgotten what it's like not to have control over everyone?" she snapped.

Tom rubbed his temples. "Sorry, just rather impatient today,"

"I've got to say Tommy boy, you've changed this year. Ever since you found out you were related to Slytherin you've been acting like you're some kind of lord of the purebloods,"

"I am," he said instantly. "My ancestor is the one they all agree with and therefore-"

"Therefore nothing Tom, you're half blood, your father was a filthy muggle and if they find out they'll turn on you, carrying on this façade is going to put you in danger," Amethyst said seriously.

Tom shook his head. "No one is going to find out, I won't let them. You promised not to get in my way Meth, are you going back on that?"

Amethyst glowered at the boy she considered a brother. "Do NOT try to manipulate me, Tom, it won't work and it'll piss me off. I promised about your little snake issue not the rest of it. Those pureblood idiots are thugs and hanging around with them all the time is giving you a superiority complex,"

With that she turned on her heel and walked away from her brother.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle looked up when Tom said opposite to her and Myrtle in the library.<p>

"What are you playing at, Rubes?" he asked.

Rubicelle raised her eyebrow at her brother. "Nothing,"

"If you're not playing anything then why is Amethyst worried about you? You know she wouldn't hang around with this trash if it wasn't for something serious,"

Rubicelle heard Myrtle's intake of shaky breath and inwardly rolled her eyes, she had patience but with Myrtle she needed more than patience.

"That's my friend you're insulting Tom, and I don't know what Amethyst is worried about, she's just been her usual self," Rubicelle said stubbornly.

She wasn't going to let him kill anyone even if that meant she had to straddle herself with every Muggle born in the castle.

"Rubes-"

"No, Tom," Rubicelle said firmly.

Tom wasn't used to Rubicelle being like this with him.

Rubicelle watched her brother walk away and felt guilt swarm her, she loved him and she was doing what she was for him but she knew she couldn't tell him, if she did he'd stop her and then it'd all be for nothing.

What got to her though was despite her stepping in and straddling herself with the whiney Ravenclaw she could still see her death.

* * *

><p>It was a week later when everything spiralled downwards.<p>

"Amethyst!"

Amethyst shot up from her bed where she was reading a Quidditch magazine when she heard the hysterics in her sister's voice.

As Rubicelle entered the room with tears streaming down her face Amethyst felt like she'd been hit over the head with a hammer at how loud her sister's thoughts were.

It was done, Myrtle was gone, the first death.

"He's going to blame that third year Gryffindor because Dumbledore and the Governors are going to shut the school down," Rubicelle sobbed.

Amethyst nodded. "I need you to stay here, Celle, I'll be back soon but I need to make sure none of this comes back onto Tom,"

Rubicelle hiccupped and looked her sister in the eye, she didn't see any of the sadness that she felt and she knew from her sister's emotions the only thing her sister felt was worry for Tom.

"You don't even care,"

Amethyst looked away. "Not about the mudbloods, I wouldn't go to this extreme myself but it doesn't bother me that someone else has,"

Rubicelle couldn't believe how different they seemed at that moment.

They were twins shouldn't they have similarities in their personality?

Amethyst took Rubicelle by the shoulders. "It's a difference in opinion, Celle, it doesn't suddenly mean we're complete strangers. Now I need to go, go get a shower and camp out on my bed until I get back,"

Rubicelle watched her sister walk from the room her ponytail swishing with a sharp flick as she shut the door.

She collapsed on Amethyst's bed closing the hangings with force and let silent tears stream down her face.

Things were going to only get worse and she could see that loud and clear.

What scared her though was the blank spots where her's and Amethyst's futures should be.

* * *

><p>Amethyst let herself fall through the floors and down in to the chamber she knew where her brother was.<p>

Tom looked up in surprise as she saw her land gracefully.

He was grateful he had just put the snake back into its nest.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Your snake has just killed Myrtle, Rubicelle has been trying to protect her from it since she saw a vision of it happening. She's been trying to protect you from becoming a murderer and she'd devastated that she failed. I'm not here to lecture you, Tom, I'm here to help. The half giant Gryffindor has a man eating spider in a cupboard down by the kitchens, you can frame him. Dumbledore suspects this whole thing is something to do with you anyway but Dippet will believe you and honour you for finding the culprit,"

Tom looked at her with surprise.

_If Dumbledore knew then I'm done for_. He thought to himself.

Amethyst shook her head. "No you're not, Dumbledore only suspects, he can't prove anything, the only thing that'll happen will Dumbledore will watch you even more than he does now,"

Tom sighed. "Everything will prove to be wrong when the basilisk kills again so what does this matter,"

Amethyst slammed her brother to the wall glaring at him.

"That thing is not coming out again that's what matters. The teachers and governors are planning on shutting the school because its not safe. I don't know about you but I don't want to be full term with Mrs Cole again. I know you think of this place as home Tom, so protect it, save it from been shut," she snarled. "Because if you don't then you can forget about having any sisters. Rubicelle is devastated and I'm going to tell her that you lost control of the dammed thing again so she doesn't beat herself up too much,"

Tom watched his sister leave as suddenly as she'd arrived.

He rubbed his temples.

What a sticky situation this had turned into.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle looked up when Amethyst walked through the wall at the side of her bed.<p>

She had just gotten out of the shower and she had never felt so low.

Amethyst took her straight into her arms.

"Tom lost control of it tonight, that's why Myrtle died. She was in the toilet when the thing got out, Tom got it back under control before it could eat her," she whispered managing her emotions so Rubicelle couldn't tell she was lying.

They fell asleep that night with Amethyst cradling Rubicelle as if protecting her from anymore hurt.

* * *

><p>The next morning Headmaster Dippet stood in front of the students.<p>

There were black drapes hanging from the ceiling and the Ravenclaw table was covered in black hangings.

"Last night, Myrtle Henderson from Ravenclaw house was killed by the monster that has been haunting our school halls it was such an awful tragedy but because of this death the person controlling the monster made a mistake and was caught thanks to Mr Tom Riddle early this morning. I award Mr Riddle honours to the school and ask for everyone to have a minute silence for Myrtle,"

Rubicelle squeezed herself into her sister hiding her falling tears from everyone else.

How could she have missed it? Why hadn't she tried harder to save the girl?

_Because it was her time to go_, Amethyst whispered into her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Things Going Right**

Slytherin won both the house cup and the Quidditch cup and after Myrtle's death school got on as normal.

It was as if people forgot that there had been a monster in the halls.

Rubicelle slowly but surely got a hold of herself, the only lasting affect on the twin had been that her visions had vanished as her emotions messed with her ability to _see_.

"This holiday is going to be just what we need," Amethyst said grinning.

The twins were finally seventeen and now classed as adults in the wizarding world. Unfortunately though in the Muggle world they were still minors so the school had insisted they return back to the Orphanage.

The twins and Tom had a plan though.

They would go for a week before vanishing, those in the Muggle world would think they had run away while those in the magical world wouldn't know.

Amethyst had become frighteningly protective of Rubicelle and if anyone even looked at her sister in the wrong way then she hexed them.

Tom nodded.

"After the drama of this year, definitely,"

Rubicelle flinched slightly at the flippant mention of what had happened during the year.

"Relax, Celle, focus on what you can change and not what you can't," Amethyst said nudging her.

Dumbledore stepped in front of the three of them.

"May I have a word,"

Rubicelle nodded for them.

"I understand the three of you are of age now but I must stress the use of magic at the orphanage is strictly forbidden. We mustn't use our magic just to seem superior to another,"

Amethyst blatantly rolled her eyes showing the headmaster what she thought of that, Rubicelle nodded and Tom remained unmoved.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

_Such troubling children, it seems only Rubicelle can be saved._

Amethyst glared at the old transfiguration professor. "You would do well to remember that yourself, Professor, not everything is as it seems,"

Dumbledore stepped out of their way but Amethyst felt his eyes on her back.

"I can't wait to be done with this," Amethyst said scowling. "I hate school,"

"I'm thinking of asking Dippet if I can come back and be a teacher," Tom said with a grin. "I bet if I got the job Dumbledore would have a seizure,"

Rubicelle's eyes glazed slightly and a frustrated look came over her face.

Amethyst winced.

"Still having trouble?" Tom quizzed.

Amethyst nodded for her sister.

"She's too stressed. I think we deserve a holiday to abroad,"

Tom shrugged. "I can't I'm busy this holiday,"

"You're ditching us?" Amethyst said with outrage.

Tom rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just saying I'm not going to be around all the time so maybe on the weeks you two go abroad I'll go stay with Lestrange or Avery until you get back,"

"We're not going abroad," Rubicelle said. "It's NEWTs and I want to be ready to take them. Abroad doesn't have the facilities I need,"

"Am I the only one who thinks Summer holidays are meant for relaxation?" Amethyst stressed.

Tom and Rubicelle grinned at Amethyst's dramatics.

* * *

><p>Mrs Cole answered the front door and instantly felt a sense of dread when she saw who was on the opposite side.<p>

The three had grown up a lot since they were seven years old.

The twins were leggy, with pure white hair with a single streak of black, both were rather busty and were natural beauties.

The things that set them aside were that Amethyst had black eyeliner around her eyes making them stand out with her long eyelashes and her obvious attitude that spilled through her pores and Rubicelle had her glasses on and wore slightly more baggy clothes preferring comfort rather than fashion.

Tom stood at 6ft, his blue eyes were shrouded with mystery and unlike the twins' sun kissed faces he was pale, his black hair was neat as a pin and he stood looking confident and ready to fight his point.

"Ah, you're back,"

"We're not are we?" Amethyst said sarcastically before walking past the woman dragging her trunk inside.

Mrs Cole felt her irritation bubble at the girl.

She had always been the mouthier and more troublesome of the twins.

Tom and Rubicelle said nothing but followed Amethyst into the main hall.

"Dinner is at five," Mrs Cole said before spinning on her heel and going back to the office no doubt for some more sherry.

The halls and rooms looked just as dreary as they had on the twin's first day.

"I'm not wearing that uniform," Amethyst said seeing new uniforms on their beds. "In fact I'm not even unpacking," she added before bouncing down on her bed.

She looked out onto the grounds and saw different children doing different chores.

She felt trapped all of a sudden, and with the trapped sensation came the hatred.

"I can't spend a week here," she declared turning to her sister.

Rubicelle didn't say anything but she didn't need to.

Amethyst knew Rubicelle hated the place as much as she and Tom did.

"I'm not even spending a night, there was no point coming back here," Amethyst said standing and shrinking her trunk and placing it in her handbag.

Rubicelle copied her sister and followed her as she marched from the room and towards Tom's.

They walked into the room to see him with his wand pointed at a boy a year or so younger than them.

"Get out," Amethyst spat at the boy.

"This is my room!" the boy exclaimed.

"And you can have the ratty thing back afterwards, now get out," she snarled.

The boy scampered.

"We're leaving," Amethyst said looking at her brother.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bank, I think it's time to revisit our family home it was rebuilt some time ago," Rubicelle said softly.

Tom nodded and as one they disappeared on the spot.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore rubbed his temples, the three of them hadn't even lasted an hour before using magic in the orphanage.<p>

He was surprised though when he turned up at the orphanage to see them no where to be found.

"I don't want them back," Mrs Cole said firmly. "If you find them, take them elsewhere,"

Dumbledore could only nod.

* * *

><p>Amethyst laughed as she shoved her sister into the swimming pool.<p>

"Meth!" Rubicelle screeched laughing. "I'm going to get you,"

"You should have seen it coming," Amethyst grinned before diving in at the other side.

Tom watched his sister's have a water fight from where he was sat with his book at the tables.

It was four weeks into the holidays and Rubicelle's visions were slowly restoring themselves as she wound down after a week holiday in Greece.

Tom had to praise Amethyst she had gotten Rubicelle relaxed an awful lot quicker than he thought she would.

Amethyst winked at him and before he saw it coming the twins had jumped on him.

"No, no, no, come on I'm fully clothed," he yelped as they held fast and took him to the edge of the swimming pool.

"Three…"

"Come on, I'll… erm… buy you new clothes,"

"Two…"

"Let you have boyfriends?"

"One!"

Tom sputtered as he swallowed the pool water.

He surfaced to find them holding themselves up as they laughed.

They looked radiant as the sun shine bounced off their hairs.

"For the record, Tommy, it isn't up to you whether we have boyfriends or not," Amethyst smirked before flicking her finger and sending him spiralling back into the water as he climbed out.

Tom watched as they laughed and shook his head with a grin.

He was happy to see them looking so carefree again.

He knew it was wrong of him to keep his happenings of the last week, while the girls were in Greece, away from them but he truly felt it was for the best.

He saw Amethyst look at him and gulped, did she know?

She turned back to Rubicelle without answering his mental question so he assumed she hadn't heard.

Relief filled him, he knew he was going to have to be much more careful with his thoughts.

Hours later Amethyst cornered him.

"I know about your little escapade to your uncle and father," she said her eyes flat.

"Amethyst -"

"No Tom, I'm not judging you I'm just telling you you're lucky that Rubicelle's visions still aren't to the level they were. Had she seen you doing what I've had to witness in your dreams then she'd be an emotional wreck torn between what she believes to be right and her loyalties to you. I have so such qualms, my beliefs in right and wrong aren't as Gryffindor like as hers are. Just be careful with what you do while her visions are as erratic as they are. If I have to pick her up from rock bottom again, I'll hunt you down and won't show you any mercy. You're my brother Tom, but she's my twin and my other half and I will protect her at all costs," Amethyst said deadly serious before turning and going towards the bathroom for a nice hot bath.

Tom watched her go and shook his head.

Amethyst was the one person that could intimidate him and he knew she would maul him if he caused Rubicelle anymore turmoil.

Shaking his head he turned to go to his room.

For now he would put all plans on hold but he knew the plans that he, Lestrange and Avery had made progress on weren't going to wait forever.

Sooner or later Hogwarts would be cleaned of all Muggle borns even if it meant taking every one of them down individually.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle sat up in bed later that night screaming and thrashing because of a vision that her subconscious mind had blanked straight away.<p>

Amethyst rubbed her temples.

Her telepath was growing and now even in her sleep she wasn't safe from the outside intrusions in her mind.

The only thing that stopped her from going crazy was the fact that she had learnt to deal with it, she could easily set aside her own thoughts and dreams and everyone else's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Animagius Completion**

"Ugh I can't believe you're making me do this," Amethyst huffed rolling her eyes as she was measured for her new school robes.

"You're not dropping out of school, Amethyst," Rubicelle sighed.

"Why? You know I've got a place on the Quidditch team," Amethyst said with a grin.

"No, Meth, you're coming back,"

"Fine I'll come back but only to give Dumbledore a heart attack,"

The woman measuring her looked at her in scandal.

"Oh look somewhere else woman, you're not even supposed to be apart of this conversation," Amethyst said rolling her eyes.

The only good thing about the day that Amethyst saw was that it was an opportunity for some clothes and sports shopping.

Tom walked into the shop looking smug.

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face, Riddle," Amethyst growled.

"Someone is rather sensitive," he laughed.

"It may have something to do with the fact that you know I got an offer off one of thee best Quidditch teams in England and yet I'm being forced to go back to school. To be confined by a load of old washed up idiots that couldn't do anything better than to lord over snot nosed children to get a superiority boost,"

Tom couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at Amethyst's view on their teachers.

When they left the store they left with four new school robes and several everyday robes.

Rubicelle shook her head as she laid down that night, her feet were aching from the amount of shops Amethyst had dragged her and Tom to. She knew her sister only did it as one last act of freedom before they caught the train to Hogwarts the next day.

* * *

><p>It was twelve fifteen on September the 1st and Amethyst was sat in a compartment with her brainless minions while Tom and Rubicelle were at the Prefect's meeting.<p>

They had been made Heads that year and Amethyst thrived on the fact it meant that she had a free pass for the most of it.

She stood up not offering an explanation before going for a wander.

"Where's your usual body guard NaStasia?"

Amethyst was surprised when she was pushed into an empty compartment.

She looked around to see Lestrange stood there looking at her through squinted eyes.

Before she could even say anything he sent a hex at her.

She dodged it thanks to the rigorous training regime she made herself do during the summer so she had good fitness for her last school year.

"_Crucio_," Amethyst snarled her eyes flashing.

The boy thrashed and screamed louder than ever before and Amethyst could see the agony in his mind.

After a minute she let the curse go.

He lay twitching on the floor.

"You may have surprised me once Lestrange but I am better than you, and I will always be better than you so try that again and I will make your life a living hell," she whispered deadly in his ear before storming out of the compartment he had pushed her into.

* * *

><p>Tom and Rubicelle walked down the train on their duty before going to find Amethyst.<p>

"I wonder what will come of this year," Rubicelle said idly as they made sure everything was calm.

"Nothing hopefully," Tom said opening the luggage compartment.

They were surprised to see Amethyst having a serious make out session with the eldest Lestrange brother.

Amethyst pushed them out with her telekinesis without even breaking away from the boy.

Tom blinked at Rubicelle and saw his sister rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"You may not have been around much the last months of school Tom but surely you know that she's been slightly erratic when choosing who she wants to go with,"

"That was Lestrange though," Tom said getting angrily.

Rubicelle shrugged. "She's made out with him before,"

* * *

><p>An hour later Amethyst walked into their compartment as if nothing had happened.<p>

She nicked one of the chocolate frogs that had piled up and put her feet over Tom's lap.

"So how was the meeting,"

"Boring," Rubicelle said. "How was Lestrange?"

"Boring," Amethyst answered.

Tom shook his head.

_How could they be so casual about it?_

"Loosen up Tom, it isn't as if you've never kissed a girl before," Amethyst said rolling her eyes before closing them and resting her head against the window pane.

"What's up Meth? You're in pain," Rubicelle stated worriedly.

"Headache," Amethyst shrugged.

The expansion on her telepathy had grown during the summer therefore there hadn't being many people for her to deal with but now they were on a train with over a thousand different children on and their thoughts were shouting at her.

She knew it would get better when she got used to it but she needed time to adapt.

Rubicelle knew what her sister meant, she had also been getting expansions on her gifts but because of the mishap with her seeing ability her expansion had been slightly delayed and she was thankful in some way.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore looked on as the three AWOL Slytherins entered laughing and joking as if they'd done nothing wrong.<p>

He knew none of the other professors would see what they did as wrong considering that they were of age but he liked to know where they were and what they were doing.

He saw Amethyst look up towards him and he could have sworn her whole eyes flashed purple before returning to normal as Rubicelle nudged her in the side.

"Ah so Miss NaStasia decided to return to school. Jolly good now Slytherin will be in for yet another consecutive year with the Quidditch cup," Slughorn said joyfully.

"She wasn't going to return?" Dumbledore quizzed.

"Oh no, I heard from a former student of mine Derik Dunkan that she'd been requested to be starter seeker for Whipalby Worriers, they're starting to go down hill you see and they know Miss NaStasia's skills are just what they need to get back up to first,"

Dumbledore wondered just what had made the girl return to Hogwarts for her last year.

* * *

><p>"This is taking ages," Amethyst whined as she yawned.<p>

They were sat in the room of requirements trying some more Animagius progress.

"Obviously, most people don't get it for a few years," Rubicelle said rolling her eyes.

"Tom got it during the holidays," Amethyst said bluntly. "That's months not years,"

Tom had easily overcome all boundaries and had become a deadly jaguar on the week that the girls had been in Greece.

"Yes well Tom has always been strange," Rubicelle said with a grin.

"Says the girl that sees into the future, feels others emotions and turns invisible," Tom said dryly.

While her sister and brother argued Amethyst sat with her legs crossed concentrating.

She hated to seem inferior to others and she was very competitive. She'd taken Tom's early transformation as an insult and she was determined to prove she was just as good.

Rubicelle and Tom fell silent as they watched a magnificent rare white panther swish it's tail from where Amethyst had been sat.

"Meth?" Rubicelle asked her eyes wide.

The panther transformed back and Amethyst was beaming with her eyes bright with excitement.

"I did it!"

Both Tom and Rubicelle sat gaping at her.

Neither had expect her to get it so soon even with her determination.

"How did you do that?" Rubicelle asked her shock laced in her voice. "We both know we may have gifts that we're not as powerful as Tom,"

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"I'm not inferior to _anyone_. I'm just as able as Tom is, it just takes me a little while longer,"

Tom shook his head.

Amethyst had gotten the transformation early from sheer determination.

"You're completely shocking," Rubicelle said shaking her head.

"You're just jealous because you didn't see it coming," Amethyst said sticking her tongue out at her sister.

Rubicelle crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Whatever,"

Amethyst chuckled. "Don't worry, Celle, we'll get you transformed before the end of the month,"

* * *

><p>It was three weeks into term that Rubicelle transformed and during her transformation the twins found that their extension on their gifts also allowed them to link with each other.<p>

If they had hold of each other's hands they could feel each other's gifts and magic flowing through them.

They had been shocked when Rubicelle started to transform when she had hold of Amethyst's hand.

It proved to them that Rubicelle only needed the boost over the threshold before she was able to transform at will as well.

She was a white lioness.

"You're both rare animals, figures," Tom chuckled.

"Well we're rare people," Amethyst grinned.

* * *

><p>The girls dedicated their free time into developing their connection and having Tom test them with it.<p>

When touching the girls had the abilities of their sister as well as their own, it was as if the single touch projected what the other sister was capable of onto the other.

"I'd hate to be the person on the end of your joint anger, they're in for some trouble," Tom sniggered.

"Just waitm I can't wait to be able to zap you with double power because you're being an arse," Amethyst grinned. "Oh and by the way here's you're birthday present from us, happy birthday," she said as she spotted the clock hit twelve.

Tom opened the package and felt a lump swell in his throat as he looked at a pocket watch with not only a clock but two pictures of the three of them, the ones they'd taken the previous year.

"Thanks," he whispered looking at the picture where Rubicelle was in front of him and Amethyst was on his back.

They looked truly happy and the other picture was of him stood in the middle of them, squirming, with their arms around him grinning happily. Rubicelle was shaking her head in the picture at her sister and Amethyst was trying to give him a wedgie.

"Welcome," the twins chimed with grins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Spreading Fires.**

"Miss NaStasia this behaviour will not be tolerated!"

Amethyst laughed as the tiny professor Flitwick tried to get her to release her levitation spell on all the books and equipment in the room.

The tiny professor was surprised at the amount of magic and control the girl was showing but the behaviour she was displaying it to him put a damper on his awe.

"Relax yourself, professor," Amethyst chuckled before letting everything float back to their places. "I just wanted to see if I could do it,"

"Detention, tomorrow evening, report here at six,"

Amethyst shrugged and turned back to her work.

Rubicelle and Tom exchanged looks.

Ever since the animagius transformation when they had been shocked over her getting it so quickly it seemed Amethyst was on a mission to prove to them that she had just as much power as Tom.

The only problem with it was that she was using her magic to cause chaos in the classrooms and so far after only a month she'd received over fifty detentions.

What they found out, that worried them, was that her telepathy had evolved so much that she could now alter other's thoughts and get them to do anything she wanted them to.

In addition to this Rubicelle had also gained the ability to manage and control other's emotions.

Tom shook his head.

Why couldn't he have normal sisters?

"Because you love us just the way we are and we're your eyes and ears all over this dump," Amethyst grinned.

He had to admit she wasn't wrong.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle and Tom though were completely surprised when Amethyst continued to excel and cause havoc without it having any affects on how well her Quidditch team did.<p>

Slytherin won the first match of the season with flying colours and the party that followed it was epic.

Toms sat in the potions room that Professor Slughorn had allowed him to work in for extra credit.

Avery, Lestrange and a few other's of his followers sat around him.

"Come on Voldemort, you know this has to be done soon, the potion won't last much longer," Lestrange said. "And my brother is starting to snoop, you know it'll go up in smoke if he finds out,"

"I'm not about to let that insignificant little brat find out anything about this. And you have no right in trying to push me into anything after I found you with my sister _again _after I specifically made it clear that I didn't want you anywhere near her," Tom snarled.

"I tried not to, honestly I did, but you know what NaStasia is like, if she wants something she'll get it,"

Tom knew that Amethyst has blocked any thought of him from the loyal Lestrange's head to get her way but he still felt angry.

Tom snarled hitting his loyalist supporter and glaring at him.

"No excuses. You will stay the hell away from her, your family has caused enough problems towards her in the past,"

"He's right though, Voldemort, this potion is going to become unstable if we don't use it soon," Avery said looking slightly nervous at speaking out.

"We could use it to burn the Gryffindor tower to the ground," Rosier suggested looking nearly giddy at the thought.

"I've told you we're having unexpected problems with being able to execute this fully," Tom snapped. "But rest assured the potion will be used as soon as I can get around the problem,"

"When?" Mulciber demanded. "If we're caught with this then we're goners, all of us including you,"

Tom knew he wasn't though.

The twins would never let him be caught or rather Amethyst wouldn't.

Tom glared at the boy and he shrunk down.

"Leave me," he hissed at the boys.

The purebloods all scurried out of the room and Tom stirred the potion.

It was a deadly black and he was excited at the destruction it would cause when used.

* * *

><p>"Tom's up to something again," Rubicelle said rolling her eyes. "His emotions are all shady but I can't get a lock on his future it keeps changing only giving me snippets,"<p>

Amethyst looked over to where her brother was sat surrounded by silent purebloods at the secluded table in the corner that was shrouded with shadow.

She knew why Rubicelle couldn't get a read on Tom's future and it was because she'd put a cloak of sorts over him to stop her sister fully understanding it.

"I understand that you agree with his terms that muggle borns don't belong here Amethyst but he's no right in trying to force them out,"

Amethyst knew if Tom had his way it would be more than force them out.

"I'm completely loyal to him, Celle-"

"As am I, Meth, I love him and I'm trying to stop him from going down the wrong root. What happens if he ends up in Grindelward army because of the road he's on?"

"He won't Tom's too much of a leader for that, plus Grindelward isn't after the Mudbloods he's deluded into fighting for the greater good whatever that is," Amethyst said rolling her eyes.

Rubicelle just looked at her, _that wasn't the point_.

"Oh relax, Celle, I'm on it, trust me and concentrate on someone else's daunting future,"

"You mean like yours?" Rubicelle said with a smirk. "Because trust me I'm expecting to see your expulsion any day now,"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "I know what I'm doing,"

"Yeah manipulating everyone's thoughts,"

"Don't be stupid,"

The twins agreed to disagree.

* * *

><p>Tom looked up as Amethyst sat across from him in the library.<p>

He was definitely shocked.

"You know where the library is?"

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "Obviously, I like the restricted area better though, so many better books in there,"

"How-"

"You're not the only sneaky one, Tom," Amethyst smirked.

Tom shook his head knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer.

"Now I came into this dreary place because you need my help don't you, dear brother," Amethyst grinned.

Tom rubbed his temples he knew he wouldn't get away with keeping it from her.

"You're too intrusive for your own good. What happened to giving people privacy in their own heads?"

"I found it wasn't for better," Amethyst shrugged. "People lie and keep secrets and the only way to keep track of them is by keeping open to their thoughts,"

"I need cover for-"

"I know and as it is Rubicelle can't see a thing of your future, not clearly thanks to a nifty spell," Amethyst shrugged. "I figured it was in your nature to be shady and I didn't see anything wrong with getting rid of some filth so…,"

"Make sure you stay in the common room tomorrow night, it's going to be dangerous and I don't want you or Rubicelle in risk of anything," Tom warned hoping beyond hope that Amethyst would listen.

Amethyst nodded.

* * *

><p>The next night she sat with her feet up next to Rubicelle.<p>

Rubicelle was scribbling furiously at the parchment in front of her.

"You do know you're not copying me when I'm finished don't you," Rubicelle said firmly without looking up.

"It's alright, your essay is in your mind, I can see every sentence you're about to write," Amethyst grinned.

Rubicelle rolled her eyes, for once there wasn't a slight spark of mischief in her sister's emotion, there was just calmness and slight worry.

"Who are you worried about?"

"Lestrange is causing trouble for Euan again, I'm just worried that he'll put him out of commission for the next match," Amethyst lied.

"Liar," Rubicelle said finally looking up.

Amethyst just shook her head.

"Don't pry, Celle, you won't like what you find,"

Rubicelle felt terrified as her sister said that.

"What's happening, Amethyst?"

Amethyst looked away from her sister's fearful eyes.

"Nothing,"

"Liar," Rubicelle snarled. "Either tell me or I'll go and find out,"

"Something's going down and I'm just worried that Tom might be hurt,"

"The muggle borns," Rubicelle breathed. "He's going after them,"

Before Amethyst could do anything Rubicelle shot out of the common room.

Cursing Amethyst took off after her.

"Rubicelle get your arse back here now it isn't safe!"

* * *

><p>Tom, Lestrange, Avery and Mulciber stood smirking, with bubble body charms in place because of the deadly smoke, as the flames flickered.<p>

They'd knew that only the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were due to go into that corridor, those worthy enough had been held up buy mysterious obstacles to stop them from inhaling.

"Are they supposed to do that?" Mulciber asked quietly as the flames flared and started to slowly spread.

Tom's eyes widened as the slow spread increased.

"No," he breathed.

"Run," Lestrange said alarmed.

The boys all headed towards the Slytherin Common room in a calm fashion but with slight urgency.

"Reid! Where's the twins?" Tom asked the small chaser as they entered.

"Rubicelle high jacked it out of here and Amethyst went after her. I think they had an argument," the small boy shrugged before going to his dorm.

Tom's eyes widened in alarm.

This couldn't be happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Bad happenings**

Rubicelle's eyes widened as she saw the flames at the top of the stairs to the seventh floor.

The black deadly smoke was swirling around them and Rubicelle coughed inhaling the thick chalk like smoke.

Amethyst grabbed hold of her sister's hand.

"Please lets go back," Amethyst coughed, her eyes streaming as the smoke entered her eyes.

She felt like she was inhaling the smoke through every pore.

She knew Rubicelle felt the same way.

"We need to get a professor," Rubicelle said shaking her head.

Rubicelle lead them to the headmaster's office, for now it was clear of the deadly fire and smoke.

They burst into the office coughing.

Dumbledore and Dippet looked concerned.

"Fire, there's fire on the upper levels," Rubicelle choked.

Dumbledore looked as the twins coughed and his eyes widened as he saw blood splatter on to their hands.

Amethyst didn't seem to notice as her eyes cried blood.

"Girls who did this, do you know?" he asked urgently.

Amethyst shook her head holding in her coughs so not to worry Rubicelle.

"No, we had an argument and Rubicelle ran out of the common room, I chased her and just as we sorted everything out there was thick smoke everywhere and violent red flames at the tops of the staircase,"

"We must go urgently," Dippet said not liking the sight of the two children in front of him.

They looked frightfully pale.

Amethyst had blood streaming from her eyes and nose while Rubicelle had it coming from her ears and dripping from her mouth.

Neither girl seemed to notice.

As quickly as possible the twins lead the two professors to the corridor they had last seen the smoke.

It looked blacked out the smoke was so thick.

Before they reached it Dumbledore had bubble body charms on them all except the bubbles instead of being thin created a barrier around their whole bodies not allowing them to touch anything not in the bubbles.

"We need to search for causalities," Dippet croaked in fear.

"Rubicelle! Amethyst!" a voice was heard calling fear in their voice.

"Tom," the twins breathed together.

Irrationality taking over Amethyst pushed the bubble charm off her so she could leave the professor's side and ran into the smoke, preying her brother was ok.

If only she had talked him out of doing this.

"Tom!" Amethyst shouted not able to help the coughs that escaped her.

She found her brother with a bubble body charm on.

His wasn't as thick as the ones Dumbledore had created but she knew he was still safe.

"Amethyst," Tom shouted fearful. "where's Rubicelle?"

"With Dumbledore," Amethyst coughed allowing Tom to cast the bubble body charm on her. "They're going looking for causalities, Tom how could you let this get out of control like this,"

"You weren't supposed to come out of the common room," Tom said looking fearful with tears in his eyes. "The potion matured too much and gained a life of its own, we couldn't control it,"

His eyes were raking her in looking as if he was about to loose her.

"I'm fine, come on we need to go get Rubicelle," Amethyst said for once in her Hogwarts career not listening to anyone's thoughts but her own.

Rubicelle looked up as her sister and Tom came running to them she couldn't see them but rather feel their presence.

"Miss NaStasia, Mr Riddle, did you see anyone on your way here?" Dumbledore demanded urgently.

"No one sir, the corridor was empty for what we could see,"

Instead of just seeing the black smoke as they walked the group could now see the violent red flames that seemed to stare at them menacingly.

Dippet put his wand to his throat and his voice boomed out.

"All students are to take cover in the nearest common room or classroom!"

"What is it sir?" Rubicelle asked tears of blood now streaming down her face as she started to feel drained.

"It's known as Le Feu De Mort, it's a dark powerful potion that's very purpose is to cause death. The fire itself will consume you if given the chance and the smoke is deadly absorbing into your body through your very skin," Dippet said shakily looking at them. "Usually it is controlled by a master but this is matured, this fire is out of control, the master is either dead already or fled when they realised it was matured,"

"How do you stop it?" Amethyst demanded her voice hoarse.

Adrenaline was pumping through her, she wouldn't let it hurt her sister.

"The potion will be at the centre of the flames, it must be vanished, no accounts in history have ever noted this being achievable. The flames engulfed anyone that tried," Dippet said as if in a trance. "It looks like this is the end of Hogwarts and everyone on the upper levels including ourselves. The fire is spreading too fast for us to out run it,"

Amethyst gritted her teeth especially when the fire flared and the smoke thickened.

She took the knowledge of where the potion was from Tom's mind and with a deep breath she threw off the bubble charm once again and ran towards the flames.

"Amethyst!" Tom and Rubicelle screamed.

Breathing hard she threw her arms out.

A powerful gust of wind flew from her hands pushing the fire to the side.

A path was created between the fire.

Before Amethyst could even take a step Rubicelle shot forwards and into the path.

Amethyst gritted her teeth her eyes squeezed shut as the fire pushed against the wind.

_Follow the path. _

She whispered into her sister's mind knowing there was nothing she could do to stop Rubicelle.

The professors and Tom looked on fearful to the twins.

They watched as a purple hue started to appear around Amethyst as she pushed past any barriers her magic tried to create.

She would do this.

She would help correct her brother's mistake before they all died.

Rubicelle ran she could feel Amethyst still within her mind helping her remain calm.

It was frightening been surrounded by walls of fire that had the very feel of darkness to them.

She felt like she'd entered hell as soon as she'd stepped onto the path her sister had created.

The potion looked as deadly as the fire and smoke.

_It'll take more than a vanishing spell. It all needs to be destroyed, the cauldron is laced with the potion too._

Rubicelle gritted her teeth and with a scream she slashed her hand down through he air.

Gold was supposed to be impossible to mar but with magic she didn't think she had with a flash of redy-orange and a mighty crack the potion and cauldron was gone.

The twins collapsed as one as the fire and smoke vanished as soon as the potion did.

Tom ripped out of Dumbledore's hold and ran forwards.

Guilt was swarming him, he knew the consequences of inhaling the smoke.

Dumbledore levitated the two girls and started on the course to the Hospital Wing.

On the way they were surprised to see no one else.

"I need to go speak to the Heads of house, we need a head count immediately," Dippet said with a shaky voice. "Tom I understand that you're worried for your friends but you must go back to your common room until the head count is complete and your head of house says you can return to the hospital wing,"

Tom gaped and was about to argue but Amethyst stopped him.

_Go Tom, we haven't just destroyed the evidence of you being the culprit for nothing, you must comply._

Tom felt immense amounts of guilt but knowing after what they had just done for him that he couldn't refuse them.

Madam Boris was horrified at the sight that met her as Dumbledore levitated the two girls onto the wing.

"What's happened?"

"Le Feu De Mort," Dumbledore said his eyes sad as he laid them on separate beds.

"Professor Dumbledore surely you know-"

"That the effects are incurable and that these two girls are going to die a horrible and gruesome death? Yes I do know but we must try our best to make them comfortable,"

Rubicelle was crying as their future was blacked.

There was no denying it, they were going to die.

Amethyst pulled her sister's bed towards her with her telekinesis and took hold of her sister's hand.

_We were born together we will die together. _

The girls were cleaned up to the matron's best ability but the blood was starting to come from their very pours.

They choked and gurgled on the blood that settled in their throats.

The sadness and sorrow between Dumbledore and Madam Boris was palpable.

An hour later when Headmaster Dippet entered the wing he looked worn and old.

"We've had three deaths a muggleborn from Ravenclaw called Kristy Oak, a muggleborn and pureblood from Gryffindor called Fiona West and Curtis Bones. The NaStasia sisters will make five deaths in total," Dippet said sadly.

"The target was no doubt muggleborns," Dumbledore said his eyes resting on the two suffering twins.

He couldn't help his suspicions but he knew who had done this, whose fault it was and he wondered why they still protected him.

Amethyst's eyes flickered open looking at him and he was surprised when an image flashed through his mind.

"_Why do you protect us so, Tom, we can manage," an eight year old Amethyst asked a nine year old Tom as it neared Christmas._

"_Because you're the sisters I never got. I will protect you both from these idiots forever, because I know what it feels like to be alone and bullied. If I let them do that to you I could end up alone again and I don't want that, you and Rubicelle mean everything to me and I would never ever hurt you or want you hurt. I love you guys,"_

_Amethyst's dirty face lit up. "Oh Tom we love you too and I promise that I will always be with you, you'll never be alone again Tom because I'll always be there for you, I may not be able to speak for Rubicelle but I know she feels the same. We're your sisters and we will never go anywhere no matter what you do,"_

The scene morphed to a more recent one.

"_You're both nutters," Tom said shaking his head with a grin._

"_You love us though," Rubicelle said with a smile._

_Tom nodded. "I'm just happy we did this today. It seems that we haven't spent time just the three of us in a while,"_

"_Because we haven't," Amethyst said dryly. "You're always busy,"_

"_My studies-"_

"_Don't insult me Tom," Amethyst said tapping her head._

_Tom sighed and shrugged. "Things are just a little hectic at the moment,"_

"_Well I think we need to manage our time better," Rubicelle said with a huff. "From now on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays are reserved for jus us three, on a Tuesday and Thursday we'll meet in the library after dinner and on Saturdays we'll meet in the common room,"_

"_Rubes, I'm busy most Saturdays," Amethyst said with a shrug._

"_Fine Sundays then," Rubicelle said reluctantly sticking her nose up as if Amethyst did it on purpose._

_Tom snickered at the twins antics._

_Amethyst nudged him in the side. "Shut it you," _

Dumbledore finally realised that despite thinking otherwise, the three of them felt like they were siblings.

Their very actions showed their love.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Distress and promises.**

Tom sat at the foot of the twins beds with his head in his hands.

There was nothing to be done for the twins and as the hours ticked by their condition worsened.

Their usually glorious silky smooth white hair was matted and caked in dry and wet blood, their usually stress free faces were contorted in pain and agony and their usually unearthly presence was lessening by the minute.

_Don't cry Tom, we're off to a better place. _Rubicelle whispered in his mind.

Her presence wasn't as dominating as Amethyst's was when she was in the mind.

_You both promised that you'd never leave me, _he thought back his mind laced in agony at the thought of going through the rest of his life without them.

He feared death but he also feared being alone and both were happening at once.

Death was taking them away from him and leaving him alone, leaving him in despair with the feeling of never being happy again.

It was like a dementor effect.

_You can't think like that, Tom, you can go on without us and you can be happy again. _Amethyst said sharply.

_You don't understand! You're my rocks, you're what's keeping me grounded without you I have no reason to stop! I have no reason to be happy because what is being happy when it's only going to be taken away again!_

_Tom-_

_No Rubicelle, I will stop this, some how you will live and I will make sure of that. _Tom declared before standing up and marching out of the wing determined to find a spell that would give them a better chance at survival.

To the onlookers in the room it was as if his despair had taken over and he could no longer watch his sisters die.

Five hours later Tom walked back onto the wing looking determined before the matron or the visiting deputy headmaster could ask he pointed his wand at his sisters.

"_Sonno Eterno_!"

Dumbledore looked on with horror as a blue sparkling bolt hit the twins evenly.

They could see the effects immediately the blood pour stopped, their breathing slowed and the pain vanished.

Against their will the twins had been placed in eternal sleep. Their bodies were essentially asleep and the poison in their bodies had halted in its tracks around the body as the body's metabolism slowed to an almost stop freezing them.

"Mr Riddle-"

"I couldn't let them die, at least this way we can research, we can try our best to save them from death," Tom said his eyes blazing.

The curse could not be broken until the reason it was placed was removed.

Until a cure was found the twins would be locked in their seventeen year old bodies unable to age, communicate or live.

_Your fear has taken over, Tom, you have progressed onto a path that you will never break free of. _Rubicelle whispered in his mind.

Tom looked at them, he knew their minds would be alert whether subconsciously when the curse hit their brains or consciously when their minds broke through for periods of time.

The matron tried to pry the twins hands apart but it was as if they had a powerful magnet keeping them attached.

"There's nothing to be done, Dumbledore, these girls are stuck under the influence of the curse until they can be saved,"

* * *

><p>Each day for the rest of his seventh year Tom visited the twins in their trapped states, now and again he would feel one of their mild presences in his mind able to hear him but unable to communicate.<p>

* * *

><p>It was the last day of term and slowly Dumbledore had watched Tom Riddle become more and more secretive and hard to read.<p>

He walked among many of his 'friends' and yet it was easy for him to see the young man looked like he was walking alone.

"I'd like to come back next year and teach headmaster if my NEWTs come back ok," Tom said to Headmaster Dippet politely.

"You're a little young don't you think Tom?" Dippet asked covering up his sympathy for why he thought the boy was asking to return. "You do know you'll be able to come and visit the NaStasia twins any time you'd like don't you,"

"It's been my ambition to be a teacher for years, sir, Hogwarts is the one true home for me and I'd like to see it from the other side and I know that Professor Merrythought isn't returning for the upcoming year," Tom said ignoring the comment about the twins.

They were one of the reasons he wanted to return but there was another more deadly reason he'd like to return.

He needed to find five relics of the founders.

"I'm afraid Tom that I can not allow you to return to teach, if you return in a couple of years and still wish to teach here I will gladly offer you the position but as of yet I feel you are too young and allowing you to stay at Hogwarts will limit your life experiences,"

Tom wasn't happy with this but he nodded knowing there wasn't any other option for him, he was going to be a teacher and there was no other way about it.

He left the headmaster's office and took the route to the Hospital wing, it would be the last time he saw them for a while just while he got set on his feet.

"It's the last day of term today, I'm finally done with seventh year my only grievances is that I can't come back and that the pair of you can't finish with me," Tom said detached. "I won't be visiting for a while, I have things to set up, I need to get things put into place for the horcruxes, I've already made two but I have five more to make if I want to live to see you both well again. You will never be too far from my thoughts and everything I do from here is to get a step towards being able to free you from this prison of illness that cocoons you both," he whispered to them kissing their foreheads softly.

The twins screamed and shouted inwardly at their brother not to go on the route he was going but their screams were blocked in their own heads never able to touch the mind of their brother.

They felt him leave and they felt their fight leave with him they would no longer fight to communicate with the outside world, what was it worth if the one person they depended on to hear them no longer believed they could reach him through their prison.

* * *

><p>Tom ran a hand through his perfectly placed hair as he stepped onto Hogwarts grounds for the first time since the last day of his seventh year.<p>

He had done much since then securing himself three more horcruxes, one in Ravenclaw's diadem, one in Hufflepuff's cup and one in his ancestors locket. He now had only one to go before he reached his goal. He was hoping of finding the whereabouts of Gryffindor's sword while teaching.

He was overcome by memories of the twins as he walked past the place they'd sit and relax in the summer by the lake, or where they first made their group transformation for a run in the forest.

He shook his head.

They had never been far from his mind but as of yet he still could find no cure to the poison that fell into the same sleep the twins had.

His feet automatically took him to the Hospital Wing being early for his interview.

Madam Boris looked far more worse for wear.

"Ah Mr Riddle it has been too long," she said in a croaky voice.

There was shock written all over her face at his waxy complexion and strangling distorted features, the whites of his eyes were bloody and his pupils slightly narrower than before.

The last ten years hadn't treated him well, she thought.

"The NaStasia twins are they still-" his voice was slightly colder and higher than it had been.

"The Headmaster had them moved a few years ago, I'm afraid I can't be of any further help to you as he never did tell me where he was moving them to," she said shuddering at the reminder of the poor fate of two life loving girls. "Such poor girls though,"

Tom spun on his heel and started towards the Headmaster's office.

The gargoyle sprung aside obviously expecting him. He would find out where they were if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore watched the two cursed girls.<p>

No one had yet been able to remove the curse Tom had placed on them selfishly and nor had they found a cure to the poison that lay within their dormant bodies.

He heard his staircase start.

He walked out of the room making sure to hide any traces of magic that lead to the secret domain and sat behind his desk no doubt about to make a very powerful enemy.

More powerful than the now defeated Grindelward.

"Good evening Tom, safe journey?" he greeted as the boy who caused so much worry for him in school years entered his office a man. He motioned for him to take a seat.

"Of course, Headmaster, there isn't much that goes bump in the night that scares me," Tom said coolly sitting down opposite his old transfiguration teacher.

He looked up at the portrait of his old headmaster and saw that he was looking at him with hidden suspicion.

He knew he wasn't going to get the position but he would try.

"I heard you had become Headmaster after the news of Professor Dippet's death reached me, a worthy choice with your track record," Tom said oily his eyes sliding to the blue ones of the Headmaster.

"I'm glad you approve, I was very honoured by the position. A drink?"

Tom held in his biting remarks, it was like they were playing a game of chess and the first one to break from this formally civil conversation would loose.

Tom had never been one to loose.

"Yes," Tom nodded. "Please," he added as an afterthought.

Dumbledore poured them both a goblet of wine.

"I have come a long way for this Professor Dumbledore, I assume you know what I come to speak of," Tom said after taking a sip of the drink.

"Indeed Tom, I have an inkling of what you have returned to the prestigious school for," Dumbledore nodded.

"They do not call me Tom any longer, I am more commonly known as Voldemort," Tom said coolly.

"Indeed I know what you are known as but as an old professor I will always know you as Tom Riddle, I am afraid, it's a teacher's right to remember their charge's youthful beginnings despite what their adult life brings,"

The atmosphere in the room dropped.

Tom had known that Dumbledore wouldn't as easily bow to him as so many others and it irritated him that the professor would not allow him to dictate the meeting.

He wasn't used to not being in charge and he hated that Dumbledore could make him feel like a young boy again.

"I heard about the Ministry's request for you to be the new minister. I have always wondered why a wizard with such power remains at a school,"

"There is nothing more important to me, Tom, than passing on my wisdom and skills to our future generations. I have always had the ambitions to hone young minds and if I remember correctly you once also had this ambition,"

"I still do, it is what I've returned for. Professor Dippet once promised me a place among the staff if I so wished to once I'd had a few years of gaining experiences," Tom said calmly his face as emotionless as it had been when entering the room.

Tom took another sip of wine and the silence stretched out.

Tom could tell Dumbledore wasn't going to say anything.

"I have returned to take up the place I was promised all those years ago. I have gained experiences and I could teach the children things no other wizard could," Tom said continuing after a stretch.

"Alas I do indeed know of the experiences you have gained in your years since being a student here. Rumours have reached your old school Tom, and I should be sorry to believe most of them,"

Tom felt exposed as Dumbledore surveyed him over the tops of his half moon glasses.

He kept his expression impassive though. "Greatness inspires envy which generates lies, Professor, surely you do not believe everything you hear,"

"Do you really consider what you have being doing greatness Tom?"

Tom felt irritation fly through him.

"Of course," he said his eyes flashing red for a moment. "I have gone to places with magic that no others have been and pushed boundaries further than they have ever being pushed before -"

"You dabble in only certain areas of magic, Tom, you call what you have being experimenting in greatness but in a lot of areas of magic you are still woefully ignorant," Dumbledore said interrupting.

"An old argument, Headmaster, but nothing I have seen supports your argument that love is stronger than any type of magic headmaster,"

"It was love that inspired you to perform your first controlled happening of powerful magic Tom, are you certain nothing supports it?" Dumbledore reminded.

Tom felt as if he'd been slapped at the casual reminder of the twins.

"If I allow you to return, Tom, what will happen to those servants you call Death Eaters,"

"My friends will continue on without me, I am sure,"

"I haven't for a second over the years believed you have had a friend since the NaStasia twins, Tom, so forgive me if I do not believe that they are little more than servants to you, ignorant at the corruption you feed them," Dumbledore responded.

He was becoming more daring, provoking his old student into what he didn't know.

"You are mistaken I can assure you," Tom said coolly.

"So if I was to go to the Hogs Head in this instant I would not find Lestrange, Nott, Avery, Dolohov and Mulciber all waiting for you. Such devoted friends to travel so far with you on such a night just to wish you luck,"

"You are as knowing as ever Dumbledore," Tom said his mask of cool calmness not breaking once.

"Shall we speak openly for the first time tonight, Tom? Why have you come here surrounded by servants for a job we both know you do not want,"

"On the contrary Dumbledore, I want the job very much, I have done since I was twelve," Tom said with cold surprise on his face.

"No, what you want is to come back to Hogwarts, for what I only have inklings for, but you do not want to teach. Why not ask openly for once, Tom, instead of hiding behind deceit and lies?"

For the first time that night, Tom let his irritation slip into his expression as he sneer at his old professor.

"If you do not want to give me a job-"

"We both know I wasn't going to give you the job, Tom, I didn't when you were eighteen and only just venturing into the dark magics and I definitely do not want to now you have shrouded yourself with it," Dumbledore said.

Rage overcame Tom's features and he looked more and more like the monster he had being becoming since tender childhood. He stood abruptly. "Is this your final word,"

Dumbledore also stood and nodded. "It has become an ancient past since I could scare you with a burning wardrobe, Tom, you have loved, lost and fought and I no longer hold the ability to make you pay for your crimes Tom. The day you nearly killed the twins is the day you stepped fully onto the road that will be shrouded in nothing but darkness and pain slowly creating a monster of you,"

Tom's hand twitched but he calmed himself down.

"That is your final word on that subject, Dumbledore, but it is in my right to be able to see the twins, where have you hidden them they belong to me and I wish to take them with me,"

"Has the blackness made you forget that you can not own a person, Tom?" Dumbledore said sadly.

"The twins-"

"I'm afraid I can not let you see them, they are wards of Hogwarts and I will not allow them to be touched any further by your blackness," Dumbledore said firmly.

Boiling in rage, Tom spun on his heel, the door snapping shut as he exited it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Research**

Dumbledore sat in his office looking down onto the autumn exposed grounds and mingling students.

It had been forty years since that faithful night when Voldemort left Hogwarts for the last time after been refused the job he had once been promised.

Ever since the school had never kept a Defence professor for longer than a year but despite this Dumbledore knew he'd done the right thing.

Over the years many things had happened, orphaning of Harry Potter because of the prophecy and the pause in the war because of Voldemort's underestimation of love the most recent blow that Voldemort had dealt them was the death of Horace Slughorn.

When Dumbledore had taken Harry to retrieve the old professor he had found the man dead in the most horrifying ways and Dumbledore knew why.

Voldemort was protecting the information of his immortality and Slughorn was the last living thing on earth that held the key to the specifics.

Now with the death of the retired potions professor the Light side was at a loss of how to defeat the monster and Dumbledore could not risk letting Harry out of his sight just in case they lost the last hope that the wizarding world had.

"You wanted to see me professor?"

Dumbledore looked around to see a bushy brown haired Gryffindor looking slightly nervous.

"Ah Miss Granger take a seat,"

"Sir if this is about the exploding suits of armour I swear I wasn't involved," she blurted nervously.

Hermione Granger had been best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley since her first year.

The two boys had a knack for getting into trouble and one or even both were often been called to professor's office.

This was her first time there and she was a bundle of nerves.

"Relax dear child this is nothing to do with the prank, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley performed this afternoon. It is however something to do with a very secretive subject and I'm afraid Miss Granger that I'm going to need your word that you will mention the reason to this meeting to no one other than myself and professor Snape," Dumbledore said his white hair glinting in the candle light.

Hermione instantly became cautious and curious.

After a moment though she nodded.

"Of course sir, I promise,"

"I need you to research the Le Feu De Mort potion , Miss Granger, and the possible cures for it. I need you to do it efficiently and secretly. No one can know about this, it is a possible way to securing Mr Potter's victory over Voldemort," Dumbledore said seriously his eyes not twinkling as they normally did.

The Gryffindor in front of him had the mind of Ravenclaw herself and it was against his best morals that he asked her to become involved in the research that had foiled so many of them, including himself.

He passed her some of his notes that he'd made over the years.

"I wish you a successful research task," he said softly.

"I won't let you down sir, I'll do anything to help Harry," she said accepting the papers and leaving the office.

"See what you have driven me too, Tom, asking barely of age children to help destroy you," Dumbledore sighed aloud.

Professor Severus Snape entered the office.

"I'm taking she accepted then, Headmaster," Snape said his greasy curtain of hair contrasting his pale face.

"Just as I knew she would," Dumbledore nodded.

"And are you still showing Potter the old memories?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"All those important ones without the NaStasia girls in them,"

"Very few then,"

Dumbledore sighed.

He knew the NaStasia twins were a way of having one up on Voldemort, the dark lord had always given the school a wide berth because he knew somewhere inside were his sisters and he could not risk them getting hurt.

"Have you been able to part their hands yet?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape shook his head.

"It seems even in eternal sleep they have their magic, any time I try either a purple or a redy-orange shield will appear, sometimes it is even a mix of both and over the years it has become stronger,"

"As students they were some of the most powerful I have ever taught, if their magics have matured within them they will no doubt be some of the most powerful beings in the world second only to Voldemort and Harry,"

"Do you think the boy will be able to complete the prophecy? Especially with the Horcruxes still in place?" Snape asked.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes but I am afraid it may be at the cost of his own life and many others, he is not yet ready for this burden and allowing him to carry it is weighing him down,"

"Potter's arrogance will no doubt cost him his own life but is it really fair to allow it to cost the Order theirs," Snape said sneering at the thought of the boy being the reason he died.

"The boy is far from arrogant, Severus, he has had an upbringing as bad as four of my other students, yourself, the NaStasia twins and Voldemort himself and he is the only the second one that has come out of it as purehearted as they went into it with,"

"Who is the other?"

"Rubicelle NaStasia,"

"She belonged in the Slytherin house-"

"Only by choice, the hat had wanted to place her in Gryffindor, she stood up for the weak gallantly, she was the voice of reason among Voldemort and her sister,"

"And if Granger's research brings us a way of awaking them as well as curing them what do you plan to do?"

Dumbledore looked at the man who had seen and caused so much pain and torment and felt nothing but trust.

"I plan to change the minds of the wizarding world. I plan to create memories in everyone's minds that show a life of the twins from eleven onwards in this time, they will be place in separate houses, Amethyst in Slytherin and Rubicelle in Gryffindor and then Voldemort will forget about the prophecy for a moment in urgency of getting his sisters back at his side," Dumbledore said sadly.

It was a terrible manipulation but it needed to be done, the twins were a key to Voldemort's weakness.

"Headmaster that is-"

"The only way," Dumbledore interrupted looking at the potions master sadly. "Voldemort is stronger than ever before and without the information Horace Slughorn held we must use any advantage over Voldemort that we have. What are two lives if they save millions?"

Snape shook his head.

"I have stood beside you through many decisions headmaster and despite it being against my better judgement I will stand beside you in this one,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Rebirth**

A year later Hermione Granger dodged out of her boyfriend's and best friend's company and walked towards the Headmaster's office.

She remembered the day he had asked her to take upon an important research task on a horrid potion and she remembered the determination she had had at finishing the task.

While the Headmaster had worked with Harry on the Horcruxes, she had researched endlessly about the task he had set her.

She was now pleased to have finished it after only a year.

With special permission from Dumbledore to order and read many potions about dark poisons and potions she had come up with a very unlikely answer to their problems.

She knocked on the door hoping she had found the thing that would change the tides of the war.

After the end of the last year and the near death of both the headmaster and Harry she was finally ready to have the war over with.

Voldemort had finally brought the fight to Hogwarts at the end of the last year and Harry had fought him.

It was obvious that Voldemort was far more superior in magic but Harry had managed to hold his own and even hurt Voldemort.

In rage at the slip by curse Voldemort had broken Harry's body in several places, only just missing the neck and spine, before trying and failing to finish him off.

At the moment though while on the mend Harry was still very weak from the fight having to use a cane for his leg and only having one arm usable.

He had however come leaps and bounds from where he'd been at the start of the summer with a completely shattered leg, a paralysed arm, every rib broken and punctured lungs.

"Enter,"

Dumbledore looked to be waiting for her as she entered the office.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Potter is ok I hope?"

Hermione nodded.

"You gave me a task to do in secret this time last year sir. I accepted the task without questions and I now hand over what I've found without questions. I just hope this helps us change the tide of the war sir. I couldn't stand having to go through another summer watching other's suffer because of that monster," she said placing a muggle file on the desk and turning to leave.

"Thank you Miss Granger your input in this war has just changed the percentage we all had of surviving it," Dumbledore said softly.

Hermione nodded once before leaving.

She had grown up considerably this past summer and she would do anything she could to make sure her two boys made it through the war relatively whole.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore read through the file with awe at the dedication to detail that Hermione had placed into the task.<p>

She had fine combed everything making possible cures depending on possible ingredients.

It was one at the back that got him though, it had been added in there because of a myth made thousands of years ago.

Hermione had obviously just added it to cover all her bases but it was this that Dumbledore felt was the key to it all.

Hours later Snape entered the office.

He read the research given and he knew for certain not even he would have done such extensive research into every detail like the Gryffindor had.

His eyes reread the last entry several times before looking up at Dumbledore.

"Will it work?"

"It is only mythology but we have little else to go on that will both cure the poison and take away the curse. If not we stay where we are but if it does we gain a huge leverage over Voldemort,"

"Could it kill them if it doesn't work?"

"Alas that is a question I don't have the answer for," Dumbledore said stroking Fawkes.

* * *

><p>A week later and many preparations later, Snape, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey all stood around the beds that had housed the NaStasia twins for fifty years.<p>

Both Snape and Dumbledore tried to separate the girls hands but nothing worked.

"Fawkes I believe it's up to you," Dumbledore said softly.

The phoenix took flight circling the room for a minute before landing on Amethyst.

He cooed and started to sing before bursting into flame, the flames engulfed Amethyst as well as Fawkes and the phoenix song grew louder and louder.

Amethyst held her head back in silent scream as she felt her body morph and burn.

It felt like no pain she had ever felt before and her eyes snapped open for the first time in fifty years.

They were a violent purple showing of the anger and pain she was in, the pain died down and she felt the flames begin to soothe and relax her.

_Relax my child, this is your rebirth and you will be eternally blessed with many gifts._

She shuddered and the flames flickered before finally dying down.

They all watched with uncertainty as a baby Fawkes cooed from where he was on Amethyst NaStasia's chest.

No one dare move as they watched the chest of the girl heave.

Amethyst felt for the first time in a while the full abilities of her body and mind.

She was no longer trapped between consciousness and unconsciousness and nor was she trapped in a prison of bones and muscle unable to go anywhere.

The minds in the room were crystal clear and she could hear their wariness and fear.

With care she sat up catching the bird that rest on her chest before it fell.

Dumbledore watched the girl soothe Fawkes without batting an eyelash at them.

There was no signs of blood or deterioration of muscles and organs.

The girl that sat there looked exactly like the seventeen year old girl who had challenged him so many times in lessons.

The only thing that had changed was the streak of purple that now shone in her hair next to her black streak.

Gathering her bearings Amethyst finally looked at those that stood in the room with her.

"What year is it?" she asked her eyes looking over them before settling on Dumbledore.

"1997," Dumbledore stated calmly to the girl he'd had so many problems with.

Her eyes flashed purple and rage overcame her feature.

"Fifty years that good for nothing brother of mine left us trapped in that hell," she seethed, things started to rattle and fire started to erupt from her hands.

Fawkes squawked and she was instantly calm before looking around again.

There laid in a bed still unmoving was Rubicelle.

"Fetch her back," she demanded on Dumbledore moving so she was next to her sister her eyes flaring again.

"We can not until Fawkes is back at full health," Dumbledore said softly.

"How long?"

"A month at least," Snape said speaking up for the first time.

Amethyst looked at him properly for the first time.

She could see a black aura pumping from his arm.

She moved faster than any of them thought she could after so long being immobile.

She yanked up his left arm and stared at the dark mark that lay there.

Her mind flashed to the things she'd overheard in her long sleep and shook her head.

She hadn't wanted to believe them but the proof lied in front of her.

She stared at the man that had at one point in his life bowed down to her brother.

"Is he as evil as they say?" she whispered to him.

"Worse," Snape said stoically for some reason feeling protective of this girl.

Amethyst nodded before letting his arm fall and turning to Dumbledore.

"What did you break me out of that prison for? If you knew there was nothing in this time for me?"

"Because its time Tom was brought to a stop, Amethyst, and you and your sister are our way to do it,"

Amethyst needed to see Tom but she knew these people wouldn't let her not even the man marked by him.

"You will stay in my office until Rubicelle is also freed Amethyst. You aren't permitted to leave just yet. Madam Pomfrey here will make sure you are as healthy as you seem," Dumbledore said.

Amethyst just stared at him.

He had sat beside them and kept them up to date telling them nothing but the truths, telling them his fears and beliefs.

She had gotten the man wrong in the past, all he wanted was what was best for the wizarding world even if he went about it the wrong way.

Knowing what she did about him didn't stop the resentment she felt about his distrust of her but it did help her understand.

"I don't mind you using me, Dumbledore, but if you hurt Celle, I will make Tom look like a kitten," Amethyst warned, accepting how things were going to be.

Dumbledore nodded and ushered for Snape to leave Madam Pomfrey with Amethyst.

"I essentially think that despite them being locked in sleeping bodies their minds were somewhat alert. There was a lot of understanding in the girl's eyes and there isn't usually," Dumbledore said as they walked back into the main office.

"I couldn't reach her mind," Snape said slightly surprised.

"And nor have I ever been able to," Dumbledore responded touching his temple with his wand and producing a white mist before dropping it into the pensive.

Snape watched as several images of the girl who had just awoken swam across the basin.

"If she was as loyal to Riddle as you said, Headmaster, then she has reason to protect her mind,"

Dumbledore nodded and for the first time since Horace Slughorn's death he felt hope that the Horcruxes could finally all be destroyed and the war could be won.

* * *

><p>Amethyst sat on her bed looking at her sister's immobile form.<p>

The matron had reassured her that her sister was perfectly fine but Amethyst knew better.

She knew what it felt like to be in the position her sister was in and she wondered why Fawkes had chosen to awaken her first.

Surely the phoenix would have been drawn to the less tainted twin first.

She lay her hands on her sister's temples.

_Celle?_

There was no response but Amethyst felt a spark of life in the back of her sister's mind

_You will be free from your prison soon sister, I promise you that._

She returned to her bed and stared out of the window wondering what she would feel like when she was allowed to go back into the population of Hogwarts.

She knew everything they did and even more but knowing and living were two different things. Amethyst wondered how she'd deal with the changes that took half a century to come because to her they would seem like drastic changes.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was surprised when a flame dropped off a letter to her as she was about to turn in for the night.<p>

_You have saved the war, Miss Granger, your mind has saved us all and I hope you know how much your research has helped our side._

_A.D_

Hermione smiled feeling hope for the first time since the end of sixth year.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Letters**

"I'm bored,"

"Then try participating in your school work then,"

Amethyst rolled her eyes at the typical answer given from the headmaster.

"When can I leave here?"

"When Rubicelle is awoken and everything is in place. You may not realise it but when your existence and aliveness reaches Voldemort's knowledge you will be a higher target than even Harry Potter," Dumbledore said seriously from where he was filling in some paper work.

"Tom," Amethyst corrected. "His name isn't Voldemort, it's Tom,"

"There is none of Tom left, Amethyst, he will hunt you because he feels you belong to him," Dumbledore said been honest with the girl.

"You underestimate him Headmaster," Amethyst said stubbornly.

"And you overestimate him, dear girl," Snape said entering the office.

If any of the students of Hogwarts saw how the grouchy potions professor interacted with the girl they would surely have to look twice.

Snape had taken to the girl as if she was his own and had become severely protective of her.

"Don't be stupid, I know everything and I know Tom, if anyone here knows what we're up against at all its me," Amethyst said sharply crossing her arms.

Fawkes sang from where he was perched on Dumbledore's chair.

The girl was like his daughter and Amethyst rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not being rude," she told the bird. "just stating a fact,"

At first the two professors had been surprised at the apparent understanding Amethyst had with Fawkes but as the month drew on they began to see that this was the least of their worries.

Amethyst could now transform into a purple and green phoenix and had the ability to wield flames and they knew that there was much more to unravel.

* * *

><p>A week later Amethyst sat in the office alone, Snape was teaching and Dumbledore was at the Ministry.<p>

She sat down in the Headmaster's chair, pulling some parchment towards her and flourishing one of her purple and green phoenix feathers before dipping it in some purple ink.

_Dear Tom,_

_It's been fifty years and the tales I have heard of you make me shiver in revolt. I am still and always will be loyal to you. The memories you hold in your pocket live on but you must push through to gain them back._

She didn't sign it but instead transformed her arm into her panther form and stamped her paw print on it.

Standing at the window she whistled.

Over the past few weeks she'd been training a raven to respond to her.

"Safe journey, Noir," she whispered stroking its plumage before letting it fly off into the distance with her letter.

Just as she returned to her seat the door opened and Snape entered looking annoyed to hell.

"Gryffindors," Amethyst smirked.

Snape rolled her eyes at how the girl was sat.

She was sat with some joggers on with her legs over the arm of the Headmaster's chair.

"Show a little respect to the Headmaster's things," Snape said sternly.

"Someone's PMSing today. Potter must have screwed up really bad," she snickered.

Snape couldn't help that instead of feeling irritated like he would have if it was anyone else but feeling amused.

"Indeed, he managed to blow up even the simplest of concoctions,"

"Can't have been as bad at potions as I was," Amethyst grinned. "If I haven't gotten any better with fifty years of rest then you're in for a renovation of your potions room before the end of the year,"

Snape shook his head with a hard to see smile.

Dumbledore appeared an hour later to find the two in a heated game of wizards chess.

He was surprised to see the girl matching his potions professor with every move. Snape was one of the best players he knew and the girl looked to be nearly beating him.

"When are we waking Rubicelle up?" Amethyst asked pointing at Fawkes. "He said he's at full ability again,"

Dumbledore sighed stroking his beard. "Tonight, it's time Hogwarts welcomed the NaStasia twins back,"

* * *

><p>Voldemort looked at the parchment that had been delivered and glowered as the raven took flight again before he could even curse it.<p>

He read it and snarled.

Someone was trying to mess with him and he'd be damned if he allowed them to continue.

He sent a scathing and threatening response back on parchment that was cursed.

The green flames lighting his chambers flickered in his rage at the letter.

* * *

><p>Amethyst scowled as she was closed out of her room as they awoke her sister.<p>

Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a screech owl with black eyes sat holding an envelope out to her.

She smirked and levitated the letter off the bird knowing her brother too well.

With a flick of her wand she had it opened and hovering in front of her.

_Dear Purple Panther,_

_You dare mock me! You know of the fear I inspire and yet you dare defy me. I am the greatest wizard this world has ever seen and I will not having you trying to scare me with meaningless nonsense! Those that you speak of are nothing to me and the pain you suffer is at your own hand._

_Lord Voldemort._

_Dear Tom,_

_You're threats do not work for me I'm afraid. I've never been scared of you, I remember the boy who scrubbed an orphanage floor with a toothbrush before he gained the aid to put a stop to it. You are not the only one with tricks Tom Riddle and I know you too well to be fooled by cursed parchment._

She stamped it again and shook her head.

Obviously her brother had gained a big head.

She heard her sister's scream and winced clenching the windowsill as Noir flew back to Tom with her new letter.

* * *

><p>Voldemort narrowed his eyes as he saw yet another letter waiting for him.<p>

Rage overcame him as he read the words written.

* * *

><p><em>You try to play a game with a competitor that does not play by the rules, I know many curses that could have your eyes sizzling in their sockets as soon as they lay eyes on the parchment. You will tell me how you found out that information because I promise you terrible pain when I find you.<em>

Amethyst knew he was seething from the way he hadn't signed or written a recipient's name.

_Dear Tom,_

_Can you not think of who would know such knowledge? You promise me pain and curses and yet I see none. I know you Tom Riddle and I know what you fear perhaps in time you will realise not everything is as it seems just as I have. My last letter for now but the next one I will send will have a meeting place and I implore you to meet with me because I can guarantee you will regret not coming._

She knew it would enrage him even more with her ordering him in the letter and she had most probably just signed a curse with her name on it but she didn't care.

Her brother would pay for locking them away for fifty years.

The door to her room opened and she shoved the letters in her pocket.

"Where is she?" she demanded of the two professors.

"Amethyst-"

Amethyst ignored the potions professor and shoved past them both into the room.

Their stood up in the middle of the room getting checked out by the matron was her sister with an almost identical new streak in her hair, the only difference was that Rubicelle's was an orangey-red.

The nerves and unease in Rubicelle's face melted as she saw her sister.

"Amethyst," she said breathing in relief.

Amethyst grinned.

"How was your nap?"

"Is what they say true?" Rubicelle asked her eyes swimming.

The joking left Amethyst's face and she nodded solemnly.

"Every bit of it, but we'll show him, Celle. We'll show the selfish prick just what he's done by doing this to us,"

"Girls?"

They both turned to see Dumbledore motioning for them to enter the office space.

"Now I understand the two of you feel thwarted and betray by Voldemort's-"

"Tom's," Rubicelle interrupted firmly.

Dumbledore inclined his head and continued.

"Actions towards the pair of you but at this moment the wizarding world is at war with him and we need the pair of you. In a matter of seconds everyone including us will have memories of you two growing up in this time. The lives I have created for you are lives you will fit into easily without much if any change. The only ones of us that will know of the actual events will be myself and you two as Fawkes influence on you will not allow the charm to write over what has happened," he explained.

The twins looked to each other and then to Dumbledore before nodding.

"You must understand that in this time house feuds are at an all time high and because of that the two of you mustn't talk with others around," Snape said firmly before walking out of the room.

Before either girl could ask him what he meant there was a flash and false memories squeezed themselves into the real ones of everyone who would have ever come in contact with them.

Amethyst gasped seeing a whole new life exist in her mind beside her older memories.

Deciding to take this seriously she stored away her older memories so they didn't interfere with her newer ones.

Rubicelle did the same.

"We don't talk in this time," Rubicelle said looking at the Headmaster in aghast. "How do you expect us to do that?"

"Pen pals, or I'm sure you'll find of other ways to communicate just as your memories show you have done in the past,"

"I'm Gryffindor," Rubicelle said looking unsure.

"You'll fit in," Amethyst said instantly. "The only reason you came to Slytherin in the last life was because you didn't want to leave me,"

Amethyst had to admit she liked the life that Dumbledore had given her.

She was the bitchy Slytherin Princess, Quidditch Captain and seeker.

Rubicelle was best friends with a muggle born called Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

She and her sister had been separated to complete opposite sides of the spectrum.

What unnerved her though was that when they weren't at school apparently she was adopted by the Weasleys and Amethyst was adopted by Snape.

How would Amethyst take that?

Amethyst hugged Rubicelle.

"We can do this, Celle, we have to be able to," she said softly before walking out the door, going to find her best friend Draco Malfoy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Relationships**

Amethyst laughed as Draco tripped the gangly red head, that she knew was her sister's 'adoptive' brother, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Watch where you're going Ogre," she said smirking as she watched the mudblood Granger help her boyfriend up. "You don't need any more reason to need new clothes,"

"Piss off NaStasia," Ron growled clenching his fist.

Harry pulled on his friend's robe.

"Come on mate she isn't worth it,"

"Prepare to loose tomorrow Potter. I've made sure to tell Crabbe and Goyle to hit that bludger straight at that big head of yours. I bet Madam Pomfrey has missed tending to you,"

"That's enough Amethyst," Rubicelle said, standing up for her newly acquired boyfriend.

The two sisters had pushed their old memories out of the way until they were alone with no one watching their interactions. To the two sisters when they were around others they were nothing more than related strangers despite knowing otherwise.

Amethyst smirked at her sister.

"Or what dear sister? Are you going to put me in detention?" she mocked pretending to shiver in fear.

Harry pulled on his girlfriend's arm. "Don't let her get you again Rubes, you're twice the witch that _Slytherin _will ever be,"

"Watch your mouth Potter," Draco spat, protective of his friend but careful not to ignite his gift.

Both boys were relatively the same height but Draco seemed more muscled than what Harry did from his time as Chaser on the Quidditch team.

They were complete contrasts to each other and yet the twins knew if they had to they could get on being relatively same to how the twins were.

_Come on Meth, help me defuse it please, I'm late for Charms_. Rubicelle thought loudly.

Amethyst smirked at her sister. _Celle you're predictable you know._

"Draco come on its not as if anything that Potter can say will affect me. He won't even be around long enough for his words to even mean anything to the world," she said before pulling on her best friend's arm.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"You know you're not supposed to say stuff like that to him. Snape went mad at us all last time,"

"Relax Draco, it's not as if Potter is going to go running to Uncle Severus. He's more likely to dwell on it instead," she snickered wrapping her arm around his waist. "Now how about I show you just why it was a good idea to leave them alone for now,"

"No more pranks, Ames, you know how father gets when I get detention," Draco groaned as she lead him away.

"Man up," Amethyst said elbowing him in the gut. "What's that idiot going to do while you're here and he's wherever the hell he is? Tom will have him too busy to even think on the letters home,"

"The Dark Lord is also watching me closely, Ames, and you know that. He marked me for a reason," he said with worry lacing his very thoughts.

He made sure to keep the knowledge of the specific reason of his marking out of his active mind knowing some how she had an uncanny ability to know what he was thinking.

Amethyst pulled Draco's face so he was looking her in the eye.

"I'm not going to let him touch you even if he wants to," Amethyst said heatedly her eyes flashing fully purple for a moment. "You know I have gifts, fair enough you don't know specifics as it's not safe, but trust me I won't let him hurt you,"

"And how will you stop him? He's the dark lord, Amethyst, he gets what he wants," Draco said just as headedly.

He watched as a smirk, that he attached to trouble, overcame her face.

"Because I know something he doesn't, or rather I have something he wants,"

With that she left him standing there deciding to finish what she'd started.

* * *

><p>Voldemort glared at the note hovering in front of him.<p>

_Shack Lane, midnight tonight, be there, alone._

It made him seethe with anger that who ever was writing to him thought they could just boss him around.

In a way it reminded him of someone but he wouldn't let him mind linger on that weakness.

He would go but he wouldn't be taking the journey alone because he was going to make an example of the fool who thought they could withhold information and mock him.

* * *

><p>Amethyst stood in her favourite violet cloak hiding in the shadows of the common room waiting for Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott to leave.<p>

She closed her eyes.

_You're tired, it's time to retire to bed for the night._

Simultaneously they drifted off up to bed.

She didn't miss the look that Draco gave around.

She knew he'd been studying Occlumency with his aunt and while it didn't shut her out it made the possibility to detection, when she made it clear she was there, considerably higher.

Instead of alerting Snape to her departure she walked through the wall and kept to the shadows of the halls as she walked to the entrance hall.

While she didn't have Rubicelle's ability to turn invisible she was a Slytherin and she'd be incredibly embarrassed in herself if she didn't know how to evade capture and detection.

Having taken the knowledge out of Harry's mind she walked with no density at all through the Whomping Willow and towards the Shrieking Shack.

She knew the later she was the more possibility of an ambush but she also knew that Tom wouldn't have turned up without a plan anyway.

She just had to be ready for anything.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle sat up in bed rubbing her temples, her vision was fuzzy which she knew meant Amethyst was intervening with her seeing.<p>

"What's wrong Rubes?" Hermione asked gently sitting up as well.

"Nothing, just migraine," she said softly.

She didn't like to manipulate other's emotions but she was sorely tempted to make Hermione feel lethargic until the bookworm sat on her bed looking rightly concerned.

"You get migraines a lot," Hermione said worriedly. "I've researched it and apparently it can be a symptom of further trauma maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey,"

Other than the Twins and Dumbledore the matron was the only other who knew of the twins' unique dealings because of uncertainties with health.

Rubicelle knew if she went Madam Pomfrey would keep her for longer than normal.

Knowing she could trust the girl even after only a real month of being friends with her, Rubicelle decided to tell her of her powers.

Hermione blinked in surprise.

"And your sister?"

Rubicelle bit her lip.

"She has the same Phoenix ones as me, but other than that hers are different. Just know she's powerful, she's the more active one,"

"You're not going to tell me?" Hermione asked wondering why on earth her friend would keep a secret of her horrible sister's.

"I'm not as distant to my sister as everyone believes, Hermione, we have a connection and an understanding but you must promise not to tell anyone about any of this. No one knows about our powers. The only ones who know everything about both of us is ourselves and then Tom knows the most after that, then you. If I told you about Amethyst then you'd know more than Tom but if I tell you Amethyst would make our lives hell," Rubicelle said pleading for her friend to understand.

Hermione hugged her friend.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Harry and Ron,"

Rubicelle nodded squeezing her tight knowing Hermione felt privileged to know something that only three other people knew and touched that Rubicelle would trust her with the information about herself.

"What does any of this have to do with your migraines though?" Hermione asked suddenly remembering why anything had even been brought up.

"Because I don't have migraines. I'm having a partial vision because Amethyst is stopping me from seeing her, she's doing something she shouldn't be. It's all fuzzy and all I can see is blurred figures that I can't even make out,"

Hermione's face showed understanding.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just annoying, I'm used to being able to see what I want to," Rubicelle shrugged.

A gleam came to Hermione's eyes and Rubicelle chuckled.

They were about to spend the entire night talking about the limitations and strengths of her powers.

* * *

><p>Amethyst stepped onto the lane and looked around.<p>

She forced her mental abilities out and came across many hiding in the forest surrounding the lane.

Just as she was about to send the forest up in flames a tall figure emerged out of, what seemed like, thin air.

She smirked under her hood as two brutes appeared at her sides capturing her arms.

She would have jumped had she not heard them coming.

"I did say to come alone," she said her voice melodic.

She saw the hood of the man knock back and she grimaced.

Boy her brother had gotten ugly.

The arms tightened around her no doubt bruising her but she let out no noise of pain and she solidified her density.

"I don't seem to be able to reach your mind, any reason that is?"

"This is too good, you really don't know who I am do you?" she smirked before anger started to rise in her.

How dare he just forget them after prisoning them in sleep for fifty years after nearly killing them because of a plot gone wrong!

"Shall I remind you?" she asked in a deadly voice that sent chills down everyone listening in.

Before Voldemort could even respond his two henchmen fell through the woman they were holding and she flung them, without even touching them, twenty feet away.

"Leave us!" she boomed to his followers her magic vibrating in her voice and shaking the trees.

Most of his most cowardly followers fled and those that didn't were forcibly made to when she set the forest on fire and then threw a block up that stopped any apparation into the area she and Voldemort stood in.

Voldemort was shocked and angered when the woman flung her arm out and had him pinned suffocating to a tree.

Under her hood two purple orbs stood out.

He knew who it was, he was shocked, how had she awoken?

How had they cured her of the poison?

She walked close to him and saw the knowledge of who she was hit him.

"Now you're going to pay for the hell you locked us away in," she hissed in his ear.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Seething**

Voldemort threw the girl away from him with a burst of raw power.

Anger raged within him at full force that someone had dared touched something that belonged to him.

She stopped herself falling but her hood fell showing him he was right in his assumptions.

Her face was still as stunning as it had been even now when contorted with rage.

"Fifty years you left us in hell Tom Riddle. You promised me you'd never hurt us, that you wouldn't hurt Celle again! You lied!" she screamed sending a fire ball at him.

He shielded it but felt fear creep into his mind as he felt most of the heat through the shield.

"We aren't belongings. We deserved to have a choice, a choice you took away from us. We were ready to die, we'd accepted it and instead you selfishly locked us in a world neither here nor there," she snarled.

"What I did, I did because I cared," Voldemort snarled. "I told you once I would do what I thought best for you and I did. I wouldn't let you go to death! You're both my sisters, you always have been and I couldn't let you go because you promised me you wouldn't leave me,"

"Whether we were dead or not, you abandoned us and left us with Dumbledore. Do you know how it felt having his thoughts constantly swimming in ours heads knowing everything about the wars and about students and about what he thought about you! You didn't once try to find us, not after he told you that you couldn't see us," Amethyst shouted tears of anger now filling her eyes.

For the first time in five a decades he felt what it was like to care about someone as he watched her hurt.

"Meth you don't-"

"Don't tell me I don't understand," Amethyst snarled knocking him back as he stepped towards her. "Because I do, every time you came and visited us before you left we felt your thoughts. We know everything and even me, who was once open to what you did to cleanse out the filth, is appalled. You're not cleansing anymore, you're trying to take over,"

"What I did, what I'm doing, I did it for the pair of you," Voldemort said feeling his anger start to creep up again.

"Amazing how you can dedicate something to people who you haven't thought properly of in fifty years," Amethyst said sarcastically. "People who gave up their lives to keep the secrecy when only years after doing so you make it all for naught,"

Voldemort snapped and before Amethyst could even hear the thought coming he'd acted.

A spell caught her by the throat.

She fell to her knees gasping for air.

"I have always done what I could to protect the pair of you! Dumbledore took the pair of you and hid you. I knew you were in the school but I couldn't risk attacking without enough power in case he tried something drastic with the pair of you. I have always cared for you both, always loved you both but I had to bury it away so Dumbledore couldn't use it as he tried to. My goal had being and always will be to cleanse the world of muggles and show them just who is superior but why just stop there? Why not rid ourselves of those that wronged us as well? That is what I've being doing. I have being loyal and it's time you proved to me that you remain loyal also," Voldemort said before releasing the spell.

He inwardly cringed at the bruises on her neck.

She was still angry as she looked at him but she wasn't as angry as she had been, in fact she looked indigent that he could even question her loyalty.

"As you've just said you spent fifty years in Dumbledore's grasp how am I supposed to know you're still loyal," he smirked.

His snake like face seemed to stretch with the motion.

She rolled her eyes.

"Boy you got ugly," she stated reading his, at the moment, none threatening thoughts.

His irritation flared and he knew he hadn't missed her lip.

She stood up and he watched curiously as she placed her fingertips on his face and closed her eyes.

Slowly he could feel himself changing, he looked at his hands and instead of the unearthly scaly fingers they were strong pale digits.

She flashed him a picture of himself into his mind.

He looked like he would have done if he hadn't divulged into dark magic, only he seemed untouchable by anything including age. His face had remained smooth, pale and handsome, he had a head of hair with no grey, the only thing that stayed the same on his newly handsome face was the snake like red eyes.

"Does that prove my loyalty to you, Tom?" she asked with a smirk.

"My name is Voldemort," he hissed his slight fear and anger returning as she did something he had been trying to do for three years.

"You'll always be Tom to me," she said stepping away as if his anger did nothing to faze her.

He grabbed her shoulder and before she could stop him, he'd smashed through her wards and apparated them to his hide out.

He threw her to the floor in front of his Death Eaters, she made sure her hood raised before any of them could identify her.

As Voldemort looked down at her he was suddenly overcome with a whole different set of memories for her.

He glared as he realised what Dumbledore had done.

He'd enrolled them back as students making everyone non the wiser at the two who didn't belong.

"This is how you prove loyalty," he whispered to her his wand tip pressing into her left forearm.

Amethyst covered her pain as it seared up her arm.

It felt like her brother was pressing a hot flaming sword through the limb.

"You are my sister, and I will expect you to come when I call. Next time I expect you to fetch Rubicelle," he said softly to her. "This way I will know where you are at all times,"

Amethyst cried out for the first time that night as she felt another searing pain on her collarbone, worse than she had ever felt before.

It was as if she had a torrent of fire entering through one place.

Voldemort knew if he showed concern then they would know she meant more to him than they would have thought but if he didn't she would remain in pain.

He decided they needed to know she was off limits.

"Return to your posts while I deal with my sister those that fled earlier in the evening expect punishment at the next meeting," he snarled before turning to her.

They all left immediately.

Carefully he removed her cloak and was amazed by the phoenix that stood wings spread and rising from fire on his sister's collarbone, he then looked to the mark he had just placed on her and saw it fading as the phoenix grew brighter.

Before he could do anything his mark faded and the phoenix's fires settled.

Amethyst opened her eyes, the purple iris' blazing as she blinked back the pain.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"I don't approve of how you've handled tonight, Tom, but I will wear your mark to prove my loyalty to you, not to be one of your slaves," she said softly before allowing her brother's mark to reappear.

She knew the phoenix in her would fend off the dark magic it contained so that her brother wouldn't be able to punish her through it.

"In return though," she said before pressing her palm to his.

He let out the first scream of pain in years as she burned a purple paw with a violet phoenix foot into it.

With that she was gone in a whirl of purple fire.

He sat looking at the mark in surprise wondering what magic it beheld.

* * *

><p>Draco looked as his right hand sat beside him.<p>

"Not like you to be late for breakfast on the day of a match," he said looking at her with concern.

Amethyst shook her head.

"Had a busy night securing our victory party,"

In truth she'd only been back at school two hours.

"Are you going to be ok in the match?" Draco asked.

Amethyst was the only person in the entire school who rivalled Potter and he was concerned that maybe her lack of sleep may put her off her game.

"Relax Drake," Amethyst said looking him in the eye and smirking. "I'm good to go, Potter is going down,"

She looked away and caught her sister's eye.

_We need to talk after the match. _

Amethyst rolled her eyes knowing what it was about.

_Why Celle? You know you won't get anything out of me._

_Because you're not the only one who got a damned phoenix tattoo late into the night, Amethyst, that's why! I want to know what you did and I'll be damned if I let this go. If you don't tell me after the match I'm going to Dumbledore._

_A month as a bloody Gryffindor and you're already turning to the teachers. _Amethyst snarled mentally.

_Room of requirements after the match, Amethyst._

Amethyst watched her sister walk out of the door with Potter's arm draped around her shoulders.

She honestly couldn't stand the boy and could see why it irritated her brother that he of all people was the one destined to be his downfall.

"Come on team lets go strike those cats out," she said standing up with a smirk.

The team grinned and followed their vicious and merciless captain out of the hall ready for yet another brutal match against their rivals.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle watched at the side of Hermione as the red and gold clad team entered the pitch with energised and determined faces with a mix of different brooms.<p>

"They have good prospects this year," Hermione said looking proud of her boyfriend and friend.

The green and silver clad team entered in a formation that showed off their purely determined and set faces and their easily superior broom range.

Hermione's excited face slipped slightly seeing how professional the Slytherins looked.

Rubicelle knew the odds were pretty close on who would win.

She knew her sister's abilities and she also knew her boyfriend's and she honestly didn't know who was the better out of the two of them.

"Captains shake hands," Madam Hooch demanded.

Harry and Amethyst clasped their hands together and Amethyst pulled the boy towards her so her lips were inches away from his ear.

"Hold onto that broom Potter. You're going to need it to run away in shame after we trash your mudblood lovers and mudbloods with pure talent and ease," she said before letting go and throwing him a smirk.

Harry glared at the girl who looked like his girlfriend.

How were they both so different?

"In to positions," Madam Hooch instructed.

The two teams flew to their positions.

"Now I want a clean game, nothing illegal and nothing permanently damaging. Now on my whistle. 3...2...1 GO!"

The game began and Amethyst smirked as she watched her chasers bolt down the pitch with the Quaffle.

The game was in the bag and she'd be damned if it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I was pleasantly surprised to see I had reviews for this story this week :) <strong>

**Andronamar - The reason I don't allow anonymous reviews is because I don't like recieving blatant insults that a few anonymous reviewers have done to this story before. I'm not saying everyone who is an anonymous reviewer does this but I lifted the restriction for a bit after your review and not even an hour later I had a not so nice review. I don't expect everyone to like my story and i appreciate critism because it helps me build on my writing but I would rather, if someone has something not so nice to say about my story or my writing, that they wouldn't hide behind the anonymous status. I would rather have no reviews at all than a lot of reviews that really are just pure insults. I appreciate you signing in to review :) and i'm glad you see potential in the story :)**

**Rose Haven - Aww thank you soo much! :) Your review really made me smile :) The story has readers and while I was slightly disappointed about the lack of reviews I wasn't willing to stop posting because of the lack of them. I know my story and my writing style isn't everyone's cup of tea but I'm glad to know that you liked the story as much as you did :D Thanks for the support :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Smirks and reassessments **

Amethyst strutted through the hallways with a classy black halter neck dress on, that she planned to wear for the Slytherin party after the meeting with her sister, and her violet cloak that made her seem elegant and older than a mere seventeen year old.

As she had known they had won and the Gryffindor's had had no chance in catching up after both their keeper and seeker were taken out of commission by the bludgers.

She walked into the Room of Requirements and was instantly on her guard when she saw Hermione there with her sister.

"When you asked to talk, I wasn't aware it was an open discussion with riff raff," Amethyst spat.

Hermione had to admit she was intimidated by the Slytherin twin.

She looked far more threatening than Rubicelle.

She watched the girl smirk and wondered just what her gifts were.

"You told her about your gifts," Amethyst snarled rounding on her sister her eyes turning completely purple.

Rubicelle rubbed her temples she'd hoped to get onto the tattoos before this happened.

"Then you should have kept her away," Amethyst snarled.

Rubicelle stood up as her sister got even more agitated.

"She's my friend, Amethyst, she deserved to know to stop her getting worried about my so called migraines when you decide to block my visions,"

"Have you ever thought I have good reason to! The last time you saw something you didn't like you were a mess for months," Amethyst growled.

"Can you blame me after what I saw you do? After I saw what he did?" Rubicelle snapped matching her sister's anger now.

Hermione watched the argument as if it was a tennis tournament and the ball was bouncing back and forth.

She had no idea what the two were on about but she had a feeling one of Amethyst's gifts was to do with the mind.

Rubicelle winced as a vision came to her only a split second before Hermione made it come true.

"Mind control," Hermione said suddenly. "That's one of your gifts," she exclaimed as if proud of herself.

Amethyst blew her fuse and the whole room erupted in flames.

Rubicelle cried out grasping her collarbone and cowering in fear from the fire.

At the sound of her sister's pain Amethyst's anger flew from the window and everything settled there was no evidence that there had been fire anywhere in the room.

Amethyst crouched down beside Rubicelle and took her into her arms.

"The fire can't hurt you," she whispered. "I'm sorry,"

Hermione was completely shocked at seeing such sorrow come from the arrogant Slytherin.

Rubicelle nodded and felt so astounded that such fear had come at seeing the fire.

"Looks like you were affected far more than you let on," Amethyst said crossly as they stood up.

Rubicelle rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know,"

Amethyst looked at her sister curiously.

"You haven't even tried to use your fire control have you,"

Rubicelle shook her head.

"I don't have use for it. I'm a pacifist,"

"We're at war, idiot, you're not a pacifist," Amethyst said rolling her eyes before wafting away the conversation. "Anyway what did you want to talk about? And why is Granger here? No one is supposed to know we talk, Celle, you know that,"

Rubicelle rubbed the back of her neck.

Despite Amethyst been the hot-headed immature one she made Rubicelle feel like a child sometimes.

"I panicked last night when I suddenly felt as if I was about to combust. When we realised what had happened I asked her to research while I tried to look past the blocks you put up. I got that you had a mark too but that's it," Rubicelle shrugged.

Amethyst nodded before turning to Hermione.

"What did you come up with?" she asked looking as if it cost her to even talk civilly to the muggle born.

"Just that something had to trigger the phoenix protection. The only account I could find was a myth so I didn't think it was all too reliable," Hermione shrugged handing the book to the twin.

"Myths are worth more than you believe," Amethyst said accepting the book.

_Symbol of the Phoenix_

_This only occurs once a human has gone through a burning day with a phoenix. The mark of the phoenix is the phoenix residue left in the body showing the outside threats that the person is protected by all phoenixes as due to unknown circumstances the person becomes part phoenix. It is said the only person ever to go through a burning a survive is Merlin the Great who is said to have had basilisk venom injected into his heart. After the burning was complete the venom was gone and it's said Merlin then had an uncanny relationship with all phoenixes last seen with his own phoenix before disappearing._

"Informative," Amethyst said nodding.

"I don't understand how this applies to the pair of you though, you've never being through a burning day," Hermione said looking frustrated that she obviously didn't know something.

Amethyst smirked at the know it all. _She looks like a child who got told no._

Rubicelle sent her a scathing look. _Don't talk about her like that._

_Meh she's a spoilt, arrogant, ignorant child who needs to realise that she can't know everything there is to know. We both know that Celle so save me some energy and don't argue back._

Rubicelle rolled her eyes. "Ok so we know what it is, now why did we get it? Why now?"

Rubicelle watched as Amethyst closed up. _I'm not talking about it while she's here no one can know._

Hermione knew she was missing something as yet again Rubicelle rolled her eyes and Amethyst looked determined.

"Hermione can you give us a few please. My sister has issues she feels need to be kept secret from Gryffindors,"

"You're Gryffindor," Hermione stated looking slightly put out.

"She's also my twin so part Slytherin, now beat it Granger before I show you just what it's like to severely piss me off,"

Hermione tried to leave with dignity but it was impossible when she really didn't want to get on the Slytherin's bad side.

Rubicelle turned to her sister with a raised eyebrow.

All Amethyst could do was raise remove the glamour she had on her self.

"You went to see him," Rubicelle said softly, stroking the mark she knew belonged to their brother and trying to ignore the bruises on her sister.

"He was ugly until I removed the affects of the dark magic," Amethyst said shrugging. "I scared him though. I was raging and hurt him a few times. I changed his appearance once he'd choked me. He kind of flipped and marked me obviously trying to show me he was superior but it back fired and the phoenix came and hismark disappeared. I brought the mark back though to show him that I still cared for him and still thought of him as my brother," Amethyst explained.

Rubicelle shook her head.

"Is he as bad as everyone makes out?"

"To me? No he wasn't but I was in his head, Celle. It wasn't pleasant the only peace of mind I got was that he wasn't capable of doing that to us," Amethyst said.

"I want to see him," Rubicelle said suddenly.

Amethyst looked at her sharply.

"Not yet. Let me just make sure he knows he doesn't own us because I won't let him stamp that mark into you, Celle,"

Knowing she couldn't budge her sister on the matter Rubicelle nodded.

"Your boyfriend needs you and I'm being missed so I'll talk to you again soon," Amethyst stated before walking through the back wall.

Rubicelle rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room to find Hermione there waiting for her.

"Where's-"

"Gone, you can't talk about it freely out here Hermione, it's not safe. Now lets go see the boys," Rubicelle said shaking her head.

Hermione decided there and then that she needed to reassess everything she knew because as she was told more and more her friend seemed more and more cryptic.

* * *

><p>Draco looked up as Amethyst sashayed into the common room.<p>

It was when he caught glance of the bruises on her neck that he decided he wanted answers to her behaviour for the day.

He pulled her to his dorm where he knew no one would be.

"What's being happening with you today Ames, you're not yourself," Draco demanded running a hand through is hair.

She pulled her cloak off and dropped onto his bed opening her mouth to argue.

He cut over her.

"You have bruises, Amethyst," Draco said raising his eyebrow and looking concerned and angry. "What have you being doing?"

Amethyst's eyes widened as she realised she'd forgotten to reapply the glamour before entering the common room and on top of that she'd taken her cloak of.

He was going to see her new marks.

Sure enough just as she thought it his eyes trailed to the other bruises and then to her exposed mark.

He grabbed her arm and looked at her sharply.

"What happened, when did he have the opportunity to do this?" Draco demanded looking more and more angrier as he picked up steam. "How could you do this! You know how I feel about my own and now you go and join! Amethyst don't you realise what this means! What you'll have to do!"

"Draco it isn't like that," Amethyst said trying to interrupt.

"Then what's it like!"

Amethyst had no choice but to explain, everything, to her best friend.

Draco sat there dazed.

"So the memories I have of you…"

"Up until a month ago are fake," Amethyst said nodding not showing how terrified she was.

"And he's your brother, you grew up with him?"

She nodded.

"Wow, I didn't expect that," he said flabbergast.

"Who else knows?"

"Rubicelle, and Dumbledore knows about the past bit but he doesn't know about our gifts,"

"Fucking hell, Amethyst," Draco said before kissing her.

Amethyst was shocked for a moment not having heard his intentions in his head before responding to the kiss.

She had liked him since she started to hang around with him but she wasn't going to risk him finding out later and telling her she mislead him.

Now though that didn't matter as he'd made the first move.

"I'll be with you through this," he promised after breaking away. "You're my girl and I will protect you through everything I can,"

She smiled at him, kissing him gently liking how his soft side only came out around her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Beginning of the End**

Snape shook his head thanking the heavens that no students were about as he limped through the halls towards the Headmaster's office.

It was after midnight but he knew the Headmaster would be waiting for him.

"What can I do for you on this fine night Severus?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling merrily.

Snape limped forwards and the twinkle in the old man's eyes dimmed slightly.

"I was punished tonight for withholding information about Amethyst, Headmaster, the Dark Lord took much interest to her and I'm afraid that he's going to lure her to him. I know Amethyst, Headmaster, she's stubborn and too headstrong for her own good, she will no doubt be forced to join or killed by his hand. We must stop it," Snape said his voice swelling in emotion that only the young girl could inflict upon him. "I can't let him get his hands on her,"

Dumbledore mentally moved a piece on a chess board.

Voldemort now knew about the twins and he had no doubt at least one or both of them would end up going to him before the Christmas break.

The only question was how would they take it?

"Your position as spy can not be revealed, Severus, you must trust Miss NaStasia to know what she's doing,"

"You don't understand, Dumbledore, she's my… she's the reason I'm still strong, I can't… no I won't let you put her in danger,"

"Alas, Severus, it isn't me who is making the choice. As we speak she leaves to visit with him, her and young Mr Malfoy who has been asked to accompany her," Dumbledore said sadly.

Severus Snape for the first time in years felt a great anger towards the headmaster.

Without another word he spun on his heel and swept from the room.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand what's happening, if he knows who you are then why are you being summoned through me? Why do I have to take you to him?" Draco asked nervously as they made their way through the tunnels and into Hogsmeade.<p>

He had a special gift that Amethyst didn't know of and he didn't want to risk her finding out from Voldemort's or his father's mind.

"Because the story is important. Tom's found the traces of memories of me in your father's mind and in Uncle Severus' he's punished them for not telling him of me and he's using us to punish them. It's also a power play to Dumbledore to show him of my loyalty to Tom," Amethyst shrugged. "Don't think too much on it, the whole reason for it is really just to make everything believable to all involved. I won't let him hurt you though Draco, don't worry,"

When they reached Hogsmeade they raised they hoods, Amethyst's her purple one, and Draco his death eater one he'd been given when he received his mark.

Amethyst put a hand on Draco and together in bright purple and violet flames they disappeared and reappeared in Voldemort's meeting room.

"You, young Draco, have shown great disloyalty to your master by not telling me of your abled friend," Voldemort said pointing his wand at Draco's chest.

Amethyst pulled the wand from her brother's hand.

"You will not harm him Tom, Draco has been told everything," she said knocking her hood down.

Draco was amazed.

Even though he'd been told by her about everything it still shocked him how she fearlessly stood up to the man he'd been told had no mercy or any patience.

"And why can I not punish _my _servant how I wish to. You forget your place Amethyst," Voldemort said dangerously.

Amethyst snarled.

"Because to get to him you have to go through me, _brother_,"

She watched as he clenched his hand, the one she knew she'd marked, and she smirked.

"You weaken yourself by forming relationships, Amethyst, you know this,"

"No. What I know, Tom, is that you just don't want to see me in a relationship, you didn't like it when I fondled with Lestrange in 7th year and you don't like seeing me with Draco now. I think you're jealous, you liked the thought of both Rubicelle and I being dependant on you instead of on someone else. Well boy have I got news for you Rubicelle is dating Potter, how's about that to get your knickers in a twist,"

Draco watched as the man's anger escaped him rapidly cracking the stone wall behind him.

"You will fetch her to me," he hissed his red eyes flashing at his sister.

He knew though it would always be a power play between the two.

Rubicelle, while having different morals and beliefs, was the twin that was more easily swayed to something he wanted.

Amethyst with the same beliefs was the one who matched him with everything he gave, she wouldn't let him be superior to her.

Amethyst yawned.

"No I won't, not while you're this cranky,"

What shocked Draco was how easily the Dark Lord appeared to drop the subject.

"I need your services tonight Amethyst, there is a town that hold Muggles of the worst kind, my death eaters can not reach it due to Dumbledore's magic but I need you to go and wipe out the pathetic muggles that live there," Voldemort said suddenly.

Amethyst narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill for you?"

Voldemort stepped towards his sister and Draco tensed ready to pounce if he needed to.

Voldemort looked at him amused before turning back to Amethyst.

"Because the woman who aided your foster parents now resides in that exact neighbourhood,"

Amethyst flung her arm out and Voldemort spiralled backwards.

"Do not try to manipulate me and do not bring that up again," she snarled her eyes a demonic purple.

"That anger is misplaced, Amethyst," Voldemort said picking himself up and looking at the power his sister was radiating. "I will make you a deal. If you do this for me, then I won't bother Rubicelle until she decides to come to me,"

Amethyst looked at the man who she'd grown up with he was different than he had been, more colder, but he was the same brother she'd had, the same brother she'd do anything for.

"Fine,"

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Amethyst glared at him.

"Draco will come with you," he told Amethyst before turning to Draco, "your only task from me is to be her bodyguard, nothing is to happen to her and in succeeding this I will succeed in keeping the information," Voldemort said looking directly at Draco.

Draco nodded solemnly.

"I swear no harm will come to her milord,"

Amethyst placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Curious but knowing she'd be told in time.

"Amethyst,"

She looked at her brother in response.

"Hold out your arm,"

She held it out and watched as the paw of his jaguar form appeared behind the skull.

"You are not a servant of mine Amethyst, but my sister and this mark is a reminder to all of the familiarity we hold," Voldemort said.

Amethyst nodded before she and Draco were stood in the middle of Private Drive with their hoods raised and faces hidden.

Through her phoenix abilities no wards could touch her and while Draco was holding her hand her ability included him.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle sat up straight stifling her scream before scrambling out of bed.<p>

This couldn't be happening again.

How could her sister do such a thing without a hint of remorse?

It was with this that Rubicelle decided to help the Headmaster with the Horcruxes, she couldn't let things go on as they were.

* * *

><p>Amethyst watched as the memories of Harry Potter's shabby life played across the minds of the muggles.<p>

She snarled and Draco was surprised at such hatred in her expression.

At first he had thought, like himself, that she hadn't killed before but he watched as she raised only a hand.

"Beat him, like you beat your nephew," she whispered at the muggle in a seductive tone.

Draco was surprised when the fat walrus of a man got up and started to beat upon his baby elephant of a son.

"No! No! stop it, Vernon stop it, not my Diddikins!" Petunia screeched before rounding on Amethyst. "Stop it, stop this this instance, the boy isn't here he's at that freak school!"

Amethyst's eyes were a blazing purple under her hood at the hate she felt towards these cowardly muggles.

It was when the boy was nothing more than a pile of bruises and broken bones that she called off Vernon.

"You're in a blazing row," Amethyst whispered. "Petunia you will stab him repeatedly in the chest and Vernon on your dying breath you will shoot her in the head,"

With that she turned and after burning her mark onto their wall walked calmly from the house.

The gun shot sounded behind them and Draco blinked.

There was a slight shudder as the wards came down around the neighbourhood and Amethyst let go of Draco's arm.

"Wait here," she said looking at him before entering the house of yet another one of Potter's childhood tormentors but this time she was there for a different reason.

* * *

><p>Tanya Polkiss looked away from her TV as she heard the click of the front door go.<p>

Her husband and son were away on a camping trip and she wasn't expecting anyone.

She stayed where she was straining her ears.

She heard nothing more so she turned back to the TV only to jump not expecting there to be a figure stood there looking demonic.

"Who are you!" she demanded trying to scramble up from her chair.

Amethyst smiled coldly, as the woman, who had sold her out to the monsters of her childhood, became helpless and defenceless.

She knocked her hood down and Tanya froze.

"That's not possible," she stuttered.

"You never did realise just who you was messing with did you," Amethyst stated cocking her head. "I told you I'd be back for you,"

"Amethyst, you must realise it was years ago, the buried past," Tanya stuttered still trying to scramble out of the chair.

Amethyst held out her hand and an amethyst encrusted dagger appeared.

"But it's not buried, not yet,"

"I have a family,"

Amethyst shrugged.

"I am just serving out the punishment you evaded all those years ago,"

Amethyst used her telekinesis to drive the dagger into the woman's abdomen slicing her the whole way up and stabbing at important organs before healing the skin making it look as if nothing had ever touched the woman.

"You will drown in internal bleedings nice and slowly and there will be nothing you can do about it," she said before levitating the woman up the stairs to her bed before dropping her into the covers and forcing the woman to close her eyes and mouth.

There would be nothing she could do.

Amethyst smirked.

It was the beginning of the ending.

Soon all those that wronged her in that foster home would be dead and there would be no stopping it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well guys what did you think? :)<strong>

**Random-Dreaming - Thank you! Greatly appreciated :D**

**Rose Haven - Thanks so much :) You're review really made me smile :) The phoenix marks or rather what the marks represent will be a very pressing matter in the later chapters :D Glad you enjoyed the chapters :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: No Forgiveness **

When Amethyst walked into the great hall the next morning she knew something was wrong.

Rubicelle was glaring at her with an anger Amethyst didn't know her sister could muster.

_I saw what you did last night, both Tom's orders and your own vengeance. Do not expect me to forgive and forget this time, Amethyst. What you did was sick and you are no better than the monster our brother became. There was no hesitations in your killings and you are lucky I haven't told Dumbledore._

Amethyst held in her glare.

_Do not preach about incidents you have no clue about, sister. I have nothing to need forgiveness about and I will be waiting for you when you come around. _She snarled into her sister's head.

She watched as the full weight of her actions hit Rubicelle when Harry was beckoned to be told about his relatives.

Her sister's face became hateful as she found her sister's eyes.

_You are no sister of mine. You changed when we woke up and until my sister comes back I want nothing to do with you._

_So be it, _Amethyst said knowing that they were now on two separate sides of the war.

Draco watched as his girlfriend and her sister stared at each other across the room. While those not looking for it wouldn't see, he could see the crackle of argument in their eyes.

He could practically feel their anger.

Amethyst watched as her sister left the hall with Potter's arm around her protectively and she felt her anger flare again.

Ever since her sister had become a Gryffindor she had changed.

She was no longer as loyal to them as she once was and the three Gryffindors she surrounded herself with seemed to make her sister swell in arrogance.

_It wasn't me that changed, Rubicelle, it was you. You've grown arrogant and ignorant. _She whispered in her sister's mind before shutting herself off from her twin altogether.

"What happened?" Draco asked tenderly so not to set off his girlfriend's temper.

"My twin has finally been turned from me," Amethyst said standing up. "I'm going for a fly,"

Draco nodded and sighed.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore watched as his plan unfolded.<p>

As with any plan there was disadvantages and advantages of each point made.

Weeks past and the twins continued to get more and more hostile towards each other.

Amethyst was noticeably becoming harsher and harsher to her sister and it was obvious by the reoccurrence of her old behaviour that she still held to her loyalty to Tom.

The only disadvantage to this was the change in Draco Malfoy.

The boy used to have an arrogant child's outlook and behaviour pattern but now he seemed to be a true pureblood heir.

He was ready to serve and do what's needed to protect his family, ready to embrace his gift.

Dumbledore knew without a doubt that, because of Amethyst's influence, Draco Malfoy was no longer unable to perform the horrendous tasks that the Dark Side asked for.

It was Rubicelle that had truly changed.

She was one hundred percent behind Harry helping him in his training and completely detaching herself from any past bond she held.

It was as if she was Harry's soul mate the way they engaged with each other.

She was the only one able to calm him down when his temper flared and the one he looked for when he needed strength.

Deciding the plan was on track Dumbledore looked at Fawkes.

He could tell his phoenix wasn't happy that his humans weren't together as once before but it was as it should be.

The prophecy wouldn't come true of that he was determined.

It wouldn't be their choice.

"Amethyst, a word, please. Draco you may go," Snape said after his seventh year potions lesson.

"I'll wait for you outside, Ames," Draco said nodding.

"Looks like you're not the favourite anymore, Malfoy," Ron sniggered as the group of Gryffindors walked past.

Amethyst sent a trip jinx at the boy.

"Looks like you're still not too graceful are you Ogre," Draco sneered at him.

Rubicelle shot them both a scathing look before herding her friends and boyfriend out of the dungeon.

Amethyst watched as Draco shut the door before turning to her adoptive father.

"You must stop this, Amethyst," Snape said his eyes shining with concern.

Snape had been made privy to everything by Voldemort shortly after Amethyst's and Rubicelle's falling out and he was still as protective and as father like as ever before.

"Stop what," Amethyst said looking away.

"I saw you there last night, Amethyst, I saw how easy it was for you to slip into that role and I implore that you stop it," Snape said placing his hands on her shoulders. "I am and always will be loyal to the Dark Lord but I couldn't bare loosing you to him because you overestimated his care for you,"

Amethyst placed her hands on his arms. "

Severus, despite everything over these last few month you have become the father I have never had. I respect and love you just as I would if you were my biological father but I can't do as you ask. I am loyal to Tom, I have always been loyal to him and I support what he's doing. I know you're scared for me because I see it in your mind on a daily basis but I do know what I'm doing. Tom will not hurt me because he is unable to even if he tried,"

Snape didn't know what else to do so he drew her in for a hug.

"I fear for you, Amethyst, one day they are going to take you by surprise,"

"And I will fight them until my last breath. I may not be as strong as what my sister and I are together but I am still one of the strongest," she said looking him in the eye.

Snape nodded and released her.

"You are my daughter in every way that counts, Amethyst,"

Amethyst gave him a brilliant smile.

"Good because I would hate to have to hurt you, father,"

Snape felt his heart swell as she left the room with her pony tail swishing behind her.

As she stepped out onto the corridor it was to see Draco, Crabbe and Goyle being outnumbered by Potter, Weasley, Thomas, Finnegan and Longbottom.

"You need to keep that girlfriend of yours away from Rubicelle, Malfoy," Potter spat his emerald eyes alight with anger.

"Problem boys?" Amethyst asked breezily behind them all.

Draco groaned.

"Amethyst just let me handle this please,"

"You mean like the last time when you all ended up in the Hospital wing over night because of Goyle's dodgy curse?" Amethyst asked. "No, I think not, especially when this argument seems to be about me anyway,"

The Gryffindors watched as she stood beside's Draco looking like her normal confident self.

"Crabbe, Goyle, disappear," she ordered coldly.

The boys watched as the two goons scrambled away fast obviously frightened of the Slytherin Princess.

The purple eyes then fell on Dean Thomas a muggleborn, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom.

"Leave, now," she said her tone daring them to argue.

The three looked to Harry and Ron before doing anything.

The two boys nodded and so the three took their leave in a more dignified manner than Crabbe and Goyle.

Amethyst then turned to the two Gryffindors left.

Draco placed a hand on her shoulder knowing what she was about to do would no doubt sever the bond of sister hood between the twins to an irreparable state.

"Listen well because I'm only going to say this once," she snarled her eyes fully purple in anger. "My sister is a good for nothing idiot with her head stuck so far up your arse that I don't want anything to do with her until she sees sense. She's the furthest person I would ever want to speak to while she's being so arrogant and ignorant, Potter, so you needn't worry about me going anywhere near her. This is the last time I will be so nice, the next time our paths cross one wrong move and you'll severely wish that I was Voldemort," she hissed before allowing Draco to lead her off.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle sat in front of Gryffindor fire seething.<p>

Harry had just replayed to her what Amethyst had said.

She wasn't too bothered about the insults to her but more the threat to Harry.

She knew Amethyst well enough to know she never gave idle threats and it made her seethe that her sister would even dare to threaten Harry.

Harry limped down the stairs to see his girlfriend still sat where he'd left her an hour earlier.

"Rubes, what's wrong," he asked softly, sitting on the arm of her chair.

"My sister, she had no right to threaten you earlier," Rubicelle said looking at him sadly.

"I'm not being big headed here, Rubes, but if I'm not scared of Voldemort why would I be scared of a little threat off your sister?" Harry asked gently.

It was then that Rubicelle decided to tell Harry everything.

Harry blinked at her afterwards.

"You were his sister?"

Rubicelle daren't meet his eyes as she nodded.

"And now?"

"I'm going to help you send him to hell," she said strongly looking him in the eye. "The past is the past, Harry. Tom isn't the brother he once was, he kept me a prisoner in my own mind for fifty years and he's taken my sister from me,"

Harry was overwhelmed but he could see her fear. Fear of being rejected and he acted instinctively and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss.

"I trust you and I don't hold it against you that you kept this from me," he said softly. "I love you, Rubes, and this isn't going to change that,"

Rubicelle beamed.

"I love you too,"

"Now tell me a little more about these powers you and your sister have," he said grinning. "I think I need to know how to defence against them especially with your sister's threats,"

* * *

><p>Amethyst stood in front of Voldemort and shook her head.<p>

"Rubicelle is a lost cause, she's turned from both of us,"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"Disloyalty isn't appreciated she will be punished for allowing Potter to influence her,"

Amethyst snarled.

"I may not be on good terms with her but I won't let you hurt her any more than I did when I did speak with her,"

Voldemort knew not to press the subject.

"I want you to give Potter a present from me," he said instead.

Amethyst smirked as she read her task in his mind.

"My pleasure,"

* * *

><p>The next morning Noir flew over the great hall and delivered a package to Harry.<p>

Rubicelle shrugged as he looked at her and he opened it.

There sat in the middle of the box was a tombstone reading :

**Here lies**

**Harry James Potter**

**Orphaned son,**

**Foolish Friend,**

**Idiot Martyr**

**1980-1997**

The stone then morphed to a howler type letter.

Voldemort's voice flooded out into the hall.

"You may have my sister on your side Harry Potter but you will never defeat me. You are not powerful enough and nor will you ever be ready. You can keep the tombstone as my gift to your loved ones so your pathetic followers need not pay for a new one when I kill you."

The letter then morphed back into the tombstone leaving a pasty looking Potter staring at it with horror.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Helping prepare**

It took Rubicelle, Hermione and Ron days to get Harry to get out of the funk that the tombstone/letter put him in.

Ron had been filled in about Rubicelle's past and was easily more disturbed about the Voldemort's sister part than in awe about her abilities.

"If you're that depressed about it then do something!" Rubicelle stressed. "Get up and prepare yourself so you don't die to his hand because this is what he wants. Tom likes to have people roll over for him, he's a dominator and you're letting yourself be dominated over. I thought you were better than that Harry Potter,"

Ron and Hermione had gaped at her but it was the speech that Harry had obviously needed.

"Can you help me?" he asked her. "You're powerful Rubes, I've seen you practicing,"

Rubicelle looked away while her sister's future had been blocked out Rubicelle had been practicing her talents so that if she and her sister ever came up against each other the fight wouldn't be so easy for Amethyst.

"Please, Elle, I can't do this without you," he pleaded.

Rubicelle nodded.

"I'll help you but only if you promise me you won't dwell on what may come,"

Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>"Make sure you do all those laps Potter, you've got an hour until I return," Amethyst heard her sister say from the next corridor.<p>

There was no approaching footsteps so Amethyst knew she'd gone the opposite way.

With a head full of curiosity Amethyst walked through the wall and into the room of requirements where Harry was running.

* * *

><p>At first Harry thought his girlfriend had returned when he saw her sat on the desk and grinned but then he realised the purple eyes and streak.<p>

"What do you want?" he demanded walking over to her on his guard.

_Shield your mind, don't let her see. _He murmured to himself.

"So my little sister finally told you everything did she Potter," Amethyst purred circling him. "You can try shield your mind from me but I see all, I always have,"

Harry blanched.

"Get out of my head,"

"You can't fight me like you can the Imperius, Potter, I could have you jumping from that very window and resistance would be futile,"

"What do you want!" he demanded again not showing his fear.

"I may not be able to sense emotions like my sister but I can see them in your head Potter. Your fear of me is larger than your fear of Tom, is there any reason why?"

"You hold the key," he said looking at her with a glare. "You can tear everything down or build it up. You're the key,"

"What key?" Amethyst demanded.

"Dumbledore told me about a key last year, it's prophesised,"

Amethyst didn't like the sound of that.

"What are you doing here?"

Amethyst turned to see her sister stood glaring at her.

"Having a conversation with your boyfriend what did it look like. You're supposed to be doing homework,"

Harry knew when she asked what did it look like Amethyst was referring to his girlfriend's vision that had no doubt lead her back early.

"It looked like a Death Eater was cornering my boyfriend," Rubicelle snarled.

Amethyst's laugh tinkled around them like bells.

"I'm no Death Eater, Celle, you should know that. I'm the Purple Panther,"

Harry felt his gut fall out.

This girl was the one who had killed his relatives and made it look like a domestic attack.

"He catches on quick for a Gryffindor," Amethyst smirked looking at him before looking back to her sister.

She knew the only reason they knew the Dursleys were magically killed was because she left her mark burnt onto one of the walls on the night.

"What do you want, Amethyst?" Rubicelle demanded knowing Harry was likely to flip at any moment and didn't want to see what her sister would do to him.

"At first I just wanted to see what he was doing but now I think I want to have a look at this prophecy," Amethyst said her eyes never leaving her sister's.

"I told you I'm done with you Amethyst. I won't be apart of your schemes anymore,"

"Are you not curious?" Amethyst demanded.

Rubicelle knew Amethyst could read her mind, read the curiosity in her mind.

She had to look away to stop herself seeing the triumph on Amethyst's face, feeling it in her emotions was enough.

"I'm going to find out, are you coming?" Amethyst asked holding her hand out knowing Rubicelle had seen this coming.

Rubicelle stepped forwards and Harry spoke up.

"Rubicelle you can't be serious! She's a murderer and you're just going to go with her,"

"She won't hurt me and I want to know what this prophecy says. I'll be back, Harry, please just trust me to know what I'm doing,"

Before Harry could even respond Amethyst took them both away in a whirl of purple flames.

Instead of going to Dumbledore's office though they ended up in the room of prophecies which had restored itself after the attack in fifth year.

An attack Rubicelle had vivid memories of being involved in.

She pulled herself from Amethyst's hold and walked around to where she'd seen their prophecy in one of her visions.

It was Amethyst who took it from the shelf though.

_Those born to one time and die to another will grow and form in two times… In the past unbreakable bonds will form and powers will develop and advance … in the future further bonds will appear and powers will finalise making them powerful allies to hold… A key within will unlock the tides of the war, finishing it for once and for all… Loyalties will be tested but through great sacrifice will be solidified and bonds broken will repair … two who are of one will make the deciding factor of either life or death._

Amethyst scowled at it before smirking.

Potter thought she was the key but the prophecy meant the key was in the two of them as a whole. As twins they weren't whole when apart and the key was within both of them when they were together.

"This doesn't change a thing, Amethyst,"

Amethyst looked at her sister.

"Not yet it doesn't but it will soon,"

Rubicelle then left in a column of orangey-red flames.

"Drama queen," Amethyst muttered slipping the prophecy into her pocket and looking around

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

Amethyst looked around to see a man she didn't know.

_Intruder, how did she bypass the wards?_

"My name is Amethyst NaStasia, I'm a student from Hogwarts," she said opting to leave out how she got where she was.

_NaStasia? As in those from the NaStasia Study?_

"NaStasia Study?" Amethyst asked her curiosity peaking again.

_Show me to the study, _she whispered in his mind allowing Rubicelle to see what she was doing for the first time since their fall out.

"Follow me," the man said.

She was lead through a door and was surprised to see two people strapped to two bed.

"This is Amour and Francis NaStasia and if I am correct then these are your parents,"

_Tell me about the case, what did it entail?_

"The NaStasia's are purebloods from France who came to the UK in the war between Grindelward and Dumbledore to help. They had slight powers of telekinesis and seeing so they were huge helps at the beginning. Their powers showed advances in high emotion showing things like density control and invisibility some times even signs of empathy and telepathy. We asked if we could study them and help them control the gifts. They agreed so that they could help further. When Amour fell pregnant with twins though they fled the ministry it was two years after the birth of their children that we found them and through order of the ministry apprehended them. The only flaw was that it is thought that Francis's telepathy heard them coming and he turned the twins invisible so they couldn't be found. It has later been found that the twins themselves were more than likely very abled powerful beings having a strong hold on specifics of their parents gifts,"

"What have you being doing to them?" Amethyst asked her eyes never leaving the blonde heads of her parents.

"Trying to harness their gifts into spells or genetics to help increase the magical ability of children. So far all have failed, they now are on the verge of death and removing the charms and spells from them would no doubted allow them to pass on to the afterlife actively shutting down the study,"

"Who else is studying them?"

"Launa Thorp, Richard Blithe and myself. Our parents and grandparents alike were the founders of the studies and thus only those of our families have being able to continue it on,"

"How do you remove the charms?"

"If all of us were to leave the Ministry then the charms would be broken, there must be one of us here at all times,"

"And if you die?"

"If there are no others about then the charms will die too,"

"_Avada Kedavra_," Amethyst snarled the green bolt flying from her hand hitting the man straight in the chest.

Alarms sounded around them and Amethyst watched the parchments that were recording her parents' stats on went still and a line fell flat.

Two people that Amethyst knew to be Launa Thorp and Richard Blithe appeared in the doorway.

"What have you done! Years of work, we were so close!" Launa screamed.

"My parents are finally free and I will avenge them," Amethyst snarled.

The two fell dead by green bolts tearing through them simultaneously.

Amethyst then disappeared in a wave of purple flames.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle couldn't believe what she'd witnessed.<p>

For the first time ever she finally agreed with Amethyst's heartless actions as she killed those at fault for their parentless existence.

She would never tell her sister that she approved but she would never lie and say she didn't either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things are starting to move now :) What did you think guys?<strong>

**Rose Haven - Amethyst has a very hard head so when someone tries to threaten her it doesn't work and with Tom it's infuriating to him that he's never really been able to control her like he does with everyone else. On my opinion everyone needs a friend that will challenge them and tell them when they think their wrong and that's what Amethyst is to Tom. I enjoy writing their interactions to i'm glad that you like to read them :D **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Attacks**

Harry watched his girlfriend for the next few weeks and saw that she wasn't as openly hostile towards her sister, in fact it seemed as if she'd completely forgotten she had one and anyone that even mentioned her was ignored as well.

When he looked at Amethyst all he ever saw was either an emotionless front or an all knowing smirk.

* * *

><p>Amethyst sat looking at Bellatrix Lestrange with a scowl on her face.<p>

"I allowed for Draco to opt out of his mission last year but this year it is essential it is finished, Amethyst. Now you will either help him or you will get out of the way and allow him to finally prove himself," Voldemort said pacing in front of the Malfoys, Bellatrix and Amethyst.

"If you want Dumbledore dead, do it yourself, don't give Draco the suicide mission," Amethyst snapped.

Voldemort spun around and slapped her across the face sending her spiralling.

Lucius Malfoy had to tighten his grip on his son as Amethyst pulled herself up.

"I won't put up with your lip tonight, sister,"

Amethyst glared and those in attendance felt their mouths drop open as the cut that Voldemort's signet ring caused healed up without any assistance.

"Now your answer, will you help your beloved with his task?" Voldemort demanded.

Amethyst looked at Draco, he'd killed in the few short month they'd been together because he'd had no choice but could he actually perform the murder of the Headmaster?

"I'll help," Amethyst snapped.

"This attack will open Hogwarts to be taken over by the Death Eaters. You must insure the Death Eaters can get into the school easily without any resistance. It has to be done within the upcoming week," Voldemort said firmly.

Amethyst could hear the doubts in Draco's mind but she wouldn't let Voldemort toy with him as he was doing so.

"We'll get it done," she said glaring at her brother before walking over to Draco and taking them both back to the Slytherin Common Room.

"What have you just signed up for Amethyst? I can deal with getting myself killed but getting you killed as well is out of the question,"

"Relax Draco, I have it all sorted," Amethyst said angrily before marching from the room in a swirl of confusion.

Despite resenting Dumbledore she had nothing that fuelled a want to kill him. She had never killed without reason or intention before and she knew she wouldn't be able to this time.

She sat in the tree where she, Rubicelle and Tom used to lounge around and rested her head on one of the branches watching as the squid made ripples in the lake. It was a full moon but she wasn't scared, in fact she welcomed anything that wanted to attack her.

"We haven't been out here in a long while,"

Amethyst closed her eyes.

She didn't want to talk.

"You haven't been this conflicted in a time, sister,"

Still Amethyst said nothing.

Her sister couldn't pick and choose when she wanted to speak with her.

Rubicelle shook her head at Amethyst's stubbornness.

She had no idea what had compelled her to come and visit the tree. When she'd seen her sister in it she hadn't been sure she wanted to approach but as she felt her sister's conflicted emotions she couldn't just shut her sister out.

Something was wrong and despite their differences she still cared for her sister.

"Piss off, Rubicelle, go back to your now perfect life," Amethyst snarled suddenly angrier at her sister than ever before. "You can't pick and choose when you want to be here for me. You have to choose Celle, its me or the Gryffindors in these times you can't have both it just isn't possible,"

"What's brought this on?" Rubicelle asked concerned.

She didn't know whether she was there now for her sister or to get the information she was obviously missing.

Amethyst gave a bitter smirk and suddenly Rubicelle was just as angry as her sister.

"You're just as bad if not worse than me Amethyst. You can't lay the guilt trip on me when I know you only want me to speak with you again so we can aid Voldemort. I'm sorry but I'm not about to do that. If you want me to talk to you again it has to be for me, like you said its me or your death eater pals,"

The two sisters stared at each other.

"Look at what this has driven us to, Rubicelle. Before all this we hardly argued and now we can't seem to stop," Amethyst said looking at her sister square in the eye.

"We have to choose where we stand, Amethyst, and I'm sorry but I stand with the man I love," Rubicelle said softly.

Amethyst nodded.

"As do I, Draco needs me,"

"Then these are our parting words. From now on we can no longer care for each other. I will be a member of the light and you will be a member of the dark there will be no conflicting emotions,"

Amethyst would have liked to be able to say no, to say that they should stick together but she couldn't.

Their morals and beliefs set them at different sides of the spectrum.

As one they transformed into their animagius forms and went for the last run as they did they felt a maturation happen within them.

They had made their choices and had made their own futures.

* * *

><p>Hours later Amethyst watched from the shadows as her sister made her way to Gryffindor common room.<p>

She felt her heart break knowing that could have possibly been the last time she would ever speak with her sister properly.

_Send word to the Death Eaters to be ready early morning, Draco, I'm about to bring the Hogwarts wards down to the ground. _She sent to Draco.

She knew it was only through her new maturation that she could send a message to Draco despite him being out of both ear and eye shot.

She sat with her legs crossed by the lake to any others she appeared to be asleep but to those that knew her she was meditating sending her magic through herself and through the things around her.

Her magic spread out across the grounds touching the wards.

She couldn't take them down permanently but enough for a few hours.

It took a total of four hours to have her magic lording over that of the past Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school.

A loud haunting dong sounded throughout the school as her magic forced the wards down.

She met Draco in the Entrance hall and pulled him through the walls.

Draco was completely befuddled as she pulled him through things he would have normally crashed into.

They appeared in the Astronomy Tower before any one else.

"Why are we here?" Draco asked nervously.

"It's the highest point of Hogwarts. Dumbledore will come here to try raise the wards again just like I sat by the lake to lower them,"

"Very clever, Amethyst,"

The two turned to see Dumbledore stride into the tower.

"You knew this was going to happen," Amethyst accused reading his thoughts. "You knew how all this would plan out! You lied to all of us, this wasn't about just getting rid of Tom but getting rid of me as well,"

"You have always been a very troubling being, Amethyst, you wield your magic in a way that gives you no limits and it was against my better opinion to have you lord over any generation. Had I being able to choose which twin Fawkes awoke first I would have undoubtedly chosen Rubicelle and then left you to your slumber," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" she snarled.

"Because I knew of the Ministry's study on your parents, I found out after I was made Headmaster and took precautions to stop you being able to tell which of my thoughts were real or not,"

"Headmaster I will help you-"

"_Avada Kedavra_," Amethyst snarled at the professor.

Professor Hardy the newest Defence teacher fell dead without another uttered syllable.

Dumbledore shook his head as she placed her wand back in her pocket.

"And how many times have you done such a thing, Amethyst, you kill with such ease are you sure you're not as bad as Tom?" Dumbledore said his eyes never leaving hers.

Draco raised his wand.

"You can not kill me Draco, you are not a killer. Throughout the year you have been influenced by the darkness that Amethyst wields but you yourself can not kill," Dumbledore said looking at him.

Amethyst pulled the old man's wand to her and made him watch as her telekinesis crumbled it to dust.

The tower then filled with Bellatrix, Snape and Lucius.

"Do it boy, while you still have the chance," Bellatrix said her eyes holding an insane glint. "The Dark Lord will kill the pair of you if you do not,"

Snape was about to step in when the uncertain look disappeared from Draco's face.

Draco wasn't prepared to loose Amethyst, he would kill Dumbledore to ensure that she did live.

"_Avada Kedavra_," he snarled.

There was a look of absolute surprise on Dumbledore's face as the green bolt hit him straight in the chest.

"_Morsmorde_!" Bellatrix screamed to the skies creating a dark mark to the clouds allowing it to cast its eerie green light over the school.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle, Harry, Ron and Hermione raced down the tunnels and into Hogsmeade panting with tears streaming down their faces.<p>

Dumbledore had told him what he was going to do.

He was going to provoke Draco Malfoy and Amethyst into killing him so the future stayed on track, so the Horcruxes that Harry had been learning about could be destroyed without anyone being none the wiser.

"Why did he have to sacrifice himself for them!" Harry shouted the only one out of them not showing his tears. "They're nothing but scum why did he have to die for them!"

"Because Amethyst's gift are dangerous, Harry, one stray thought and all of this could have collapsed on top of us. He played on her inner insecurities so she couldn't sense his deceit, he had to do that so we could do this," Rubicelle said trying to calm him down.

"I'm going to kill her," Harry said looking his girlfriend in the eye. "When this is through I'm going to kill them for killing him,"

"How did he lie to her though? Surely she would have known that he wouldn't have known through the ministry. How doesn't she know that you're the one who told him of her powers?" Hermione asked curious.

Rubicelle looked away and shrugged.

"I have no idea, all I know is that Amethyst looses her head in her anger, she's hot-headed and she doesn't hear things as clear because her own thoughts scream so loud,"

"I recon its time to go guys, its not going to do us any good hanging around here, Voldemort will be here soon," Ron said motioning that they should get going.

As one they took hold of Rubicelle who flashed them all to the tent that had been set up the previous evening by none other than the deceased Headmaster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Question for you my lovely readers. Was Dumbledore lying to Amethyst just as the Gryffindors believe or was he telling the truth to Amethyst and lying to the Gryffindors? Hmmm makes you wonder doesn't it ;) <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 26: Locket**

Harry ran a hand through his hair, he was incredibly stressed.

It had been a month since Dumbledore's death and Voldemort had completely taken over, the Ministry had handed over control to Voldemort having no choice when he threatened the country's youth.

Harry's name had quickly gone up on a wanted list soon followed by Ron's, Hermione's and Rubicelle's.

As the weeks progressed many other names from the Order appeared on the list and it the death toll was rising.

Rubicelle shook her head as they sat in the tent.

"Dumbledore told me about significance of that cave," Harry stressed pacing backwards and forwards.

"I'm not saying he didn't I'm just asking why can't we find anything there," Hermione said shaking her head.

"Maybe there isn't anything there to find," Ron stated shrugging his red hair unkempt from the amount of times he'd ran his hand through it in his frustrations.

"There is," Rubicelle said firmly. "I can remember the summers when we used to go to the farm, a lot of the children used to bully us and Tom used to lead them into the cave. Amethyst once followed him she wouldn't tell me what he did but I know for a fact those kids were never the same again. Tom would place these things in places he felt powerful and that is definitely one of them,"

Ron shuddered.

"I still find it creepy that you used to know him before he went all monster on the world,"

Rubicelle grinned shaking her head.

"I've been thinking," Hermione said looking cautious.

Rubicelle cocked her head to the side inviting her to go on.

"You knew him when he opened the chamber of secrets didn't you," Hermione said keeping her voice down as if the subject was taboo.

Rubicelle nodded.

"Well would he have hid one there?"

Rubicelle winced.

"It was when he opened the chamber of secrets that I first got my taste of the monster he would become. He would have indeed felt powerful but at the beginning he lost control of it,"

The trio looked shocked.

"He lost control of it?" Harry asked looking like he'd been told the sky was green.

Rubicelle nodded.

"He wasn't as able at the dark magics at first. Amethyst always had the better control of them although she kept her practicing them at a low,"

"That is completely shocking," Hermione said still looking as if she was expecting Rubicelle to say it was a joke.

"Well he seemed to know what he was doing by the time he made that diary because it sucked Ginny in true and proper," Ron said bitterly.

"That would have been just after Christmas of seventh year," Rubicelle said. "I was under the curse when he came to us in the Hospital Wing and told us of his accomplishment,"

"While we're talking about it what do you think made him blame Hagrid for the chamber?" Harry asked looking at his girlfriend cautiously.

He loved her more than life itself and he knew in the months since they had started going out she had quickly become the most important thing in his life.

"Amethyst, she was his eyes and ears of Hogwarts, she knew everything about everyone and Hagrid's spider was, in her words, a perfect opportunity," Rubicelle sighed.

"I don't get how you could hang around with those two. To me they seem like pure evil," Ron snorted bluntly.

Hermione smacked him around the head for his lack of sensitivity but Rubicelle just smiled knowing he wasn't meaning to be offending.

"She was my sister and he was my brother. I was the youngest and I suppose reluctantly the most naive and so they kept it that way. I'm not excusing them but they had truly horrid childhoods and they weren't big enough to be able to overcome it, they chose to handle it in different ways to what Harry and I did," she said softly.

Harry brought her into him knowing it was a touchy subject.

It always shocked him how open she could be about her abusive childhood.

"Yeah well I think they're just evil," Ron snorted. "Now back onto the Horcruxes, I think we should try the cave one more time,"

"I have an idea," Rubicelle said nervously. "I could turn into a phoenix and see if there's anything more to the cave then come back and report,"

"No, absolutely not," Harry said instantly tensing.

He couldn't put her in danger, he wouldn't let her walk herself into danger.

"Harry it's the best thing we can come up with. There's something in that cave I'm sure of it but we need a way to get to it and I'm that way," Rubicelle said standing up as he started pacing again.

"She's got a point, Harry," Hermione said softly.

Harry rounded on her.

"I'm not going to just let her walk to her death, Hermione, anything could happen and we wouldn't know,"

"Harry mate think about it," Ron said hesitantly.

"If it was reversed would you let Hermione go?" Harry demanded of his best friend.

Ron instantly knew the answer to that.

No he wouldn't.

Seeing the odds measure up against her plan, Rubicelle transformed and was gone before they could say anything more.

When she reappeared at the cave she was certain she'd appeared at the wrong cave there in the middle of an unfamiliar inner cave was a stone basin with an eerie but familiar green glow.

Rubicelle flew over to it and looked at it with suspicion.

She knew what potion it was, she and Amethyst had joked about infecting each other with it sometime in fifth year when they were talking about what they would do to the other if they ever thought they were being lied to by the other.

It was liquid fear, it made you relive your worse and most terrifying memories and thoughts and if left without treatment would consume you.

She tried to reach in but there was a barrier.

Breathing in softly she allowed her phoenix gifts to consume her and reached in again the ward around the basin not being able to detect her allowed her hand to reach straight into the liquid and to the locket.

When she grasped hold of it she transformed again and was at the campsite before she could even blink.

"Looking for me?" she asked transforming seeing Harry pulling his bag over his shoulder.

He grabbed her to him hugging her harder than he'd ever hugged anyone. "Don't ever do that again,"

"Did you find anything?" Hermione asked knowing Rubicelle wouldn't agree to that.

"Yeah actually there must have being some kind of inside chamber because that's where I appeared. He had liquid fear in a basin obviously meant to be drunk but thanks to some nifty quirks of being part phoenix I reached in and took it instead and disappeared before I could find out what I'd unleashed by cheating," she grinned dangling the locket in front of them.

Her grin faltered though as she realised there was no black aura.

"This is a fake,"

Ron snatched it from the girl and opened it.

"Who's RAB?"

"More than likely an old follower," Hermione said matter-of-factly reading over Ron's shoulder.

"Best bet is an old pureblood family," Rubicelle said shrugging.

"Do we even know how to destroy these things?" Ron asked looking suddenly rather bemused. "What would we have done if it was the real thing,"

"Wild fire or basilisk venom," Rubicelle said idly.

Ron looked at her for a moment before accepting it and shrugging.

"Fair enough then, our own little Dark Arts outlet,"

Harry bristled at the comment but Rubicelle just chuckled.

"Try sharing your head with a twin that had a fetish of researching all kinds of magic for fifty years and tell me you don't learn a few things,"

"You mean Amethyst knows about these things as well?" Hermione asked looking nervous.

"It was Amethyst that spoke of them to Tom. She never liked the idea of becoming deformed but Tom obviously went for it," Rubicelle shrugged nonchalant.

"I'm not sure whether to be proud or worried at how nonchalant you are about all this," Harry said nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"A bit of both might be best," Rubicelle said with a cheeky grin before kissing him. "A healthy balance then you see,"

* * *

><p>Amethyst stood beside her brother in the Ministry and rolled her eyes as the Mudbloods still tried to lie their way through the tests.<p>

"Idiots," she muttered.

"I have a question to ask you, Amethyst," Voldemort said looking at his sister.

Amethyst raised her eyebrow and then rolled her eyes.

"I snapped it, the wand doesn't make the master. You can defeat Potter with your own wand or do you think he's at your level?" she mocked.

He glared at her and she smirked successfully having wound him up.

"Of course he isn't at my level,"

"Then stop obsessing about things. He's bloody seventeen for goodness sake he hasn't even started to divulge into magic yet and Rubicelle certainly won't be able to teach him everything she knows in time. The bounties are closing in and fast," Amethyst said resting a hand on his arm. "I'm not about to let this blow up on you Tom, you know that,"

"Milord -"

"Ah Draco my most prized follower, how can I help you on this wonderful evening," Voldemort said as Draco didn't even blink as he was interrupted.

"The Mudbloods are ready to be transported Higgins is just waiting for your ok," Draco said.

Many of the Death Eaters had been very put out that someone so young could climb the ranks so quick.

Amethyst wrapped her arms around Draco's neck smiling.

"Things are looking up,"

"And why's that?" he asked with a grin at her beautiful smile.

"The Order is finally on the run, the mudbloods are dwindling, the muggles are fleeing and the rest of the population is bowing down ready for our new law. All we need is for the bounties to catch the outlaws and everything is dandy," she chuckled.

"Dandy?"

"So I'm slightly hyper, sue me," she laughed before kissing him.

Draco knew while he wouldn't have necessarily chosen this life he was glad he had her to share any life at all with.

"Marry me?" he asked with a grin his eyes glittering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo what do you think? :D<strong>

**Rose Haven - All you need to do is ask and i'll answer any questions you might have. Well unless it gives too much away ;) The girls relationship is very complicated at present time and I think the outcome to everything will shock you :) Thanks for the review! :D**

**Random-Dreaming - Thank you! :D I'm sooo glad you like it :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Answers and Spotting**

"Yes, most definitely," Amethyst squealed her purple eyes lighting up a lilac colour in her absolute joy.

Voldemort watched his sister and couldn't help the smile that took over his face at seeing her so happy.

When Draco had asked his permission to ask Amethyst to marry him he'd been wary at allowing it to happen but this reaction showed him that he'd made the right choice.

Draco had asked Voldemort and had also asked Snape knowing Amethyst felt like the potions professor was a father figure both had been hesitant but had agreed.

He was both thrilled and terrified knowing he would have two seriously powerful wizards hunting him if he ever hurt Amethyst.

"You won't hurt me," she whispered in his ear her eyes shining with pure joy.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted spraying coffee all over the makeshift table as he read the Daily Prophet.<p>

"What?" Hermione asked concerned as Harry sat up alert.

He turned to paper to his two friend after looking around for Rubicelle.

**MALFOY-NASTASIA WEDDING! CONGRADULATIONS TO THE HAPPY PUREBLOODED COUPLE!**

"Bloody hell," Harry gaped running a hand through is hair as he looked at the picture of two of his old classmates.

He was surprised to see how elegant and mature they looked decked out in proper robes.

How would his girlfriend take the news?

Especially knowing she wouldn't be able to be there.

"What's causing commotion this morning?"

"Ron," Harry blurted.

Rubicelle raised her eyebrow at the panic in the room.

"I thought we agreed spiders weren't a big thing,"

Ron shuddered.

"You'd have bloody known if it was a spider," he muttered before throwing the paper at her.

She caught it effortlessly raising her eyebrow.

"Just look at it Elle," Hermione said wincing slightly.

Rubicelle looked at it and the teasing smile on her face slipped.

When they had agreed not to speak she hadn't thought about things like this.

Who would be her sister's maid of honour?

Was she planning having children?

An irrational terror of living without knowing these things overcame her.

She threw the paper and prepared to flash to her sister but Harry grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Rubicelle, the sides have been chosen you have to stick by your decision, you can't-"

She wrenched herself away from him.

"She's my sister! She's getting married without me do not dare to tell me that I chose that!" she snarled at him her eyes going completely orangey-red.

Harry winced, the guilt started to swell in him about what she'd given up to be beside him.

"Don't be stupid Rubicelle. You knew what it meant, you knew what manipulating her like we did meant," Hermione said strongly not about to let her best friend do this to herself and to Harry.

"She's getting married, Hermione," Rubicelle said sadly her eyes dimming to a yellow.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes and my parents are in Australia with no idea they ever had a daughter. We all gave something up, Rubicelle, and if you go back on it now you could destroy everything,"

Rubicelle turned on her heel and marched from the tent to hide her tears from them.

What would she do if her sister decided to start a family?

She wouldn't be able to be a part of it.

She was suddenly struck by the thought that no matter what happened she still expected her sister and her new fiancé to get through it without any major grievances.

Was that an omen towards them?

Or a sense of her sister's strength?

Harry found her an hour later kneeling next to a pond.

"Its getting cold, Elle, it's time to come back," he said softly. "I'm so sorry for making you choose between the two of us, Elle, but I need to get rid of Voldemort and I need you to be able to do that,"

Rubicelle looked at him.

She'd had time to calm down and she realised she'd been selfish.

"Harry I made my bed. I chose, I could have had both, I could have squashed my own morals down yet again but you gave me the strength to stand up to her and against her morals for the first time in my life and it was selfish of me to throw that back in your face. I'm stronger because of you Harry, you're my life now and if to have you and to love you, I have to rid myself of my attachments to her then I will because I like who I am around you," she said softly before kissing him.

* * *

><p>"There's wind of some more outlaws on the north coast. It was a brilliant idea to have my name made taboo," Voldemort said smirking at his sister.<p>

"I want to go with the bounty hunters," Amethyst said scowling. "I didn't like how the last two handled the job, they only brought back one and a half outlaw,"

Voldemort chuckled.

"You only didn't like it because the blood got on your robes,"

Amethyst sent a fierce snarl at her brother.

"Take Draco with you," Voldemort said rolling his eyes at her dramatics. "He has permission to use force with anyone if anything goes pear shaped,"

"I can handle myself," Amethyst said but went to find her fiancé anyway.

Draco chuckled as she dragged him away ranting as she did.

"He acts like I can't take care of myself," she ranted glowering.

"He cares for you and he knows people know you're his weakness so obviously he isn't going to let you wander alone," Draco said rationally but he knew Voldemort had sent him with her because of his abilities.

She scowled at him.

"Shut up and come on, I'm bored,"

* * *

><p>The wards went off and the four Gryffindors froze what they were doing.<p>

"The Death Eaters are near," Hermione whispered.

"How did they find us?" Rubicelle hissed sticking her head out of the tent, she could see wands lit up in the forest near to where they were set up.

"We've being here nearly a month now maybe they've been tracking us?" Ron suggested.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked looking slightly panicked.

"If they catch us we're dead," Harry said dryly.

"The wards aren't good enough to keep them out for long though, we're sitting ducks," Rubicelle said biting her lip.

"Then what do we do?" Ron demanded. "we can't always do this on their terms,"

Rubicelle closed her eyes and before anyone could ask her what she was doing they noticed themselves slowly but surely turning invisible.

"Rubes I didn't know you could do this," Hermione said looking stunned.

Rubicelle looked at her with her eyes a serious orangey-red.

"Run, I'll catch up," she ordered.

Harry went to protest but there was a gong informing them that the wards were completely down.

"Go," she whispered before stepping out the tent. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

There was around five wizards that looked haggled and dangerous glowering down on her.

They started forwards but a voice rang out.

"She isn't the only one here, Potter is around. Find him,"

Rubicelle would have recognised that voice anywhere.

She watched as her sister's figured moved out of the shadow.

Amethyst was disgusted at how ratty and undone her sister looked.

"You could have a better life than this, Rubicelle. Living in tents and roughing it doesn't suit you and I know you wouldn't do it unless there was something more to it," Amethyst stated, circling her sister.

"Congratulations on your engagement, I found out this morning through the paper," Rubicelle said sarcastically although she actually meant it.

There was a familiar scream further from where they stood and Rubicelle became on guard.

Amethyst smirked.

"Granger's down and while the idiots may not be able to see her neither can Weasley or Potter, the question is can you find her emotions before I can find her thoughts?"

Rubicelle couldn't believe how her sister seemed eager to play games with someone's life.

"Find her first and I'll call them all off and tell Tom you all got away but if I win, then I take her with me and see how long it takes for Weasley or Potter to act stupid and try rescue her,"

With that Amethyst transformed and was off like a bolt.

She knew her sister would lead her not only to Granger but to Weasley and Potter as well.

"Run get away she knows you're out here," she heard her sister tell them.

With a ferocious snarl she pounced and landed on the one she believed to be Ron.

"_Avada_-"

"_Avada Kedavra_," Draco snapped killing the man about to kill his soon to be wife. "Come on Amethyst,"

Rubicelle blinked and shouted out as she watched her sister, Draco and the bounty hunters disappear with Ron.

"Where have they taken him, Rubicelle?" Harry demanded his eyes wild.

She shook her head.

"I don't know,"

She felt nothing but guilt and sadness not knowing why her sister had taken her friend left her felling helpless.

* * *

><p>"We can use him," Amethyst said, looking at the scowling red head that was in a bird cage at the back of Voldemort's chair.<p>

"How?" Voldemort asked, stroking his wand as if wishing to kill part of Harry's support system.

Amethyst smirked and her eyes blazed violet.

"I believe he has information we need and has the means to gain us more information,"

Voldemort stood nodding.

"Get him to help even if it takes you all week to break him," with that he swept from the room.

"I wouldn't help you even if it was the last option on earth," Ron spat at her.

"Lucky for you it isn't an option," Amethyst said before stepping up to him. "you've just had a huge argument with your friends, they've outcasted you and you want your own back. You do it by telling me what you know," she whispered in a near seductive tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a note, i've just realised the previous chapter has been labelled wrongly, it says that it was Chapter 26 when it was in fact Chapter 24. The chapters are still in the right order its just the heading that was wrong. I'll fix it at a later date once the story is complete. Sorry for any confusion :)<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Findings **

Amethyst sat in front of the fire frowning slightly.

It'd been two days since Ron had spilt the beans to her about the horcruxes and about how everything that night on the Astronomy had been set up so herself, Draco and the other Death Eaters would walk straight into it and not question anything else.

She looked at the sleeping boy who was laid in the cage that had been put in the corner of her room.

What would she do?

Obviously she had known about the Horcruxes.

She'd been the one who'd even put the idea in Tom's head but now she knew her sister was helping get rid of them and she was the one who knew that getting rid of them would slowly but surely weaken her brother.

The question was, was she going to tell her brother? Or was she going to turn a blind eye?

"Are you ok love?"

She looked up to see Draco stood in the doorway looking at her.

He'd risen up through the forces and was now one of the people that Tom relied on more than the others.

"Fine," she whispered before turning back to the fire.

"You've been quiet since you saw Rubicelle the other night," Draco said. "Do you want to talk about it,"

"I realised she wouldn't be my maid of honour," Amethyst shrugged.

Draco hugged her from behind.

"There's always time for her to change her mind,"

"She won't," Amethyst said.

Of that she was sure, her sister was in the thick of it now and was ignorantly playing with her life.

Draco kissed her temple.

"The Dark Lord has me on a mission tonight, but in the morning we'll take the day and spend it just the two of us,"

Amethyst smiled nodded.

"Sounds nice,"

"I love you,"

"Love you too," she whispered.

He kissed her one last time before walking back out of the room

She made her mind up there and then.

She'd turn a blind eye to it, if she told Tom he'd kill them with no hesitation because it was the ultimate show of betrayal from Rubicelle.

"Weasley,"

Ron sat up rubbing his eyes, he saw her and was surprised he could almost see the same innocence and good heart in her eyes as he could in Rubicelle's.

She dropped a rock into his hand.

"You was in the ministry and saw the locket of Slytherin around the neck of Delores Umbridge. You picked up a port key on your way to your prison and activated it when you was alone. They didn't do anything to you and you didn't tell them anything," she whispered before straightening up.

Ron sat clutching the stone subconsciously.

"What?"

"Tell Rubicelle she's my twin and that I won't just stand by any watch as she gets herself killed. Tell her I will always protect and aid her,"

With that she turned and left the room.

She was loyal to Tom, but there were two people in the world who over ranked him in her life. Draco and Rubicelle, she would do anything in her power to protect them and that included defying Tom.

Draco watched as his fiancée stood looking elegant and graceful in her lilac robes the next morning.

"You seem in a better mood," he said kissing her in greeting.

"I made my conclusions," she shrugged. "What are we doing today?"

"The Dark Lord wants us to make a trip to Hogwarts and then after that I was hoping we could go to a beach and relax," Draco said with a grin.

Amethyst nodded with her own easy grin in return.

"Sounds fun,"

She hadn't questioned in the months why Tom seemed so taken with Draco but now her curiosity was starting to rise.

She wanted to know and she knew Draco wouldn't be forth coming with the answer.

Deciding she'd find out one way or another Amethyst hooked arms with Draco and they were suddenly in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts.

Snape didn't even bat a lash and Amethyst grinned hugging him.

"The Dark Lord sent me to tell you that the potion didn't work as intended and that you had to come up with an alternative and soon," Draco said, standing straight and looking like the honoured Death Eater he'd become.

"I'm not liking this cryptic crap," Amethyst said scowling at her fiancé.

"Tell the Dark Lord I will have the alternative potion before the end of the week," Snape said.

Draco bowed his head in understanding and as he did the irritation and anger that Amethyst had been storing erupted.

Both Draco and Snape grabbed their heads screaming as her anger forcibly took the answers she sought.

Draco breathed heavily as the sledge hammer in his head disappeared.

His fear and uncertainly rose as he realised she'd just been through the whole of his mind.

He finally gathered his strength and looked at her it was then he realised she was no longer there.

Panic started to rise in him.

"Where did she go?" he demanded of Snape.

Snape looked at him and shook his head.

"She has just gained much information that she needn't have known, it would be my best bet that's she's gone to regain her composure,"

"She's going to hate me," Draco whispered putting his head in his hands.

"She could never hate you, Draco," Snape said shaking his head not looking as optimistic for himself.

* * *

><p>Amethyst paced running her hand through her hair.<p>

Why was it everyone she trusted manipulated her?

At least with Tom she knew he was trying to manipulate but the others she didn't expect it from.

She thought they cared for her!

Snape wasn't loyal to Tom at all, in fact the only reason he was still in commission was because he was part of the act on the Astronomy tower unbeknownst to her sister and her friends.

And then Draco! He'd been concealing so much from her, more than she'd ever suspected.

She knew she had to take time to shift through everything and she needed to do it away from the drama her life held at present time.

Her loyalty to Tom was finally starting seem not as stable as she once thought.

Had everything being for naught?

* * *

><p>Rubicelle rubbed her neck knowing through Ron's message that her sister had found out what they were doing.<p>

What she couldn't understand though is why her sister was allowing it.

Suddenly it seemed as if a blanket had been lifted and she could see clearly for the moment. She could see everything play out and the only future that wasn't set in stone was Amethyst's.

Her decisions kept changing in her upset and Rubicelle knew her sister needed her.

She looked around seeing the others busy working on a way to get into the Ministry with a silent nod she walked out of the tent and flashed to her sister.

Harry looked up as if sensing his girlfriend's departure and shook his head sadly.

Nothing good could come with the indecision the twins were displaying.

* * *

><p>Amethyst looked up from where she was sat at the cliff where she had often come in childhood to calm down.<p>

The moon and stars were twinkling mockingly from the inky black sky.

How could things get so mixed up?

How could the man she loved do this to her?

Rubicelle appeared at the side of her and held in her wince as she noticed the place she and her friends had visited frequently weeks before.

"You came," Amethyst whispered.

Rubicelle nodded silently.

The pull of their other half was too much for either twin to resist especially when there was deep need involved.

"Everything's messed up, Celle," Amethyst whispered looking back to the crashing waves that held many memories for her.

"I can see," Rubicelle responded quietly. "Your future is so messed up Amethyst, nothing and I mean nothing is set in stone for you,"

"I thought I knew what I was doing, Celle. I thought I knew everything I needed to and then everyone I trusted and everything I trusted in, turned to be manipulations. How can I have a future if everything I do is on someone else's terms?" Amethyst said, her anger palpable.

Rubicelle knew herself was included in that.

Amethyst lashed out at the rock that she was lent against.

Rubicelle watched the blood that dripped from her sister's graze started to stop and heal before her very eyes.

It just showed how much her sister had evolved, she had total control of her gifts and self.

"You don't deserve it, Amethyst, but wheels have been put in motion the majority of the future is set for good,"

Amethyst finally squared herself and got hold of herself and her thoughts.

"I'll help you in the ways I can, Rubicelle, I will always protect you but I won't let Potter kill Voldemort not while I'm certain my brother is in there somewhere. If getting rid of these pieces of soul will help me get Tom back then I'll help you," Amethyst said pulling the blanket of blackness back over the movements of the dark. "This doesn't change anything though, Rubicelle, we're still on different sides of the war. I just have my own agenda at present time,"

Rubicelle had seen her sister's future snap into place for a second before the blanket covered it again.

"The first is the locket that's around Umbridge's throat. I'll get it for you and I'll have Fawkes fetch it to you. Don't wear it, the affects it'll have on the wearer will be unpredictable, especially on Weasley and Potter. The second, the cup is in Bellatrix's vault, I can't help you with that one, Dumbledore destroyed the ring, Potter got the Diary, Ravenclaw's diadem is the next one, that's in the room of requirement at Hogwarts and then the snake I'll get," Amethyst said before standing up and pulling her hood up.

The rift between them was like an elephant in a cramped room but neither knew how to shift it.

"I'd like you to be my maid of honour. The wedding is on the 20th of this month at Hogwarts. Meet me with your little cronies on the 19th and I'll get you into Hogwarts," Amethyst said before she was gone.

Rubicelle shook her head.

Just what did her sister have planned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well guys Amethyst is taking charge ;) What did you all think?<strong>

**Rose Haven - Well Dumbledore's secrets may never be revealled although once the story is completed I may just do a one shot where they're found out...hmm decisions decisions :) Ahh right the study. I based the study on the fact that the Wizarding World tended to shy away from things that are different, the NaStasias are far from normal and so when the Ministry lost the NaStasia parents' willingness to continue to be lab rats they decided that they'd continue it forcefully. Celle does indeed know about the study. In Chapter 22 towards the end of the chapter Amethyst lowers the barrier that stops Celle from being able to see her future. In doing so Amethyst allows Rubicelle to watch what happens a split second before it does actually happen. I guess while i was writing out the chapter i kinda didn't stop to think it wouldn't be as obvious as it was to me because you don't have the plot swimming around in your head :S sorry. I'm glad you brought it up though, i hate having to read stories based on assumptions of my own and that was pretty much what i did in this instance -_- Once i've got the completed story up on the site i'm going to go over tweak it so that it'll be clearer :) Thanks for the review :D As always i truly did enjoy the feedback :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Gifts**

Amethyst had been gone a week, Draco was in bits and Snape was a bundle of nerves.

"She _will_ return within a week," Voldemort said his red eyes flashing. "If not she will become top priority, she knows too much to be allowed to go AWOL,"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, brother,"

They all looked around to see a purple cloaked figure move towards them with her hood up.

"Amethyst, you had us worried," Voldemort said clasping his hands as if waiting for an explanation.

Her eyes flashed under her hood and before anyone knew a set of black chains flew at Voldemort making contact with his neck.

"You will cease this plan to attack my sister for her gifts, immediately, Tom Riddle, or I will sever all your bonds to this earth before you can even blink,"

Snape, Draco and Voldemort had no doubt in their minds that she could.

Something had changed in her.

Voldemort bowed his head in acceptance and the chains that constricted against his throat disappeared without a motion from the girl stood in front of them.

Her eyes then turned on Snape.

"Father, return to your post and I will come and see you when I have dealt with matters concerning my fiancé," she ordered.

Snape disappeared without another thought, not daring to defy her.

Voldemort envied the way she inspired fear with just her presence. It had taken him years to be able to do that and yet she seemed to be able to do it effortlessly.

She turned her eyes back to him.

"From now on I will be summoned to every meeting and I will know every mission that the no good rotten Death Eaters are on. Are we clear?" she demanded.

He scowled but nodded.

"Your mark will scold you each time you try to bypass this, Tom, so I would suggest you do not try," she added before turning to her fiancé "I will meet you in my room in half an hour,"

Draco gulped and she was gone without so much a flicker of flame.

He turned to Voldemort.

"Milord, your instructions?"

"She knows everything, Draco. Downplaying it will enrage her so much my empire will fall with a flick of her fingers. You have permission to tell her everything but if she even attempts to rule over or change anything you must use force, we have not come this far for her to spoil it," Voldemort said coldly.

Draco inclined his head and walked from the room.

He wouldn't use force, he couldn't, not to Amethyst. He loved her and she deserved every right to be furious with all of them.

He entered her room to find her stood in jeans and a strap top looking casual.

The anger that had been the primary emotion in the hall was gone and now she looked at him with hurt flashing over her face.

"I expected it from him, Draco, I didn't expect it from you," Amethyst said coldly.

Draco bowed his head, dropping into a chair.

"I didn't want to do it, Amethyst, you saw that in my head but he threatened you. If I hadn't agreed to it then Bellatrix would have been the one to do it," he breathed.

After the murder of Dumbledore, Voldemort had put Draco into training so his gift would be up to scratch and his fighting ability would be one of the top in the ranks. After doing so though, Voldemort had given Draco a choice, either obey him completely and help try to infuse the twins' gifts in Voldemort's magic or be taken from Amethyst never to see her again while his aunt did the task instead.

Snape had been producing potions for them without knowing what they were for ever since it began. During her sleep they would inject Amethyst with the potions and then take some of her blood and inject it into Voldemort, so far there was no luck.

On top of this, Voldemort had Draco leading a search on Rubicelle with permission to use his gift to take her out of commission so long as he didn't kill her.

Draco hadn't liked doing any of it but if he didn't then Bellatrix would have done it instead.

"I understand that Draco. What I was truly upset by was your secrets about your gift," Amethyst said shaking her head. "For months I wondered if I was going mad when I saw sparks come from your fingers when you were mad, but I wasn't,"

Draco had the gift of producing electricity, before he embraced it he would loose control of it when he was angry but now he had it under strict control.

Amethyst saw the thoughts flash across his mind and she blinked at him.

"You're being used as a puppet, Draco, surely you know this?" she whispered knowing he hated his gift for how it was being used.

It was Draco's turn to become enraged.

"Do you think I don't know that Amethyst? You act like you know everything but your arrogance makes you miss everything! You were the one that got us into this because you thought you had the upper hand but you have never had the upper hand. All you did was provide the dark lord with two people who have gifts that are unstoppable. He may not be able to control you, Amethyst, but if I don't do as I say my family and you are going to be killed. I either use my gift in the way he wants me to or your dead. So for one minute will you think of something other than yourself!" he snapped.

He didn't know what made him do it but before either of them could blink he'd slapped her across the face leaving an already swelling welt.

Amethyst blinked at him touching her hand to her stinging cheek.

She felt his revolt and self loathing as he walked from her room.

She knew what he'd just done would play on his mind but he didn't know that it hadn't been just him in his mind.

She'd sensed Tom. He was goading Draco's anger to make him into something he wasn't.

She appeared before her fiancé before he could get to his bedroom.

Draco blinked at her, surely she hadn't forgiven him?

She placed her fingers to his temple and pushed the thoughts she'd just picked up off him in his moment of anger into his head.

Draco gaped.

Voldemort was influencing him mentally? How long had it been happening?

"Since the beginning of your training," Amethyst said answering his thoughts. "This is the first time he's done it while I was around though so I've only just picked up on it,"

Draco felt like a fool.

He was truly being played and he hadn't even known.

"We all are, Draco, he's playing us all only we thought we were smart enough not to get caught in it," Amethyst said coolly.

Draco looked at her carefully.

"You have something planned," he said recognising the spark in her eyes.

Amethyst smirked.

"Indeed I do, but you can't know, your mind is too open to him," she stated.

He nodded accepting that.

"Just promise me you're safe,"

Amethyst laughed kissing him.

"When am I ever safe, Draco?"

Draco couldn't help the urge to steal her away and keep her away from everything. He couldn't bare her been in danger.

She put her hands to his cheeks.

"I can do this Draco, I don't need protection. I know what I'm doing trust me,"

He nodded knowing he couldn't do anything other than that.

She smiled softly at him.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p>Rubicelle paced running her hand through her hair.<p>

Her sister had made her nervous.

Just what was going to happen?

To her it seemed as if everything was going to blow up in their faces.

It took only two days for the locket to appear to her.

Harry gaped as she walked into the tent holding the locket.

She could feel the evil pouring off the thing.

"Is that-"

"Slytherin's locket, yes,"

"But Umbridge-"

"I had inside access," she murmured not lying but not telling him the whole truth.

"How are we destroying it, I don't see any basilisk venom around and wild fire is dangerous," Ron said stating the obvious.

Before anyone could react the locket burst into a ball of flame in the palm of Rubicelle's hand.

The heat increased but she kept the ball of small size.

She could feel the Horcrux fighting her, she could feel Tom inside of her.

_Come home Rubicelle. These Gryffindors are not your true family. _She heard his voice whisper.

_You are not my true family Voldemort._

_I have protected you from the beginning, Rubicelle, these children do not know you like I do. Not even Potter._

Rubicelle couldn't let him get in her head and so she increased the amount of strength she put into the fire.

An inhumane scream erupted from both her and the locket.

She was blasted backwards hurling through the air feeling a blistering pain progressing up her arm.

"Rubicelle," Harry exclaimed rushing forwards.

He was horrified at the burnt flesh that covered her arm but watched fascinated as it fell off to make way for healed skin.

Rubicelle put her hand to his cheek.

"I'm stronger that you give me credit for," she breathed before allowing her eyes to roll to the back of her head.

She was out cold.

Harry carefully lifted her and took her to her bed.

He knew he wouldn't like who his girlfriend was conferring with but he had to wonder if it was such a bad thing after all.

She seemed whole for once and more in control of her emotions. He knew that making her choose was one of the worst things he could ever do to her because despite not liking it he knew the twins were one side of the same coin.

Polar opposites but still needing each other to be counted as one.

Sighing he knew he wouldn't stay in her way, at least not until it put them in danger and something told him that wouldn't happen any time soon.

Things were starting to set themselves out and he wondered if maybe he would live to see how things worked out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Take overs**

Amethyst watched without being able to do anything as little by little her brother managed to control Draco's anger when it sparked.

"I'm sorry," Draco said in remorse watching as the burn he'd just dealt her healed.

She stroked his cheek.

"You need to fight him," she whispered as he took her into his arms.

She knew anyone else would see her shrinking to his anger and admitting weakness but she stuck around because she knew what was happening wasn't her fiancé's fault.

On the fifteenth Amethyst and Draco travelled to Hogwarts to get the wedding sorted.

"Will you just stop hassling me!" Draco snapped as Amethyst asked him where he was going as he headed towards the defence corridor.

She rolled her eyes and walked in the opposite direction knowing it would be pointless to argue with him.

She headed up the stairs to the headmaster's office and nodded her head as she entered to see Snape.

"Have you found out yet?"

Snape nodded wincing slightly.

"How many times?"

"Only once, this is a dangerous plan, Amethyst,"

"He won't get the chance to get a last hit in," Amethyst said shaking her head.

"I don't like this at all and I know you don't want to do it either,"

Amethyst looked away and shook her head.

"I don't but what choice do I have? I'm sorry for this father," she whispered before obliviating the information she had had him seeking.

"What can I do for you today, child?" Snape asked nearly pleasantly.

"The wedding service, I'd like it to take place on the grounds near the lake," she said easily covering the unwelcoming feelings she felt.

Everything she did she did so they had a future.

* * *

><p>As the nineteenth grew closer Rubicelle became more and more on edge.<p>

She couldn't stand to have Harry so close to her brother but what else could they do?

They needed to go to get the Horcrux and they'd also need some of Bellatrix's hair to get into her vault.

"Rubicelle, we need to go over the plan again," Hermione said not noticing the disarray her friend was in.

"Hermione I know the plan, ok? I don't need to go over it again," Rubicelle said tensely.

"How will we -"

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, just leave it! I know what my part in all of this is, worry about yourself and the boys and leave me alone I can handle myself," Rubicelle snapped finally before going to her bunk.

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's arm to stop her saying anything more to his girlfriend.

He knew this was going to be hard for her.

* * *

><p>On the day they appeared by the shrieking shack waiting nervously.<p>

A figure in purple appeared her eyes swept over the other three but landed on her sister.

"How are we going to do this without getting caught?" Rubicelle asked tensely.

Hermione was about to open her mouth and answer but Amethyst threw her a look that silenced her.

"Potter has an invisibility cloak. He's going under that and you're going to make the other two invisible. _You_ won't be detectable to any of them. They'll see you but they won't recognise you at least not until after the wedding. That is the day after tomorrow, so you have forty eight hours to find what you need I suggest you use your time wisely," Amethyst stated before leading them towards the gates.

The four watched as she easily intimidated the Death Eater's guarding the gates.

"Meth!"

Rubicelle tensed as she saw her brother walk towards her sister, his red eyes glittering and his emotions filling her with all negativity except for his care towards her sister.

She watched his eyes land on her for only a fraction before going back to her sister.

Her sister's spell was working.

"What Tom?" she demanded less than pleasant.

Voldemort smirked knowing exactly why she wasn't happy.

"You must understand I sent Draco on that mission for the best outcome possible,"

"You sent him the day before the wedding and you did it on purpose," she snarled her eyes completely purple.

Voldemort's red eyes flashed.

"His gift was needed,"

"More like you were afraid if we could get loved up before the wedding you'd loose hold on your weapon," she snarled.

Rubicelle felt the intense anger and irritation rise in her brother.

"You keep testing my patience, sister,"

"And you mine, brother,"

"We're having a meeting in four hours, you requested to be involved in all of them so I suggest you make time for it,"

Amethyst growled and Voldemort walked on not even taking note of Rubicelle.

"Trouble in paradise?" Amethyst heard Harry ask sarcastically.

Before anyone could stop her Amethyst had Harry on the floor screaming with intense pain without even raising a hand.

"Stop it," Rubicelle snarled panic seeping into her tone.

She didn't even know what her sister was doing.

Amethyst broke her gaze from the fallen boy and started walking again.

"Put your cloak back on Potter," she ordered coldly.

"You blame him," Rubicelle whispered standing beside her sister.

"Not because of the reason you're thinking of, Celle. Potter is a part of my plan and I blame him because of the actions I am going to have to perform because of him for you. He will never be ready to face Tom in a fair fight and I won't have you being hurt,"

This scared Rubicelle.

* * *

><p>Draco panted as he was punished.<p>

"Stop fighting it," Voldemort snarled.

"I won't let you have control of me," Draco spat.

Voldemort circled the weak boy.

"You really do have no choice. Your will is holding on for the wedding but after the wedding you will have no reason to hold on, it's been proved she is not enough to ground you, Draco,"

"She is, she always has been but you're marring her in my mind," Draco spat.

Voldemort grabbed Draco's chin.

"Exactly and through you I will once and for all control and protect my sister,"

* * *

><p>Amethyst looked into Draco's eyes as they stood across from each other the next morning and saw anxiety high in his mind.<p>

_I will save you Draco, he will not win_. She whispered in his mind as they said their vows.

She made sure her brother could not reach the part of his mind where she spoke to him.

Rubicelle was shocked, things definitely weren't as she thought.

The picture perfect image of her sister and Draco that she held fell as she noticed the hold that her brother had on Draco.

Her brother's emotions were echoed in Draco's and only a small margin of Draco's emotions were his own and that was all devotion and love to her sister.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Malfoy, you may kiss the bride," Voldemort said a flash of love going through him towards his sister's happiness.

Rubicelle finally understood what Amethyst meant about the spark of their old brother.

That love was out of place on this monster but it was still there showing them that Tom was in there somewhere, still fighting to be free, to be with them.

_I need you to watched your visions very carefully from now on, Celle, things are about to happen that will leave me indisposed until the last battle. I will send you instructions through your visions you must follow them to the letter. _Amethyst whispered in her sister's mind.

Rubicelle felt nothing but loss from her sister and was suddenly scared and fearful for her sister.

_Go before he notices, the spell will wear off in twelve hours, hurry and find what you need._

Rubicelle left the wedding parade as everyone grouped around the happy couple.

The last thing she felt from them was her brother's emotions consuming Draco.

She found Harry, Ron and Hermione looking frustrated in the room of requirements.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't find it anywhere, we don't have a clue what we're looking for," Ron said looking pissed.

The room transformed into a room full of clutter and chaos.

"It's here somewhere," Rubicelle whispered. "And we have eleven hours to find it,"

She would make sure they were out of there before they had any risk of being found.

"Did you get the hairs?" Harry asked as they searched.

Rubicelle nodded having gotten them when they were getting ready for the wedding that morning.

* * *

><p>Amethyst screamed as Voldemort had her husband punish her as her spell wore off.<p>

They all remembered seeing Rubicelle as Amethyst's maid of honour.

"You betray me, Amethyst," Voldemort said as Draco stopped torturing her.

Amethyst was breathing heavily looking down at the stone floor.

"I would do it again if it meant being able to have my sister involved in my wedding," Amethyst spat her eyes completely purple.

Draco kicked her.

Amethyst winced looking at her husband.

He was completely under Voldemort's control and the only reason he was the one punishing her was because Voldemort knew she wouldn't curse Draco back.

As soon as the spell had worn off her wand had been pulled from her hand and she had been constantly punished.

Her injuries kept healing themselves making Voldemort unsatisfied that she had been punished appropriately.

"You are my sister, Amethyst, I expect complete loyalty. I expect to be able to count on you to have my back at all times and that includes when it comes to that traitor. Until I feel you have been completely punished you will stay here in this room. If you leave I will kill your beloved husband on the spot and then I will make it so you will never be able to turn from me again," he said before sweeping out of the room.

Draco followed like a mindless solider and as the door shut, Amethyst couldn't help the smirk that fell onto her lips.

Things would progress exactly how she wanted them to.

With that in mind she went to shower and change for a long isolation period.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo what did you all think? :)<strong>

**Rose Haven - Ahh good :) As for Draco i'm sure these last two chapters cleared things up for you concerning his loyalties? Initially he was already inducted because of the whole plot to kill Dumbledore that goes on in the HBP but Amethyst is the only reason he's so active in the raids and hunts and why overall he was actually able to kill Dumbledore unlike in the HBP :) Hoped you liked it :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The Start of the End**

Amethyst gritted her teeth as she watched Draco leave without a single glance at her.

Voldemort knew if she could get a hook into her husband's mind she would help him fight and he was making sure that didn't happen.

She screamed in frustration and threw the tray of food at the window.

It smashed and she watched as the glass rained on those standing below the tower.

* * *

><p>Voldemort smirked from down the hall knowing the confinement was getting to her.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is insane," Ron muttered, from under the invisibility cloak.<p>

Hermione walked into Gringott's with Rubicelle on her shoulder, in Phoenix form, pretending to be Bellatrix Lestrange.

"We're going to loose them if we don't hurry up," Harry hissed, nudging him in the side.

Ron quickened his pace.

Rubicelle watched and tested everything around them, they would be depending on her flaming ability to get away.

* * *

><p>A red flaming feather appeared in front of Amethyst and she smirked.<p>

Yet another one down.

_Help me Draco,_ she whispered in the back of her husband's head.

Slowly but surely she was helping him fight without Voldemort knowing.

There was one thing she knew Draco would fight for and that would be to help her. The more she asked him to help her the more he would fight because he would be helpless to stop himself reacting.

She watched as Voldemort entered her bedroom.

"It's time for you to rejoin us, Amethyst," he said coldly. "I'm sure you have had a time to think about what disloyalty does to someone's trust in you,"

She stepped up to her brother.

"Keep wishing for me to bow to you brother, because you will bow to me first, I can assure you that,"

With that she stepped around him and out into the castle.

Scowling Voldemort followed her.

When in front of the other Death Eaters, Draco took hold of Amethyst's hand and Amethyst had to smirk, even through Draco, Voldemort was possessive of her.

She saw the snake wrapped around her brother's throne and smirked inwardly.

How would her brother react when he realised she was slowly helping to take him down?

He thought her to be loyal through and through and she was but only to Tom, Voldemort was not Tom.

It made her wince at the thought that those first killings had done this to her brother, that she was the one that had shown him the lull of dark magic and thus created the monster that was trying to control everything.

Did that mean she had an alter ego too?

She shook her head mentally.

No she didn't.

She wasn't addicted to dark magic and nor did she use it to escape death, she didn't fear death, she just wouldn't stand for those who wronged her to stand unpunished.

"They will be at Hogwarts next week," Amethyst said interrupting Voldemort's rant about their inability to find the Gryffindors.

"And how do you know that?" Voldemort snarled.

"Because I can make it so. I know how Rubicelle's visions work, I can bend them and make it so she believes they'll be needed at Hogwarts to help some of the students there" Amethyst smirked.

She knew she had to make him believe the confinement had punished her efficiently.

* * *

><p>Rubicelle watched as the vision flashed through her mind.<p>

"We need to go to Hogwarts next week. Voldemort is going to finally take seat at Hogwarts and any witch or wizard that opposes him is going to die,"

"So it's finally come," Harry murmured as he watched horror seep onto Ron and Hermione's faces.

It was surreal to think the final battle was a week away.

"We only have one more Horcrux to destroy and then we're home free and the monster can be killed," Ron said clapping his hands together with a look of determination on his face.

"We need to get word to the Order," Harry stated, not wanting to fetch anyone else into the battle but knowing there was no chance the four of them could take Voldemort down as well as deal with the Death Eaters.

"The snake isn't our concern," Rubicelle stated.

"What? Why the -"

"My source is going to deal with it,"

"You can quit this whole my source thing, Rubes, we know you're talking to your evil twin," Ron snapped.

"That evil twin is the one who's helped this mission go so smoothly,"

"Yeah until she sells us out next week, how do we know that this isn't just one of her traps," Ron demanded.

"Because she's realised that Voldemort isn't Tom. She knows the monster that is holding the UK at ransom isn't the brother we once had and that monster has the love of her life possessed and under his control! My sister is a pure Slytherin, Ron. I agree that she is selfish in how she deals with things but myself and Draco are the two people she will do anything to protect and she will tear down the foundations to Voldemort's reign to save her husband just as I would for Harry," Rubicelle said sharply.

The three of them gaped at her.

"I thought you'd chosen, Rubicelle! Your indecision could get us killed!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I realised I couldn't choose between them both if I wanted to keep Harry safe. Without her Harry dies and I'm not prepared to let that happen especially when it's not an option for me to follow him into the afterlife," she stated, staring Harry straight in the face when she answered Hermione's exclamation.

He had matured so much over the months and she had to make sure there was a future worth living for him.

"What is she planning?" Harry asked his girlfriend softly.

While he wouldn't trust the Slytherin twin to his girlfriend, he trusted his girlfriend and was willing to put faith in her decisions.

Rubicelle shrugged.

"I have no idea but I know she's going to help you, she's going to take the snake out and then she's going to make sure that you can kill Voldemort,"

Harry felt unease well in him but accepted this.

* * *

><p>Two days later he was sat on his own guarding the tent while the others slept when a figure in purple appeared in front of him without any dramatics.<p>

Her hood lowered and she sat cross legged opposite him.

He tightened his hold on his wand but other than that made no action to her appearance.

"You're a Horcrux," she said bluntly looking at him.

Harry saw no traces of lies in her face and he gaped.

"What?"

"The night Voldemort killed your parents he left part of Tom in you. That's what your scar is, that's why you can talk to snakes,"

"Then it's all for nothing, he's going-"

"No it isn't. Listen to me closely Potter. I know you don't trust me, but you have to understand that loosing you would tear my sister apart. She would be nothing but a shell if you died and I can not let that happen. When the time comes, when Voldemort summons you into the forest you have to go. He'll cast the killing curse at you and it will hit you, but it will not kill you, so long as you think of your parents, of your godfather and of Rubicelle it will not kill you. It will kill the hold that the piece of soul has on you, it will destroy the last Horcrux without harming you. He'll parade your body to the rest of them and you have to pretend to be dead until I kill the snake. After that things will fall into place but make sure before you go into the forest you give Rubicelle your wand," Amethyst said urgently.

Harry gaped at her trying to wrap his head around it.

"I swear to you Potter that this isn't a trap. I want my husband, twin and brother back and taking down Voldemort is the only way to get them back,"

He saw nothing but honesty in her eyes and he was surprised that he could see the love for Rubicelle and Draco shining in them.

If anything that's what convinced him.

"What will Rubicelle do when she thinks I'm dead?"

"She won't think your dead. I won't hurt her like that. I'll show her what's happening when it's too late for her to stop it,"

Harry nodded and then she was gone.

* * *

><p>A week later the four of them along with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors that had fled the ministry when Voldemort had taken over stood in the school, already having struck those inside the castle out.<p>

A shimmering purple appeared around the boundaries and Rubicelle winced as she watched her sister take the wards down effortlessly.

Her sister was so powerful.

_So are you, do not doubt your own ability._

Before Rubicelle was even aware the final battle began.

Fire erupted and Hogwarts sent it's own defence to help save it's children against the intrusion.

Fawkes flew above singing a battle cry and the twins knew the phoenix would save any he could.

Amethyst watched beside Voldemort as the forces met.

The castle became overwhelmed by war and it tore Amethyst's heart to see the place that once was home to her become marred by the monster's darkness.

She could see it in Voldemort's head that he was relishing in the power he felt at tearing down the safety everyone felt at the school, he was boasting that he was better than even the greatest by doing it and Amethyst held in her revolt.

This man would die and her brother would be free again.

She would make sure of it.

Her eyes remained trained on her husband as he fought against his old classmates.

Her husband would beat himself for the actions he was force to do commit but she would make sure he got through it.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Killing Curses**

Amethyst looked around and grimaced, there was so many innocent souls that had been lost.

Across the grounds there were bodies scattered both light and dark witches and wizards.

"Harry Potter, you have felt our first onslaught! You have half an hour to come into the forest, defenceless and alone, or the second onslaught will be brought down upon everyone and more lives will be lost!" Voldemort's voice rang through the grounds and the castle.

Amethyst could hear Rubicelle trying frantically to find her boyfriend but Amethyst knew she wouldn't find the boy.

Not only had Amethyst told him what was needed of him but he was also too noble to allow more to die.

He would have gone whether she had told him to or not.

He was hidden under his invisibility cloak, she sensed him walk by her.

Harry shuddered as the bright alight purple eyes seared through him as if she knew he was near her.

Amethyst felt her mark burn, Voldemort wanted her beside him.

With a flash she was beside the monster that had taken over her brother and husband.

As she stood listening to him boast to the death eaters she latched her mind onto her sister's and replayed her conversation with Harry.

_Amethyst no! How could you tell him that!_

_It's true Celle, he won't die, I swear it to you._

_And what if he does!_

_He won't. I won't let him, he is needed to help fetch Tom back._

She tuned her sister out of her head ready for anything that happened in the clearing.

She knew one of her weaknesses was loosing her head in her anger but in her confinement she'd worked on it and even in the most violent of rages she could still hear the thoughts around her.

"Is he coming?" Voldemort asked her.

She looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"And he has no wand," she added.

A gruesome smirk flitted across his face.

_Think of your loved one's Potter, think of Rubicelle, hold onto your memories of them and don't let anything Voldemort says destroy that for you._

She could sense his compliance.

Voldemort's thoughts screamed triumph as Harry walked into the clearing.

Amethyst had to grudgingly admit she respected him. He had walked in knowing he was going to be met with a killing curse and there was no fear in his expression or in his thoughts.

He truly wasn't afraid of Voldemort and he was genuinely the only person other than her and Rubicelle not to be.

"I'm here now call them off,"

Amethyst saw Draco start forwards on Voldemort's silent command for the lack of respect towards him.

With agility she had hold of Draco's arm accepting the shocks she got for stopping him before he could attack.

"You wanted this between you two, not between all of us," she said coldly to Voldemort. "Or does this mere seventeen year old scare you," she sneered.

His eyes flashed at her before he turned to Harry.

"Any last words, Potter?" he spat.

"You may kill me here and now, you may have had your forces kill Dumbledore, you may even win tonight but you will never be able to fully take Hogwarts. We will remain loyal to the happiness this school has inspired in us and we will remain loyal to the school and it's teachers that have helped us grow," Harry said boldly.

"Such touching words, Potter, do not worry, I will make sure I tell them all how we caught you fleeing the grounds to leave them to their fates. We will see who remains loyal then," Voldemort snarled before sending the killing curse at the boy.

Amethyst watched as it engulfed him and the phoenix in her sensed as only one soul passed on.

She sauntered forwards and bent down.

_Wait until the snake is dead._

She watched as he mouthed ok to her before turning back to Voldemort.

"He's dead," she stated bluntly with a smirk. "You did it,"

Cheers flew up around them and with a flick of her hand she had him levitating in front of her as Voldemort lead the way back through the forest.

"Harry Potter is dead! He died trying to flee and leave you to your fate!" Voldemort shouted to the light side.

Amethyst watched as they shrieked and cried spotting her drop an unresponsive body at Voldemort's feet.

_He is not dead. _She sent to Rubicelle seeing her sister's face contorted in horror.

_How can you be sure?_

_I checked him myself. I wouldn't lie to you Celle._

She watched as he sister nodded subtly.

"Liar! Harry wouldn't just leave us!" Neville Longbottom screamed charging forwards.

Amethyst watched as her brother lit the poor boy up like a firework.

As people screamed in horror and as Longbottom shrieked in pain slowly burning to death, Amethyst shot the death curse at Nagini.

Rubicelle stepped forwards making it look like it was her that killed the snake before she took control over the fire and healed Neville's wounds.

"Ah Rubicelle it seems you are braver this time around. How does it feel to have been played by your own twin," Voldemort mocked his attention solely on Rubicelle.

Out of the corner of her eyes Amethyst watched as Harry disappeared under the invisibility cloak.

"Your uglier this time around as well Tom," Rubicelle snorted.

"My name is Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort erupted.

As he did though, Centaurs and Hagrid and his half brother brought forth another session of fight.

Amethyst pulled Draco with her towards the Great Hall only ever deflecting spells.

Despair and tragedy was like a whirlwind in the air everywhere you turned there was destruction and death.

Voldemort's cry of outrage made Amethyst halt and spin around just in time to see Bellatrix fall dead from the hand of Molly Weasley.

Just as Voldemort was about to cast her dead, Harry appeared in front of her sending up a shield.

"You think a shield will save you Potter?" Voldemort mocked getting over his shock quickly. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

"No!" Rubicelle screamed.

Before anyone could do anything though, Amethyst was in front of the naive boy soaking the curse into her body.

"Amethyst!" Rubicelle and Draco screamed as she burst into flames letting out an agonising scream.

"No!" Voldemort screamed in horror.

Rubicelle tried jumping forwards but Hermione caught her.

"No Rubicelle, it's too late," Hermione said hoarsely. "She gone,"

Harry gaped, why had she save him?

"You bastard!"

Heads whipped around to see an enraged Draco Malfoy stood glaring at Voldemort.

At the perish of his wife, at his master's hand, he had thrown off the control.

Before anyone could do anything electric bolts struck at Voldemort.

Snape rushed towards the ashes that now resided where his daughter had been.

He could have sworn he'd seen them move.

"She's alive," he whispered.

It was enough though, Draco and Rubicelle rushed forwards to see him pull out a rapidly growing baby phoenix.

Fawkes let out a cry of song and the growth rate of the baby phoenix picked up.

Even without Draco's onslaught Voldemort let out another scream of pain and Harry was shocked to see his eyes flash blue for a moment before turning back red.

As he raised his wand to cast a curse at Voldemort, Amethyst was back in her own body panting her face contorted with pain.

"Fuck Potter you owe me big," she breathed her eyes squeezed shut.

Agony was ripping through her like a torrent.

Draco and Rubicelle helped her stand, catching her as she staggered.

Amethyst removed the block over her future and Rubicelle looked at her with surprise for what she saw.

"Can you do it?" Amethyst demanded as Harry and Voldemort started to duel.

Rubicelle nodded and as Harry and Voldemort's spells connected, they shot their hands out projecting their love for Tom into the monster.

The horrific scream that came from the monster would haunt dreams until the end of eternity as Voldemort's killing curse rebounded off Harry's disarming curse and back onto him.

It was a surprise to all but the twins when two bodies appeared when the green light of the killing curse dimmed.

Once looking every bit of monster that Voldemort was and the other an eighteen year old boy.

Brushing past everyone and knocking Harry's wand away as he trained it on the eighteen year old.

Amethyst snarled.

"I dare you to try,"

"Tom isn't Voldemort, Harry," Rubicelle said looking at her boyfriend and showing him that she wouldn't let him harm her brother.

"Voldemort started out as Tom, Rubicelle," Harry snapped. "We can stop all of this from happening again if we make sure he doesn't wake up,"

While they stared each other out Amethyst bent over Tom and breathed deeply into his mouth.

He wasn't dead but he nearly was and she'd be damned if she lost him again after all she'd gone through to separate him from Voldemort.

Draco was amazed as a white light started to shine where his wife's breath was and with complete astonishment he watched as the dead body coughed and sat up straight barely missing bashing heads with Amethyst.

Tom Riddle blinked as he looked at his sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? Next updates the last one for the story! It's gone so quick!<strong>

**Rose Haven - I'm glad it cleared things up for you :) Amethyst has certainly proven her worth now that she isn't blindsighted by arrogance :) She was never one to take things sitting down ;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Fixing things**

Harry blinked in complete astonishment but his head snapped around when the monster only feet away coughed and wheezed.

It looked to be a mix between a shadow of darkness and the monster he'd seen Voldemort as before his rebirth.

He looked to the twins and they stared back.

"You need to finish it before the thing regains it's barings," Amethyst stated coolly.

Harry looked at his wand and grimaced.

He couldn't cast the killing curse, even if he wanted to.

"It's just a shadow of dark magic, Harry. It isn't a person anymore, a powerful cleansing charm would do it," Rubicelle said softly putting a hand on his arm.

She walked over to the monster that had made her boyfriend's life a misery and couldn't help but feel guilty.

She was part of the reason the evil was manifested.

Amethyst placed a hand on her sister.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for. This was already growing in Tom before we entered his life,"

Rubicelle looked at her and nodded.

She turned and watched as her boyfriend raised his wand ready to wipe the evil's presence from the world.

"_Maxipurgo!_" Harry breathed at the monster now writhing on the ground.

A golden mist wrapped around it and with an inhumane scream the mist swallowed the shadowed creature until there was nothing remaining.

"Amethyst," an agonised whisper sounded from behind them.

Amethyst turned and seeing the sheer agony on Draco's face, she rushed to him.

She took him into her arms resting her head against his chest and letting him feel the love she had for him.

"It wasn't you Draco, you didn't do any of it,"

"I wasn't strong enough," Draco choked, the anguish rattling in his voice. "I hurt you,"

"Draco I knew this was going to happen. I planned everything from the time I found out everything wasn't as it seemed. I made it so he made you hurt me because it helped you fight. None of this was your fault," she explained, looking him in the eye.

She knew it would take him time to forgive himself and she would make sure she was with him through it all.

Tom walked over to them looking younger than he ever had. There was no longer the shadow of Voldemort in his eyes. While physically he looked the same as he always had the age that the stain of darkness had given him was gone.

The twins knew he would never be the best law abider in the world but he no longer wanted the world at his feet.

He was just like any eighteen year old Slytherin but they would no doubt have to change his last name to stop people assuming things.

"I can't believe that-"

"You're not to blame Tom," Amethyst said sharply. "Voldemort was like a separate darker part of your mind that grew stronger with every bad happening,"

She watched as the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors apprehended every Death Eater still on the grounds.

"Amethyst and Draco Malfoy if you'd come with us please,"

They all looked towards an Auror and before either of them could respond, Harry, Rubicelle, Hermione and Ron were in front of the two of them.

"You're not taking them, they just helped take Voldemort down," Harry snapped.

"T-that doesn't p-p-pardon their previous work w-with Him,"

Amethyst chuckled looking at the man with a smirk on her face.

"If you can't say Voldemort's name then how the hell do you expect to get us to believe your serious. As it is neither of us even have the dark mark," she said showing her forearm and turning Draco's arm, slowly, to show him the pale none marked arm.

Everyone gaped at the sight of Draco's unmarked arm but the Auror looked confused.

Amethyst smirked inwardly having healed the mark from her husband when she'd place her arm on his. She'd cut off any link from him to Voldemort.

"Jenkins what the hell are you doing? Those two helped defeat Voldemort, obviously they're not going to be taken in," Kingsley Shacklebolt snapped walking up to them.

The Auror was pale white and his stutter grew worse as Shacklebolt dragged him away.

"Well that solves that," Ron snorted, looking very reluctant to have stopped the two of them been taken away.

"Don't be an idiot Weasley. They're going to try come back when the other's start talking about how loyal we were to Voldemort," Amethyst snorted before walking away.

"It seems surreal, what do we do now?" Harry asked looking around at the destroyed grounds and yet feeling the lightness in the air.

His whole life had been spent preparing for this fight and now it was done and over he had no clue about what was to happen.

"We fix things, get rid of all the corrupt systems and start a new life," Rubicelle said with a smile ruffling his hair.

Amethyst snorted Rubicelle made it all sound so easy but it was going to be the most long winded few years of their life.

Fear suddenly went through her.

Draco would carry on growing old but with her phoenix side she would never be able to die and she could choose how old she wanted to be perceived.

She looked at Rubicelle and saw she was having the same thoughts.

Tom wouldn't be a problem, with her giving him the breath of life he was just as immortal as they were but he would grow old.

Acting on impulse Amethyst pulled a dagger out and sliced her hand and before anyone could react she sliced Draco's too, clasping their hands together.

Draco gasped feeling a warmth fill him as she bonded them together.

Her eyes flashed purple and so did his for a fraction of time.

She'd bound him to her.

He couldn't die and if she decided to make herself younger his body would go younger too.

Rubicelle shook her head at her sister's blantant use of dark magic.

Amethyst flashed her a grin.

"Just because Voldemort's gone doesn't suddenly mean I'm a light witch, Celle. I'm not going to give up using the dark arts anymore than your going to stop using pansy music even when I know you love the dark arts just as much as I do," she sniggered before dragging Draco and Tom with her.

"Why are we leaving?" Tom quizzed still trying to get his bearings back.

"Because I'm tired, hungry and in pain. The killing curse takes a lot out of you, you know,"

"Why isn't Rubicelle coming with us?"

"Because the Gryffindors don't particularly trust us still," Draco said shaking his head, astonished that he didn't feel awkward around his wife's brother.

Amethyst snorted.

"Potter trusts me impeccably. It's you two he doesn't trust,"

"After taking the killing curse for him I'd be very surprised if he didn't trust you," Tom smirked before glowering. "What the hell were you thinking anyway! You could have died,"

"I had it all planned. I knew I was going to end up taking the killing curse for him because lets face it he's a moron. Plus it was needed to help you two come back to me," she shrugged before taking hold of them and flashing them away from the scene.

Rubicelle looked at her boyfriend and friends.

It really was over.

* * *

><p>The next few months were hectic for all seven teenagers.<p>

Draco and Amethyst were both tried for their loyalty to Voldemort but because of their lack of mark and their final actions, helping defeat the man, they were let off as innocent.

Draco then set to putting all the wrongs he was forced to commit at least a little bit right.

He started by helping the Ministry with helping convict the Death Eaters.

Amethyst was proud of him.

Harry was also helping the Ministr.

He developed a very unique relationship with Draco, one that Ron and Hermione were less than fond of, as they both undertook training to be Aurors at the same time as all the trials.

Tom went through the process of just getting used to been him again.

Ron and Hermione went on to work in the Ministry, Hermione as a helper to the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Ron had decided to work for the Department of international sport.

The twins however helped with restoring Hogwarts to it's past glories. With their magic they restored the old magic surrounding the school, protecting it from invasions. The teachers were grateful for their help and they were both hailed for their magic.

It was of no shock to anyone when the twins were asked to join the staff.

After debating to each other, Rubicelle agreed but Amethyst declined.

School was never particularly an interest to her and she would be damned if they thought she would willingly go back there to teach.

She was, however, immensely pleased when Tom took his rightful place as the defence professor after a year of getting used to himself.

It was Amethyst's job that shocked them all.

She became a very vocal part of the legal system making sure those guilty were punished and those innocent were let free.

Over the years she became the Head of the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic changing and creating laws that made life fairer for everyone.

Draco and Harry became her support system helping her as they rose to the top of the Auror ranks.

Tom became the Headmaster of Hogwarts with Rubicelle as his deputy.

It was when they'd stabilised the Wizarding World and gotten rid of all corruption that Rubicelle asked Harry to bond with her.

He had agreed so long as she married him.

The only downfall to the bond was that no children could be created but through their positions of power they nurtured and helped many orphaned children, making up for their lack of biological children.

* * *

><p>"I always knew we would survive," Rubicelle whispered to her sister one night, as they met up for a drink. "But I never knew this sort of happiness and contentment was achievable to us,"<p>

The war had ended seventy years ago and they both looked no older than twenty six.

Both Hermione and Ron had now passed on. Rubicelle was thankful that her sister's husband was helping her own husband see the colour in the world again by taking him backpacking over America to capture a rogue criminal.

Amethyst smirked.

"Well you never were an ambitious one, Celle. We came, we saw and we conquered. This is our world and we will help it strive so no one has to go through what we did,"

Rubicelle grinned.

"My two favourite girls,"

They turned to see Tom entering with a smirk on his face.

Tom had found a spell to cease his aging and while he looked like a timeless wizard his body was that of a healthy fit thirty year old, never to age another day.

He'd never found a partner but Tom wasn't fazed he lived for variety.

The only attachments he needed was that of the twins and their spouses.

His many research projects and tasks had him busy and content.

"Are we ready to put an end to the chapter?" Tom quizzed sitting down and throwing his arms around them.

"You're mistaken, Tommy boy," Amethyst grinned.

"How so?" Tom mused with an amused grin.

"This isn't the end of a chapter," Amethyst shrugged.

"It's just the beginning of a story," Rubicelle finished with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the end of it :) What did you all think of the ending?<strong>

**Random-Dreaming - So did it meet expectations? :D The relationship between Tom and the twins was something I was never intending to let go of so Tom was always going to come back :)**

**Rose Haven - I'm really glad you've enjoyed the story, you've been my most frequent reviewer for this story and it's much appreciated :) Tom did indeed split from Voldemort. I've always thought that Voldemort was the evil that developed from the strain of a bad childhood and some rather bad choices and while Voldemort was unredeemable Tom wasn't. I adore Tom's more protective and loving side that the twins can fetch out. It was that influence that Amethyst used to separate the two. Tom couldn't cope with the idea of hurt coming to the twins so when he thought Amethyst was dead he reared up from underneath Voldemort's control and that enabled the twins to separate them :) Thanks for sticking with the story! :D**


End file.
